Gang's in the City
by InuFanGoddess
Summary: Inuyasha is in charge of a Gang called the No.9 and Kagome who is charge of a Gang named the Nikun's. Together they are enemies however what happens when another mysterious rival gang appears and kills people from both Inuyasha and Kagome. They have no other option but to work together. Will love blossom between these two leaders? Or will there love be impossible to have.
1. You have to love Gang's

.-.-.-.-.-Gang's in the city.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 1 You just have to love Gang's

Hello everybody this is my fifth story, I started writing again however i have a new laptop and have to write this story on the notepad, so it does not make corrections however i shall try my best to not make them ^^ enjoy the story! I present you 'Gangs in the city '

summary: Inuyasha is in charge of a Gang called the No.9 and Kagome who is charge of a Gang named the Nikun's. Together they are enemies however what happens when another mysterious rival gang appears and kills people from both Inuyasha and Kagome. They have no other option but to work together. Will love blossom between these two leaders?

Inuyasha gave one last punch to the guy who dared challenge him at the club on drive street "Take that you filthy coward!" Inuyasha spat as he stood up and wiped his mouth from the blood, his second man Miroku was just leaning against the wall chuckling, with both hands in his pockets. "Impressive Yasha, I wouldn't expect anything less" Miroku said as he pushed himself of the wall and walked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha spat once more as he inspected the damage on the guy. "He deserved it, the fucking bastard telling me i was a coward" Inuyasha was a Hanyou, it was very evident as his dog ears atop his head swivelled from side to side catching all the noises from the drunks and noise inside the club. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a leather jacket, and a pair of black jeans a dog tag around his neck, and his silver hair out freely. His amber eyes were sharp with no emotion most of the time. He had claws and Fangs which made people more scared of him as he paraded them around in heated fights. He was a very handsome eye-catching man, he was an easy 6.2 with perfect muscular arms and legs, his strong jaw and perfect washboard abs made all the girls beg for him. "We just got here and already one fight" Miroku said as he walked back into the club. "Come on man don't worry about it, just enjoy yourself, many ladies tonight are as drunk as it is" Inuyasha chuckled evilly.

"Fucking pervert" Inuyasha said before he took out a cigarette and lit it whilst he walked inside the club.

Kagome had walked into the club with her second hand woman Sango. "Sango get all the gang in here tell them to enjoy themselves but to be careful and to watch out for any bastards in here, last thing I want is one of the girls getting hurt" Kagome said. Sango her second hand and best friend smiled gently, Kagome was always the type to protect her gang no matter what. "Off course Kag's don't you worry"

Kagome nodded, she was a very beautiful tall woman of of 5.6 she had beautiful natural ebony hair that shined and curled at the bottom naturally, she had a side fringe and tonight had tied her hair up into a high ponytail, her fringe placed to one side with strand of hair out. She wore a black Spaghetti strap top which ended above her belly button with a small charm hanging in the shape of a pearl. She wore tight black shorts that hugged her ass and hips perfectly they reached up to thighs, she left her legs bare with a pair of black high-heeled boots that reached up to her knees. To finish of she had a mini black leather jacket and fingerless gloves. Her make up was natural expect for the eye-liner, and her cherry red lips were plump and her heart shaped face, made her a goddess in men's eyes. She had a hour glass shaped figure with a nice olive skin tone. As she walked in she caught eyes of many men in the club causing her to curse under her breath.

Inuyasha met up with most of his guy's and told them to enjoy themselves and if they wanted they could have a girl for the night. Miroku chuckled as a woman was kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't want any women unless they caught his attention, if they came to him he would just walk away, he was only interested in women he wanted not ones that threw themselves at him. Inuyasha drank all his beer at once and took out his cigarette as he took of his jacket. It was starting to get stuffy. Miroku turned to him "Not gonna have some fun man" Miroku said half drunk. Inuyasha didn't answer instead he saw probably the most amazing woman he had ever laid eyes on, however one look and he remembered who she was. "Fuck!" He turned to Miroku who was making out with the girl beside him.

"Miroku the Nikun's are here" Inuyasha whispered to him. Miroku stopped and opened his eyes as he looked at Inuyasha and nodded as he said sorry to the girl and walked off finding the guys.

Kagome went to the middle of the club and saw silver hair and knew that only the Takahashi's had the silver hair gene. "Damnit!" she turned to find Sango and spotted her with Rin "Guy's the No.9's are here" She whispered to them, they both went wide eyed and nodded before going to find the others to warn them.

Kagome turned around and made eye contact with Inuyasha. She saw his amber eyes and glared, Inuyasha gave an equally harsh glare as he saw Kagome nod to the side meaning to meet outside the club. Inuyasha snorted and followed grabbing his jacket. Once Kagome went outside she waited for Inuyasha. And as soon as he came out she saw him with 2 of his guys one of who she remebered was named Miroku. Kagome turned to see Sango and Rin walk out and side Kagome. "Long time no see Takahashi" Kagome said as she crossed her arms. Inuyasha just chuckled "Well well well if it isn't the one and only Kagome. My my you are mroe beautiful than before" Inuyasha said as he walked forwards and took the cigarette from her mouth as he smoked it himself, and blew the smoke in her face. Kagome lifted her knee and tried to kick his stomach as Inuyasha grabbed his gun and Kagome doing the same pointed them at each other. Sango and Rin took there's out as they saw Miroku and Koga take there's.

Kagome chuckled and licked her lips a bit "So what now" Kagome said more than asked.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know you tell me, your the one that dragged me out" Inuyasha said as he threw the cigarette on the floor. He couldn't help it, he really wished that Kagome was never his enemy, she was perfect, she was the exact woman he had dreamed of having. She was so sexy, she was calm, clever a good fighter, could throw a punch without a care in the world, and was just so fucking amazing. Inuyasha couldn't help but give a ltitle look over and licked his lips hungrily without knowing.

Kagome saw the small gesture and knew that she was thinking the same, why did Inuyasha have to be her rival. He was perfect for her. he was mature, perfect, hot, sexy, a good fighter in many ways, very skilled, and could make her hot and bothered so easily she wanted to know how the hell someone as good looking as him never had a girlfriend.

Kagome put her gun down as well and nodded to the other two. "Let's just try and forget about any of us existing tonight. We have nothing to fight over tonight so let's just both go our separate ways. However next time we meet I'm not leaving that easily" Kagome stated before she walked back into the club with her two friends behind did nothing as he watched Kagome and her Gang walk in.

"Yasha man why the hell did you hesitate, you hardly ever do" Inuyasha just walked back in. Koga looked at Miroku for an answer "He's still infatuated with her." Miroku saidlooking directly a the door of the club. "Just like 3 years ago" Koga was confused, but then remembered. "Oh shit, you mean his crush for her might still be there" Miroku sighed and nodded. "Yep my friend, he still hasn't forgotten about her since he found out she was in a rivalry gang" Koga looked at the back door of the club and walked in followed by Miroku.

Inuyasha sat down at the bar and ordered yet another beer. 'Fuck why can't i forget about her. Why does she have to be so fucking amazing' Inuyasha drank half of the bottle in one go, and as he turned around he saw Kagome leaning against the wall with a guy next to her trying to sweet talk her into getting into bed. Inuyasha growled fiercly and walked over.

'Why did Inuyasha have to be from No.9. Why is it that the only man I find I could be with, turn out to be my enemy' meanwhile Kagome was rolling her eyes as the guy tried to touch her up. Kagome grabbed his hand and whirled it round his back as she raised her knee and hit his chest before her elbow gave a blow dowbward on his neck causing the drunk man to fall unconcious. Inuyasha saw this and stopped, his fury gone and replaced with a smirk 'Yep she is amazing' Kagome turned to see Inuyasha's eyes, she just walked off and tried not to turn around. He was the enemy, that's all he was the enemy.

Inuyasha had the same thoughts running in his mind. She is the enemy, all she was...was the enemy.


	2. Mysterious Deaths

Chapter 2 Mysterious deaths, and uniting 

nuyasha leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he lifted his feet to lean on the desk in his office. He was in the No.9's headquarters and his office was one of the biggest rooms in the building. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her' Inuyasha stood up angirly and threw some papers on his desk on the floor "Fuck!" Inuyasha was clad in a black muscle shirt his black jeans but without his jacket this time. Inuyasha walked around hands on his hips as he chanted to himself that she was the enemy...but those long lean legs, her stomach, her perfect plump breasts, her silky hair...'Fuck. !' Inuyasha said as he felt his body heat up with anticipation for Kagome's warmth and her body to be pressed against his as he does things to her that would make them both go wild.

Inuyasha rubbed his face and sat back down in his chair with his eyes closed. He then saw Miroku walk in with blood on his hands and his clothes torn. Inuyasha got up immediately forgetting about Kagome and any other problems. "Miroku what the fuck happened here!?" Inuyasha asked inspecting him. "Yasha the blood isn't mine it's...it's Matsumoto's" Miroku choked out. Inuyasha's eyes widened "Are you okay!? fucking hell Miroku what happened?"

"Inuyasha... some guys attacked us when we came back from selling the drugs to Fuji's place...they were masked and put up a good fight. Fucking bastards passed me and Koga we were ganged up on, and matsumoto saved me and got stabbed instead" Miroku looked at Inuyasha as he saw him run out the door to the medical ward.

"Matsumoto, buddy are you okay!?" Inuyasha said as people made way, he saw his fellow member lying there in a pool of his own blood. He was only 20 he was still young. Matsumoto opened his eyes slowly. "Hey boss" he said with a crooked smile. "Hey buddy you okay? you'll make it don't you worry" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his hand and gave him words of encouragement. Matsumoto shook his head "No boss, i won't" Inuyasha was insecure "No! don't you even think that! you'll be okay, I know you will be" Inuyasha shouted. He then saw matsumoto's eyes slide down "Kill the bastards...that did this Inuyasha. I know you can find them" He smiled "Inuyasha they were masked...they had white masks...please..." Inuyasha nodded "Don't worry, I will" Matsumoto turned once more "Thanks boss" then his eyes closed ,permanently. Inuyasha closed his eyes. When he said nothing, Inyasha stood back up his back stiffening and his hands fisted on his sides his nails digging into his skin causing a drop of blood to seep out and run down his knuckles and drip onto the floor.

"We need to find these guys. And quick! they'll pay for this" Inuyasha said in a low tone, before walking out and slamming the door.

Kagome was in her room trying to get a bit of a lie in, but then Sango barged in and caused Kagome to stand up. "What's wrong Sango?" Sango came in running grabbing Kagome's hand "Oh god Kagome It's Eri she and Yuka were attacked!" Kagome ran like lightning to Eri's room. "ERI!" Kagome shouted as she came in seeing Eri on the bed not breathing and Yuka on the other "YUKA!" Kagome ran to eri and felt no breathing, no indication of any life left. Kagome's tears were starting to appear. "No, no...no!" Kagome whispered harshly. She then moved to Yuka and saw her chest breathing "What happened Yuka? don't worry you're safe now" Kagome held her hand as Yuka smiled a gentle smile "Kagome...we were ambushed, they were masked we couldn't fight them, there were too many...and they attacked Eri ...I...I couldn't hold them off. I'm so sorry boss I failed" Kagome smiled and ran her hand through her hair "You did good Yuka. I'm proud of you, you never failed you will always be in our hearts" Yuka smiled before her eyes closed.  
"Goodbye...Yuka" Kagome whispered as she cried her tears.

Kagome stood up and turend towards the girls "Everyone" Kagome then turned around. "It seems that an ambush is occurring, please be careful. By all means try to protect yourselves" she turned to Eri and Yuka "Let's avenge them, let's make them proud this time. We need to find the bastards" Kagome said as she turned to leave, and went to her office.

Day broke out and Inuyasha couldn't get any wink of sleep as he kept thinking about who the culprits could be that dared hurt his Gang. 'If it was an ambush then certainly other Gang's around must have been effected...Kagome?' Inuyasha pressed a button on his phone that called Miroku's cell. "Yeah boss?" Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. "Miroku get some people to invetigate if any other people have been effeccted apart from us" Miroku nodded "Yeah boss. no problem" Inuyasha hang up and looked at his watch.

Kagome couldn't sleep either and had similar thoughts to Inuyasha, and also asked Sango and Rin to investigate. Kagome sighed and sat down on her bed. 'Inuyasha? ...was he effected too...I...I really hope not. Even if he's my enemy there is no need to not give sympothy' Kagome led down her hair fanning around her.

Miroku opened the door and saw Inuyasha leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed. "Yasha, we found some info. that you wanted" Inuyasha's eyes opened instantly and turned around. "What'ya find miro?" Inuyasha said as he leaned forwards his hands clasped together awaiting the news. "Currently 3 gang's have been attacked only last night, the No.9's us, the cobra's and the Nikun's" Inuyasha's ears popped up and he stood up. "Who in Nikun?" Miroku saw his friend's worried face and knew he was worried about Kagome. "A girl named Yuka and Eri" Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief "Okay thanks Miro, tell everyone to meet up in the main room we need to plan" Miroku nodded.

Kagome turned around and saw Sango entering. "Did you find anything Sango?" Sango nodded yes "Kag's three groups were attacked the cobra's and the No.9's" Kagome's eyes were piercing the paper Sango held in her hands. "who?" Sango could hear Kagome's worried tone in her voice. 'Bless, she's...still infatuated with him' Sango sighed " One guy named matsumoto, died of stabbing wounds" Kagome nodded. Tell everyone to meet in the main room, we need to organise" Sango nodded and turned to leave to inform the others.

Inuyasha walked in and saw his men stand up and bow "Evening boss" Inuyasha nodded "Thank's men, as you know we've lost one man. We need to find the bastards and make them pay for messing with us. However we've just found out that we weren't the only suspects" Inuyasha said as he saw all their concerned faces. Inuyasha sighed "The cobra's and the Nikun's were attacked also, two women died in that group from stabbing also and the other lost five due to strangulation and stabbing also. Seems whoever is in charge of this mob want's all of the groups to know to be wary"

"A sign of competition sir?" Koga asked

Inuyasha nodded "Exactly, whoever is behind this want's to become the top in the city, however instead of fighting directly he is ambushing and sabotaging, killing lives and leaving scars behind for pleasure" Yeah sure Inuyasha was the leader of a Gang, and they were never nice, but Inuyasha would never kill just for the pleasure of it. "So my idea is, that so far Nikun's and us are the strongest groups in the city. I think it'd be better if we join forces" Everybody gasped and shouted

"BUT BOSS!"

"You know that is dangerous! how can we trust them!?" someone yelled.

Inuyasha stood up and slammed his fist on the table in the centre "Shut up all of ya'!" Inuyasha sat back down after everyone shushed. "Nikun's have tactics, they have weapons and manuvers that we don't. There group is all women, meaning they are more flexible and more effective of sneak attacking. We however are stronger than them by a big shot, we have stronger groups that can kill someone with a single blow. If we work together at least until we catch this bastard, we will have more chances to avenge the deaths of our people and I'm sure the Nikun's also want to avenge, Knowing Kagome she won't be stubborn about this" Everybody was wary at first but they trusted Inuyasha and so nodded.

Kagome was in the main room devising a plan before the phone rang, Kagome answered it and heard a very masculine voice "Inuyasha?" Kagome said, all the girls were whispering and confused. "Yeah, Kagome you were attacked by an ambush yesterday weren't you" Kagome bit her tongue to prevent any signs of weakness "Yes we were I know for a fact you have too"

"Yeah we have, listen I know that just as much as me you want to find this bastard and avenge your people"

Kagome nodded "Off course I want to"

"Then hear me out. I know we are rivals and that we shouldn't even be communicating unless it's a fight involved after, but would you consider joining us?"

Kagome was surprised Inuyasha? wanting to unite? "What are you playing, you wanting to join? that doesn't sound like the Inuyasha i've known for the past 2 years. Why? what makes you think we will agree" Kagome said calmly.

"Fucking hell just hear me out woman! Listen, we were the only people who haven't lost much so far. We both have skills that if put together can be a very good weapon against the bastard who is sabotaging and killing people recklessly"

Kagome had to admit it was true, but there is a catch there must be "What's the catch" Every girl in the room were trying to figure out the conversation.

Inuyasha chuckled "No my dear there is no catch, i just thought that with your brains and my strength we'd have more of a chance against the guy that caused this. I am merely trying to protect my people as much as possible and if that means needing to unite with equally smart people even if they are rival's I would. Hence what I'm doing now trying to save my guys and helping you avenge your girls deaths as well as my own."

Kagome breathed "Inuyasha..." Kagome was speechless, this was a very new side to Inuyasha. Almost a desperate Inuyasha.

"What do you say Kagome?"

Kagome said a small hold on before turning to the girls. "The No.9's want to join forces with us"

Most of the girls were horrified at the idea "You mean with those pigs!?" Ayame yelled

Kagome gave her a glare "Ayame you know better than to bring another person down no matter how bad"

Ayame looked down "Yes boss. Sorry"

Kagome nodded "He says that we'd be stronger...we can both avenge the deaths of our friends. In my opinion I find it's worth a shot. To be honest our enemies right now isn't the No.9's or the cobra's or the fang's, it's now between the ass hole who did this and us. So if you girls are fine with this joining than I will gladly accept"

All the girls talked and nodded "You are right boss, we are with you every step off the way kag's"

Kagome smiled warmly at them all before returning on the phone and her work façade returned "You have a deal Takahashi" Kagome stated.


	3. Moving out and Moving in

Chapter 3 the moving out and moving in, and fitting in

Kagome was with the rest of the Nikun's packing. It was decided that since Inuyasha's bulding was bigger and wider and had mroe resources, that they'd move with them until the mysterious murderer named X was found and dead. Kagome told htem all th pack only the necessities since they were taking the Motorbike's the amount of luggage had to be minimal. Everybody was set and ready before hoping on their bikes and clipping there helmet's before starting the engine and departing from their home to the enemies.

Inuyasha and the guys were all waiting outside for the Nikun's to arrive, truthfully Miroku could tell that Inuyasha made a lot of effort in his appearance even though he denied it himself, Miroku could smell his cologne and the way his hair was neatly brushed not to mention his claws were more filed and his fangs were whiter. 'Sly dog' Miroku thought. The guy's however were really excited to finally have women to interact other than drunk ones in nightclubs. Inuyasha smirked he knew they'd have fun, he had to warn his guys to back of the women since they were still technically enemies.

Then they all heard engines and saw around 40 coming up the hill and all the Nikun's were wearing shorts some long army trousers, their short shirts and their knee high boots. Once the girls stopped they took of their helmets, their hair waving and fanned framing their faces as they got off. All the men were drooling except for Inuyasha who was waiting for Kagome to appear. And then Comes the most decorative motorbike out of all of them that had orange flames and a black frame. Kagome took off her helmet and as her raven hair was out it blew with the wind, the curls framing her face and her fringe just above her eyes illuminating her dark chocolate iris's perfectly, her shorter than normal shorts and knee high boots, her toned legs rippling and her ass moving as she climbed off. All of the girls walked up to them "We're here Takahashi, remember what i said" She nodded towards the men who were drooling and practically lusty and hard.

Inuyasha sighed but then chuckled evilly "Down boy's" they chuckled softly as Kagome rolled her eyes. "And like the arrangements were prepared girls with girls and the rooms separated from the guys if possible" Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. Kagome reached up to his chin and Inuyasha did something unexpected his arms embraced her waist and he whispered huskily in her ear "Don't worry Ka-go-me my guys would never hurt them or even try to force themselves, there good boys" He then let go and saw Kagome's flushed cheeks. He smirked in triumph. "Now to show you fair ladies your own single sex rooms" The guys chuckled as the girls humphed and some even put the middle finger up.

"Feisty ones you have there Higurashi" Inuyasha said

"Yeah but not for toying around" Kagome said calmly just like the usual calm Kagome.

Inuyasha just chuckled this was going to be fun. Once all the girls were taken to the room's, Kagome was the only one left. "So where is my room" Kagome said as she took of her jacket since she was starting to get warm. Inuyasha however wasn't complaining it just showed off her perfect sized breasts more, and her lower back exposed delicious skin. "Well Higurashi, as a matter of fact you will have to share with me" Kagome'es eyes widened "No way Takahashi!" Kagome said for once losing her cool. Inuyasha found that he liked angry Kagome, she was so much more sexy the rougher and the angrier she got.

"Well I'm sorry Kagome, however my rooms were minimal, don't worry there is a sofa in my room so I'll be sleeping there and you on the bed. It'd be fine, I wouldn't touch you even if you begged me" Inuyasha said as he leaned down to her ear. Kagome tried to ignore the shiver that ran up and down her spine. She coughed and started to walk faster. "Fine, whatever just show me then" Inuyasha smiled and directed her to his room.

Kagome walked in and found a perfectly sized room, with a king sized bed, a plasma TV Xbox, Wii, you name it he had it. the lights were in tiny circles on the ceiling and there was even a mini bar!. "Not bad Takahashi. You certainly can't get bored in here" Kagome said as she smirked and walked further into the room. Inuyasha saw her hips sway back and forth and tried oh so very hard to not just pounce on her straight away. "So yeah as you can see I'll sleep here" He said pointing to a black L shaped sofa and you will sleep on that bed" Kagome nodded and propped her stuff onto the bed as she went to the mirror and used a rubber band to tie up her hair in a high ponytail. Her fingerless gloves still on. Inuyasha sat down on the sofa and waited for her to say something.

Kagome walked and stood in front of him "Where is the gym in here? I'm sure you guy's must have plenty" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked up and saw a perfect Kagome right there in front of him. Kagome couldn't help but want to straddle him and kiss him passionatly till his lips were soar. Inuyasha seemed to see the battle in her eyes and smiled 'So she feels the same way eh' Inuyasha nodded and with his head and showed her to the three gym's in every floor. "How often do you practice?" Asked Inuyasha "Everyday" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened "That's a lot of hours for a fragile woman such as yourself" He then heard Kagome's fist and turned around to catch it in time. "Don't you dare say I'm a fragile woman I'm just as strong and equally as skilled. I practice everyday not just for me but to spar with my team and to help them enhance in tactics and moves. As well as with weapons." Kagome said as she lowered her hand.

Inuyasha smirked "Is that so, well sorry for diminishing your femininity Higurashi. Just a statement"

"That you should keep to yourself" Kagome said back

Inuyasha faked a painful hurt in his chest "Ouch, baby you wound me" He then saw Kagome turn around and raise her leg, he blocked it and caught her hand that was aiming for a punch.

"What did you call me? baby? i think not Takahashi" Kagome said as she smirked and lciked her lips "I'm no way in hell yours" Inuyasha couldn't help but push her against the wall, both his arms next to her face. Kagome wasn't fazed in the slightest, however she did start to breath more heavily as his face was nearing closer to her's. hen his head turned to her neck as he kissed it softly. Kagome gasped which made Inuyasha carry on his kisses as one of his arms slid down the wall and laid on her hip, moving upwards to the back of her neck. He looked up and saw Kagome panting, He then crashed his lips with hers in a furious kiss. Kagome was having second thoughts of pushing him away, but it felt too good to stop. This is what she wanted for 2 years of secretly screaming at herself inside from trying to lock away her feelings. They made her weak, vulnerable but with Inuyasha she couldn't help but unlock her safety part of her mind and indulge in his sweet torture.

Inuyasha felt exactly the same as he felt her lips moving in sync with his. His chest filled with pride and contentment as he finally emrbaced her and kissed her, worshipped her plump cherry red lips with fever and want, and mostly need. This is what he wanted, a girl who was feisty, rough, clever, sexy as hell and a fucking perfect attitude. Inuyasha pushed himself against her body more feeling her breasts against his chest. Inuyasha tried to go further but then felt Kagome's arms move from his neck to his hand to stop him from going further. They separated "this is wrong Inuyasha, we can't -" she whispered before inuyasha interrupted. "Of course we can! Kagome i could feel it you want me just as badly" Inuyasha said as he licked up and down her neck. "I know you want to be mine, and fucking hell Kagome I do too. You don't know how much I've wanted to be like this with you. To fucking much" He cursed harshly as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to kiss her lips again. He was rough, Kagome loved it rough and dominant. Perfect.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt one of his hands move down her leg and grab it as he wound it around his waist and pressed against her more. Kagome could't help the moan that left her mouth, and before she knew it she was falling deeper and deeper into dangerous territory. Kagome's mouth left his in a pop. "Inuyasha, we need to be professional, after this we'll be back to enemies. Let's do us both a favour and stop this charade before it progresses into something painful." Kagome said as she placed her hands against his chest. "I really can't stand having your hands off of me, but i know that we weren't here for this whole scenario. I'm sorry Inuyasha but you know as well as i do that This won't last long. Not as long we are leaders of rivalry gang's" Kagome then kissed his cheek and started to walk off, but not before Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"Kagome, soon enough you won't be able to keep your hands off of me, soon I know you and I will be begging for each other, hell i am already. I've liked you ever since I met you 2 years ago. And i will carry on, until you stop acting so high and mighty and think about what you want for once. Because i damn well know what I want" Inuyasha said as he walked off and left the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Kagome looked at the ground "Oh Inuyasha trust me I want you so badly, but i'm scared" Kagome said to herself in a whisper, not knowing that Inuyasha was outside of the room. 'Kagome' Inuyasha sighed and walked down the corridor to check on his team.


	4. A win win situation

Chapter 4 A spar between both leaders. A win win situation

Thank you so much to (Abby3) (Princess Inumme) (otakugirl100) (Nezumi 24-7) (sgtvp) (BlacROseBud) for reviewing hope to get more from you guys, and from all the viewers that enjoy my story.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the main room with all the Nikun's and the No.9's present, Inuyasha and Kagome at the front obviously. "Miroku any more knews of any more murders?" Miroku nodded "Yeah Yash the cobra's are dying out fast, and the fang's are diminuing as well. So far its just us that are going strong off course by us i mean the Niku's also" He said quickly as he saw who was apparently Kagome's second hand woman Sango.

Inuyasha nodded "Okay that's good. However this will be harder now"

"How so?" Sango said

Kagome interfered "Now that one gang is practically abolished there won't be many more until its us. And we don't have much time left. If this mob will carry on the way the are then it's certain that we'd at least have a minimum of a month" Everyone looked worried now

Inuyasha nodded "Kagome's right by the time we know it, it's us and we hardly have any leads yet."

Ayame spoke up then "Why do you think they went for the Cobra's first? was it because they were weaker?"

Koga responded then "Yeah practically, they were pansys and practically ran away each time they had to confront us. They were just cowards"

"With information" Said Kagome suddenly. Inuyasha turned to face her "What?" Kagome sighed and crossed her legs "Yeah sure they were weaker, but the fang's are weak and so are the gang's up north and east and west but they went for them precisely. Becasue they had Information, they had info that was confidential. We've worked with them before and istead of fists they use their brains and computer analogy very well. Top scientists and hackers. No doubt they could easily attain information that angered X and his group.

No matter how much Inuyasha felt for Kagome he still hated when he was outspoken. "Well done Kagome for that sermin" Inuyasha said mockingly "But she is right though,they were wizzes in the brain section. Now all we need to do is to prepare ourselves more than ever now. Train double the amount you do now, work out, practice with swords, guns, anything, heck even practice how to shoot on a motorbike. Just be prepared the last thing we need is to lose anymore people" Inuyasha said looking down. Kagome grabbed his hand and massaged it in comfort. Everyone saw this but didn't say anything.

Inuyasha held her hand tightly before letting go letting her know that he was okay. "So get going!" Inuyasha barked all the men nodded.

Kagome then nodded "Go on girl's try your very best" The women nodded and walked out chatting with the guys in pleasant conversations. Whcih was rare.

once they all left Kagome turned to Inuyasha and wounded her arms around his neck and buried her face in his silver mane. "Inuyasha let it out, you can now" Inuyasha just embraced Kagome tightly and placed his face into her shoulder and cried. Inuyasha was crying, he couldn't handle it he kept feeling as if it was his fault, that matsumoto died.

Kagome sensed this and whispered gently in his voice "Inuyasha listen to me, you are not at fault. X just took us by surprise, you haven't done anything wrong. So stop blaming yourself, Matsumoto wouldn't liked knowing you were blaming yourself" Inuyasha shook his head and embraced her tighter. Kagome said nothing though she let him cry it all out, let him use her to cry it out if he needed to.

"It was my fault! If i hadn't asked them to sell those fucking drug's he would have been safe!"

Kagome grabbed his face and with her thumb dried his tears "Inuyasha i have lost two people that i considered very good friends, and I want to spend every waking moment trying to catch the bastard, to avenge their deaths...and to do that i need your help" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?" He said ina quiet voice.

"Inuyasha I need you, I need you if I don't" Kagome looked down "I don't know if by now we would be alive" Inuyasha's widened "don't you dare think like that! You would have been alive" Inuyasha said hugging her as tightly as ever stroking her hair. Kagome was shocked at his sudden outburst. "Inuyasha-

"Don't leave Kagome! don't even say that" Inuyasha looked at Kagome his eyes dry now but his face pained at the thought. He bent down and kissed Kagome trying to show her all the passion and feelings into it. Kagome couldn't help but smile into the kiss. "Oh Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Please Kagome don't push me away. I need you, I need you with me" He said looking dead in her eyes. Kagome nodded and smiled "I will be" she said.

later that day they acted as if nothing had happened and Kagome continued to spar with Sango in hand to hand combat. "Kagome are you okay?" Kagome went to get a punch in on Sango "Yeah im fine why wouldn't I be?" Sango just shrugged. "Don't know, we're just noticing how close you are with Inuyasha now...and it's a bit dangerous" Kagome didn't lose her focus however and managed to get a kick to Sango's stomach. "Sango nothing is going to happen. We just-"

"Kagome i'm not stupid" Sango interrupted "I know you've had a crush on him for 2 years now. I just don't want him to hurt you"

Kagome stopped the spar and went to hug Sango both out of breath but still strong "Sango trust me my friend I know what i'm doing" she let go and smiled before going for her waterbottle. "Sango!?" Ayame screamed. Sango turned around "Oh hey Ayame what is it?" Ayame looked at Kagome "Kagome!" Kagome hugged her what's wrong. "Koga touched my butt so i hit him and now he's out cold" Kagome staraed at her for a minute and giggled "Oh Ayame Inuyasha never said anything about not being able to harm someone for self defence against pervertion"

Sango's eyeborw's twitched "Just like me, however Miroku is being quite a handfull. LITERALLY" Kagome and Ayame giggled

Inuyasha entered and saw Kagome with Ayame and Sango "Hey girls" he said as he waved. Sango and Ayame looked at each other and walked out with a hi to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched them leave and raised an eyebrow to Kagome. Kagome stood up and giggled, which Inuyasha never heard before and loved it. "Koga touched up Ayame so she hit him out cold, and Miroku was a handfull for Sango so no harm done right" Kagome asked as she bent down to grab her bottle. Inuyasha smirked "None, those perverts need a lesson and what better than an ass whooping from some feisty women" Inuyasha said as he stood behind Kagome her ass in the air as she bent down. Once Kagome stood up and turned around she came face to face with Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and gave her a small but passionate kiss.

Kagome out of words just blushed "Wanna spar?" Inuyasha said as he indicated with his head to the hand to hand combat section.

Kagome stared into his eyes and nodded as she smiled "Bring it on Inuyasha!" She said as she ran there giggling her hair swaying from side to side she turned around and smiled at him with her hair blowing around her face from the movements. Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile as he ran and grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down as he straddled her. "Oh ho! Kagome not so fast there wench" Kagome went red with anger "What! wench!?" Inuyasha didn't see Kagome's legs make contact with his chest and swapped positions to her straddling him.

Inuyasha never was that careless 'Damn her' Inuyasha said but then smirked as he stood up and Kagome fell, Inuyasha went to give her a hand and when she reached for it he pulled away. Kagome just smirked 'if that's the way he want's it. Then that's fine by me' Kagome thought in her mind. Kagome stood up and got into a fighting position and so did Inuyasha. As they started to punch and kick Inuyasha managed to only get a few on Kagome if he was lucky, and Kagome also only managed to do very minor damage.

as Inuyasha had Kagome in a headlock he spoke "So Higurashi, still won't admit how much you want me?" Inuyasha teased as his mouth whispered huskily in her ear. Kagome just closed her eyes nabd breathed in deeply once before grabbing his arm and winding it behind his back befor she kicked him and turned 360 degree before finishing wiht a high kick, which Inuyasha had blocked with his arms forming an X. "Takahashi, you know that now isn't time for that" Kagome said as she ran up and jumped in the air with a kick prepared, however Inuyasha moved to the side caught her leg causing Kagome to fall on the ground, Inuyasha let go of her leg and turned her around as he was straddling her again.

"Oh really? Kagome...why don't you just admit it" Inuyasha smirked. 'God Kagome, I want you so badly...but I'm starting to see how much i need you in general' Inuyasha thought before he bent his head to be an inch from hers. Kagome held her breath in as she tried to push him of, however Inuyasha was clever this time and grabbed her wrists as he placed them above her head. "Not this time..." He said as he betn down to her ear and whispered"Kagome" Kagome and Inuyasha were there for a couple of minutes, before Kagome shook her head and pushed him off. "Again" Kagome sadi as they both strated the spar again.

After 2 hours they both stopped. "There's no winner, we're around the same level" Inuyasha said as he breathed heavily and lied on his back on the matt. Kagome falling next to him. "Yeah i know right" Then Kagome had a thought "Inuyasha can I use your shower?"

Inuyasha blushed off ocurse Kagome would need to shower, meaning...Naked...Kagome. Inuyasha gulped 'boy not good'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In an old warehouse behind a forest was a man who started to chuckled evilly as he took a puff from his cigarette and blowed slowly "So Kagura what's the news? did that pathetic hanyou and wrethced human girl find out anything?" He said as he turned around and leaned forward his golden ring shining from the darkness, swirls of smoke from the cigarette and ask that was slowly breaking from the drug fell on the desk.

Kagome smiled evilly as she leaned against the wall a fan covering her face, whilst her elegant kimono was clingin to her frame, a fether in her pitch black hair held her hair in a delicate bun. she lowered the fan and bright red lips showed from above the fan.

"Why off course not, I am not an imbecile" Kagura said before she saw him nod and take one more swing from the nicotine drug.

"Perfect" He said smiling.

"I did find something though, it would... be very amusing news to your ears"

The man puffed out some smoke before leaning back on his chair "Go on"

Kagura pushed herself from the wall and looked straight into his eyes "Both groups have decided to join forces...thinking they could beat this so called mr. X together"

He laughed menacingly, then his head fell back as he went to a full blown out chuckle. "Those imbeciles think that they can find me" He starte dto laugh even more, but then he stopped straight after, and ran in fornt of Kagura as he slid his finger around her chin "Excellent work" Then he let go of her face firmly and walked back to see outside the window.

'Those kids don't know what's coming' He thought before throwing the cigarette on the floor and taking it out with the soal of his shoe.

Ja Ne ^^ I'll update very soon


	5. Drama between both Gang's

Chapter 5 Drama on a whole new level

Kagome was finishing the shower, as Inuyasha prepared towel's and Kagome picked up her shampoo and conditioner. 'Wow, it's so different here...I will need to be careful Inuyasha isn't making this easy for me' Kagome sighed and leaned her forehead on the shower wall as the water was spilling over hair and falling onto the white porcelin floor of the shower. 'Why doesn't he understand that we can't be anything more than just acquaintances'. However Kagome reached up and stroked her lips 'but his lips did feel amazing, god the way he was so dominant, so endearing so passionate. God Kagome you can't lose your focus, your focus is Yuka and Eri and X. That' .' Kagome mentally thought as she rinsed off once more and walked out. covering her body with a white towel that started from covering her breasts to ending mid thigh of her legs, her hair wet and dripping cascading around her face and sticking like a second skin. Kagome dried off and dressed in a pair of her famous black leather shorts and a mini black shirt that showed of her belly ring and put her hair up into a high ponytail making the length reach up to just below her shoulders, and to finish of knee high boots, placing a knife inside a little strap in the boot in case of any protection where she had no weapons. High heel off course.

Inuyasha was in his office thinking about X, thinking about everything that happened since yesterday and the days to come. 'God that Kagome is going to be the death of me I can't be in the same room, I just can't be...but X is more important now, I swear to god I will find that bastard and make him suffer...suffer till he regrets ever living' Inuyasha thought as he fisted his hands, and then he could hear commotion downstairs. "What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha said as he walked down.

As Kagome walked down the corridors she also heard sounds of objects crashing and a lot of noise. 'Huh?' Kagome ran to the main room door, and saw Sango Ayame, Rin, maya and some others who were arguing with who looked to be Koga, Miroku, a guy with orange hair she never met before, other than that, she saw the girls running up to fight with the men.

"What the fuck is your problem you bastards, don't you know anything about personal bastard you idiots!" Sango screamed as she was being held back by Rin.

"It's you who came into our territory!"

"What fucking territory you ass-holes, if you forgot we live here too!" Ayame said

"Well you fucking bitches could go back on your bikes and leave us the hell alone! Koga screamed

Kagome had just about enough of this behaviour and ran in between both groups. "Sango, Ayame, Rin stop! before I fucking get angry!" Kagome screamed but no-one listened. Kagome was starting to get very riled up now and not in a good way. However Inuyasha came in and ran in-between too. "AL RIGHT YOU ALL FUCKING BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LOOSE IT!" Inuyasha shouted as high as he could growling harshly.

Everybody quieted down and looked at both of the very extremely fuming leaders in the middle of the whole ruckus. "What the fuck is going on here!" Inuyasha shouted to his men.

"Boss they started it, they just waltzed in here as if they fucking owned the place and started to invade our territory that we've had for years!" Koga yells.

"Sango, Ayame what the hell is going on here!" Kagome sadi very VERY angrilly

"We just came in here boss to chill out after practice, then these ass-holes come up to us and start to threaten us about stealing their territory which in my opion is stupid!" Ayame exclaimed.

Kagome sighed "Really. THAT IS IT! THAT IS FUCKING IT!" Kagome yelled. Everyone was really scared now never had Kagome lost her temper unless she was very mad...and this time she was very VERY extremely angry. "All this commotion for that!? SERIOUSLY!"

Inuyasha folded his arms "WELL!" Inuyasha shouted "Didn't I tell you no problems huh? Did I or didn't I!?"

"Yes boss" All the guys said quickly knowing that their boss was right.

However Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see each other. Kagome spoke first "Takahashi I expect your men to act mature and grown up because even though my girls were really wrong for even arguing, your men need to know that we'll only be here for a while. Once we're gone they can have their 'territory' back. But i don't appreciate your guys insulting any member of the Nikun's" Kagome said calmer

Inuyasha snorted "No fucking way Higurashi, if anything this facility is ours and you are visitors, not a part of our gang or anything you are just here to unite with us for the time being not to be apart of us" Inuyasha said as he scowled.

Kagome crossed her arms "Well if I remember, you are the ones that said we should 'unite' in my mind uniting means joining forces, however in your terms you want us here caged like prisioner?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled low and walked closer until he stared dead in her eyes "Don't you fucking think that for a moment I would ever think like that Kagome" Inuyasha saw Kagome biting her lip and couldn't help but see how fucking sexy she was when she was angry and riled up, but now was business "You need to teach your girls that..." Inuyasha pushed her against the wall and hit his arm on the wall next to her head "guys can be rough and self centered, but they are opinionated and in my opinion as a guy, men protect what's dear to them" Inuyasha said as Kagome kicked him in the chest. "First women" Inuyasha said as he went to kick Kagome however she blocked the attack with her arm. "Second family" Inuyasha said as everybody in the room moved away from the couple that were fighting "And thirdly.." He jumped for a kick but Kagome had rolled on the floor causing Inuyasha to land on the ground. "Territory" Inuyasha said lastly as they both stood up.

None broke a sweat. Kagome looked dead into his eyes "Well Takahashi, just like you have women, family and territory to protect. We as women have our dignity, our family, and our pride" Kagome said.

Kagome just sighed as she walked over to Sango and the other's. "And you all go to your rooms" Kagome demanded. The girls followed their order but not before Sango and Ayame stuck their tongue out at the guys.

Koga and Miroku just snorted as they waved a bye. Sango was pissed, but she knew if she did anything more she'd be in major trouble with Kagome. Once they were out, Inuyasha went to the guys and ordered them to leave the main room. Then it was just Kagome and Inuyasha in the main room. Kagome turned around and started to walk out Inuyasha soon followed and both went to Inuyasha's room.

Once they both got in Inuyasha slammed the door harshly and turned to Kagome with a look of anger "What the hell Kagome why were the Nikun's prancing around here like they own the place!" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kagome who was sitting on the bed brushing her hands through her hair. "Well what do you expect me to do there's too many of them to control, plus we live here too don't we, doesn't that mean we should obtain benefits like oh I don't know, having the chance to sit wherever the hell we want without needing to get a fucking telling off" Kagome said as she stood up "I know we aren't the most friendliest of people but at the same time Takahashi you and your men need to understand that just cause we are enemies with some sort of contract, does not mean that we can be treated like dirt" Kagome then felt two hands on her shoulder's, then she looked up she saw Inuyasha his face a mixture of anger and lust?.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome backward causing her hair to fan out behind her her fringe along with tiny strands of hair falling over her eyes framing them, her lips parted as she breathed in a gasp, her shirt had riden up from the surprise action. Inuyasha had his regular Black muscle shirt with his Black loose jeans. His hair tousled from the mild argument before, his dog tag hanging lossely, the cold metal touching Kagome's chest causing her to give a shiver as both his hands were beside her head his legs on either side of her body and his silver hair curtaining them both, silver mingling with ebony.

"Inuyasha what the hell do you think your-" But Kagome was interrupted when his lips pressed against hers in a sudden kiss. Kagome's eyes widened and she lifted her hands to grab hold of his shirt and fisted the material in her hands as she flipped them both over, her straddling him this time. She leaned forward so their lips were centimetres apart her breasts touching his chest as her ass lays onto a very sensitive member. She took out a hidden knife she had in her boot and pressed the knife to his throat. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Takahashi playing with me like this!" Kagome said losing her calm as she stared into his golden iris's.

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl low in his throat as he sat up a little leaning on his elbows as he lifted one of his knees and felt her heat press against him, however Inuyasha bit his tongue and just stared into her eyes. "Higurashi your mistaken if you think I'm playing with your feeling's" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist that held the knife and as he went for it Kagome pushed him back down onto the mattress and he landed with an 'oof'. Inuyasha was starting to get really pissed off with being thrown around and growled loudly.

"Tell me Takahashi why the fuck do you play with my feeling's, if anything you're the one that doesn't have a clue about what feeling's are. You argue with me, get me angry, we fight but then the next moment you make me feel hot...needy..." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and licked her lips without realising "Needed, wanted, pleasured. Then you turn into the usual prick of the Takahashi that you are. Tell me how in the hell am I playing with you're feeling's?" Kagome growled as she stared into his eyes once again.

Inuyasha moved his hand up her leg past her hip up to behind her neck and before Kagome could realise he had sat up and kissed her once more. Kagome couldn't help it no matter how angry she was with him, no matter how much she wanted to fucking make him suffer for what he was doing to her she needed him, she wanted him for 2 years and now she could have him. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt him sit up with one hand in her hair and the other behind her neck. Kagome's arms went around his neck gripping his shoulder's feeling the sensitive tanned skin and the lean muscles twitching below her fingertips.

Inuyasha didn't understand himself all he knew was that one minute he was angry, furious, fucking pissed of, then seconds later he wants to just make her his like he had wanted since those 2 years ago. Inuyasha wanted to make her feel pleasure and vice versa, but he couldn't lose focus he had to prove to her how much she actually meant to him and how without her...he would have nothing to look forward to.

As they both kissed inclined heads from one side to the other without knowing Inuyasha went to reach for the knife and grabbed it before Kagome could feel it. Once Kagome felt the cool wood slide away from her palm she saw Inuyasha holding it and next thing she knew she was lying on the bed both arms above her head. "Just fucking listen to me Kagome! okay just hear me out. You one minute hate me, want to kill me, deny me even" Inuyasha took the tip of the knife and slowly grazed the tip over her body cutting her shirt a little exposing her perfect flesh of the beginning of her breasts he bent down to slowly take his tongue out and lick that spot "but then there are times where I know you want me just as I want you, and like I said before I know what I want, and what I want is you" Inuyasha then threw the knife away "such a dangerous toy for such a beautiful woman such as yourself"

Kagome lifted her fist and Inuyasha grabbed her fist and held her legs together "Kagome if anything you push me away. Did you forget those two years ago?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned her head "Of course I haven't, how could I" Inuyasha held her chin and turned her head. "Ever since then I've wanted you for god knows how long, then...now...I had my opportunity to see you everyday. If anything I made it perfectly clear I want you! and only you. You however push me away!" Inuyasha shouted as he gave a loud sigh and bent down to lay his nose on the curve of her neck and took in her overwhelming scent.

"Kagome... all I want is for you to want me too..just like those 2 years ago"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The man chuckled as he took out his cigarette with the bottom of his shoe "So it's seems the honeymoon isn't going to well"

Kagura just smirked as she crossed her legs "We'll see" He turned around and smirked

"Whatever you say my dear" Kagura's smirk was lost and instead she looked at him menacingly.

"So Kagura did he tell you anything else?" He asked her.

Kagura just shook her head "Nothing"

He turned back around 'Just wait you two' he smirked once more before giving a small barely audible chuckle.


	6. 2 Years Ago

chapter 6 2 years ago

Inuyasha was walking to a club with Miroku Koga and matsumoto. Inuyasha had started to get the No.9's popular however they still had somewhat to go in order to be fully recognised. Once Inuyasha walked into club shikon the 19 year old Inuyasha inclined his head towards the bar, he was clad in a red muscles shirt this time a black leather jacket and his usual black jeans his hair was out and tosseled and his puppy dog ears were plastered against his head because the noise level. "Hey get me a beer" Inuyasha said to the bartender, the man nodded and whipped out 3 beers for Miroku and Koga as well.

"Hey Yash you not gonna dance?" Koga said as he was getting whisked away from a beautiful blonde.

"Nah im good" Inuyasha answered as he took a big gulp of his beer

"Come on man you don't even want to have some fun with the beautiful ladies out there begging for attention"

Inuyasha slammed his beer down "Miro just go and give them some damn attention." Miroku sighed and nodded before he left. Inuyasha took out a cigarette as he lit it then he saw the bartender man tell him to go outside. Inuyasha blew smoke into the bar once before smirking and walking out, he opened the back door and leaned against the brick wall as he held the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. He then heard a motorbike and saw it stop outside of the club and when he saw the driver take of her helmet he was paralysed. 'She's...amazing' he saw a girl of roughly 5.6 with lush ebony hair the curls framing her face and reaching to her mid back. He looked down and saw her wear a pair of really short black shorts, high heeled knee high boots and a top that was covered at the front but exposed at the back and tied by a string. She had a mini black leather jacket and to top it of she was the most beautiful woman Inuyasha had ever met.

Then two more bikes came up next to hers and likewise two other extremely gorgeous women were on the bikes however none topped to the ebony beauty that Inuyasha couldn't help but want, need even.

He saw her go inside the club and threw his cigarette on the floor and ran inside the club again. Once Kagome was inside she looked around and sighed 'same old same old, drunks' Kagome then saw a man who looked to have a small ponytail near his neck making out with a blonde woman whilst feeling her in places you definetly should not portray in public, Kagome scrunched up her nose in disgust 'perverts, ass holes' Kagome walked to the bar with Sango and Ayame behind her.

"Hey Kagome that guy looks cute wanna go with im?" Sango says nudging her boss's shoulder. Kagome turned to Sango " Sango I only came here because I was bored to death, you guys go have fun but be careful" Ayame and Sango sighed and nodded "Okay Kag's be back in a bit yeah?" Kagome just nodded a sure.

Once they were gone Kagome ordered a small glass of vodka and drank it all in one go. "Well well well I've never seen a girl that could drink like that" Kagome heard behind her and she turned to see a man...a very handsome gorgeous guy with long silver hair and amazing golden eyes, his ears were like a puppy's and Kagome couldn't help but want to touch them just to feel how soft they actually were. She then looked down and saw that he had really built arms that she wished would wrap around her waist in that instance, she then looked even further down and saw how his muscle shirt clung to his perfect washboard abs and loved the way the colour went well with his tanned skin. She was hypnotised by his eyes more than anything. He was amazing. Kagome didn't realise how their eyes were still locked both people thinking the exact same thoughts without the other knowing. However Inuyasha noticed her eyes locking with his.

Inuyasha also managed to get a closer look at the woman's eyes and saw a pair of beautiful chocolate coloured iris's that held amazement, want, and lust? Inuyasha looked down and saw how now with her leather jacket off exposed her delicate smooth skin of her back and shoulders, he licked his lips seductively as he gazed to her neck.

Kagome just smirked she was the leader of a gang so smearking was not a problem "Never? that's hard to believe." Kagome looked him up and down "looking at you I'd say you would have been around countless of women who could hold in their drink" Inuyasha gave a little snort as he gave a smirk of his known. He leaned against the bar with his elbow as he leaned in closer to her.

"Well baby let's just say I'm not one to speak with many women, to be honest" It was Inuyasha's turn to look her up and down "you however looked ravishing and the fact that you can hold in a drink and who has a sharp tongue, not to mention can smirk pretty damn well if you ask me...you caught my attention" Inuyasha said as he leaned closer their lips practically inches away. He could feel her breath quicken.

"Well if that's the case, then you better buy me another drink to see how much I can hold" Kagome said teasingly as her eyes were half closed from the proximity of his lips against hers.

"Is that a challenge baby" Inuyasha said as his top lip grazed her bottom lip slightly.

"Kagome not baby, and if you want it to be then sure" Kagome's gaze looked more serious yet playful "bring it on"

"Inuyasha. I could never say no to a challenge especially one given from such a beautiful woman such as yourself" Inuyasha said as he sat down next to her and ordered them two bottles of beers.

1 after another after another and after another they both drank and just laughed as both of them felt carefree for once without needing to impress anyone, or to restrain their feelings in any way, they both just enjoyed their time together more than they realised. Kagome drank one more glass and smacked it down onto the surface of the bar. "How many have we had now" Kagome said as she blinked her eyes multiple times for the slight dizziness to go away. Inuyasha noticed this and becasue of his half demon heritage he needed a LOT of alcohol to get him drunk and so was as sober as the time he came into the club. He looked at her and smirked playfully "Looks like I win" Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to stand up however as she did she miscalculated and slipped however Inuyasha's reflexes were quick and wrapped one of his arms around her waist before she could fall.

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt a warm muscled arm instead of the cold concrete floor. She looked up to see Inuyasha there holding her as he was looming over her their faces close and before they both knew it their lips met in a fierce lip lock. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up as she landed against his chest her arms wounded around his neck and into his hair fisting the silver treasure as they slipped in-between her fingers. Inuyasha wrapped both his arms around her waist and back as their tongues were dueling in a passionate battle of dominance. Kagome was in heaven no one ever kissed her they way Inuyasha was, his lips were amazing, his lips were perfect as they glided and sucked on her tongue and bottom lip, his arms were powerful yet gentle and made her feel safe, wanted, needed, she didn't want to leave she wanted him, never has she wanted anyone as much as she's wanted him. Her hands reached upwards to his ears and massaged the soft fluffy appendages.

Inuyasha never felt such euphoria before, her waist was perfect the way his arms could easily wrap around her curvy figure and embrace her it was as if she was made for him, both there bodies molded perfectly, femininity and masculinity forming at once. Her lips were now a darker tone of red as they were slightly swollen from his fierce sucking and playful nips here and there. She was amazing her aroma was overpowering the way her fingers fisted in his hair made him go crazy however as she reached up to massage his ears he purred? Inuyasha couldn't help it he loved the way her tiny hands were gently grazing over his ears, he never liked it when people touched his ears. Absaloutely no-one. However once Kagome massaged and scratched the outside he couldn't help but purr loudly in her mouth.

Kagome giggled at the purr and soon both were out of breath. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes with amazement, her eyes were in a drunk haze and her hands couldn't keep still as they ran everywhere on his body. Inuyasha's hands lifted to wrap around her neck his forehead leaning against her's "You are amazing Kagome, I...god Kagome you are just too good to be true. Sounds corny I know but Kagome...I've never met a girl like you" Inuyasha said as his hands went form her neck down her arms to hold onto her hands. "Inuyasha trust me...you are no less amazing. I know I've just met you but...wow"  
Kagome was los for words as a new song started. Inuyasha turned to the dance floor and back to Kagome. "Wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked as he smiled. Kagome smiled back and lead him to the dance floor.

Sango and Ayame were near the D.J talking with some guys before they both saw Kagome dancing with a guy and looking...really happy. "Hey Ayame am I just seeing thing's or is Kagome actually dancing with a guy" Sango asked.

Ayame shook her head "No i'm seeing it too. Seems like Kagome actually managed to find someone" Ayame said as she smiled. However then two guys came up to them and one grabbed Sango's hand's and asked her to bear his children. Sango just smacked him and screamed "What the hell si wrong with you...uh..."

"Miroku beautiful maiden" Sango looked at Miroku and had to admit he was good looking, but still she wouldn't let her guard down especially to someone as lecherous as him by the looks of it.

Ayame however was falling for Koga's speech. "Your a wolf demon too eh. I love your silky fiery hair it matched your personality a lot beautiful" Ayame was melting "Oh my..." Sango turned to see her friend and went to grab her hand "Ayame" Ayame looked at Sango and winked "He's a keep San" Sango just rolled her eyes "Oh ayame" Miroku and Koga turned to the girls and asked them to dance however Sango shook Ayame "Ayame look at Kagome!"

Inuyasha's hands were on her hips as Kagome's were around his shoulder's both their hips close together, both dancing very sexually and both hypnotized by the music that not even Inuyasha with his sensitive ears could decipher the giggling and the chit chat from his gang mates and Kagome's. Kagome turned around and Inuyasha's arms wounded around her waist as she grinded her hips more against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha bit his tongue to keep him from groaning.

"Holy mother fucker, look at the boss!" Koga exclaimed to Miroku. Miroku just nodded as he smiled and clapped his hands together "Well it seems our boss finally managed to open up for once" Sango and Ayame turned to the guys "Boss?" both said simultaneously.

Koga and Miroku hit each other on the head at the same time "You idiot!" they both said to each other. Ayame and Sango looked at eachother then crossed there arms and looked at the guys. "Shit well just tell em!" Koga shouted as he scratched his head. Miroku sighed and started talking to the two confused women "Well...you see ladies...we" Miroku said as he pointed to himself and Koga "are working in a gang of a sort" Ayame and Sango's eyes widened and stood in a battle pose.

"You guy's...what gang?" Sango asked. Both guys looked at the girls strangely "Why do you girls want to know" Miorku asked seriously as they stared at them. Sango just stared " " Miroku was taken aback but Koga decided to intervene "The No.9's there ya happy" Ayame and Sango just stared at each other wide eyed and looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha who were getting closer than they thought. "Shit Boss" Sango said as she stared at Kagome. "Boss?" it was Miroku's turn to ask.

Sango and Ayame sighed "We're in a gang too...the Nikun's" Sango said. Miroku and Koga went wide eyed this time, and looked to the dancefloor. "You mean both our leaders...on the dance floor...now!" Koga said as he was lost for words.

The girls just glared at them "Stay away from us" Sango walked over and neared the dancing couple, once she got there she tapped on Kagome's shoulder "Kagome i need to speak to you" Kagome turned to Sango and nodded, then she turned back to Inuyasha "Hold on" she gave a smile before Inuyasha pouted "Do you really need to?" Kagome nodded and whispered into his ear "I promise" Inuyasha smiled "good" Kagome then walked off with Sango.

Inuyasha turned to walk to the bar and saw Miroku and Koga walk up to him he grinned "Hey guy's guess what-"

Miroku interrupted "We know Inuyasha we saw" Inuyasha smirked "Pretty hot eh?" However he didn't get the answer he expected. "You can't be with her any more boss" Miroku said sadly, he didn't want to hurt his friend, but he knew if he didn't tell Inuyasha now it would hurt him even more later on.

Inuyasha was taken aback "The fuck! you guys can't choose for me, what are ya my mum. What's with this shit"

Miroku spoke out loud "Inuyasha she's the leader of a gang!" Inuyasha shut up and went wide eyed "She's what"

"Kagome you can't be with him anymore" Kagome was horrified at what Sango said "But San you're the one who kept telling me to find someone and I think I did what the hell are you talking about"

"Boss listen to me, he's the leader of a gang!" Kagome went wide eyed "Wha..."

"Sh'e the leader of the Nikun's" Miroku said.

"He's the leader of the No.9's"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the dance floor where they left each other. Kagome saw silver hair and started to walk as did Inuyasha, soon they were face to face. "You're the leader of a gang!" Both yelled.

"Are you the leader of the Nikun's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking at her seriously. Kagome breathed in "Yes" Inuyasha couldn't help it, it felt as if someone was twisting his heart and ripping out of his chest. It was painful, oh so painful. Inuyasha scrunched his eyes shut.

"Are you... are you the leader of the No.9's?" Kagome asked slowly. Inuyasha opened his painstaking eyes and looked at her "Yes"

Both looked at each other as their friends stood behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha just stared and stared until they finally realised...

They were both enemies.


	7. Another Ambush!

Chapter 7 Another ambush?!

Kagome was walking done the corridor as she remembered what Inuyasha had said yesterday "Kagome... all I want is for you to want me too..just like those 2 years ago" Kagome shook here head 'God what should I do...I can't love him...I can't!" Kagome stopped outside the gym room and decided that a little running would help a lot. Kagome went back to the room and changed from her boots to her trainers her shorts to leggings and her top stayed as normal. Kagome finished off by tying her hair up in a ponytail and prepared a water bottle as well as her I-pod and walked to the gym where she saw Sango and some of Inuyasha's men work out. She jumped onto the running machine and started of with a low jog then started to notch up the speed until it was to around 90 making her go into a full run she set her timer for an hour and put her music really loud so she could block everything from the noise to the people to her surroundings it was just her a machine and music.

Kagome carried on like that for an hour as her ponytail bobbed from side to side. Inuyasha soon walked in with a towel wrapped around his neck and a water bottle in his hand He had a pair of gym trousers and a white muscle shirt, he had a pair of black and white trainers and his hair was up in a high ponytail. His head was down as he rubbed his eyes, he couldn't sleep that night. Just knowing that Kagome was in the same room as him made him nervous, he just wanted her but she kept ignoring him, why?! Inuyasha just shook his head and went to stretch but once his head went up he saw the woman he was infatuated with running her body moving with the rhythm of her legs, her soft curls moving from side to side, he saw her reach for her bottle as she slowed down the speed and went to a fast walk before putting her water bottle back and starting up the speed once again and back to the rhythm of before.

Inuyasha couldn't help but groan as he looked down and saw her body ripple every time she moved. Inuyasha just sighed and walked to the other side of the gym as he waited for Kagome to finish before speaking to her. After stretching Inuyasha saw Kagome finish as she went back to slow walking and then stopped. Inuyasha went to the weights and started to prepare his equipment when he turned his head once more and saw Kagome go to the water fountain that was near to the weight lifts as she filled up her water bottle. Inuyasha just lied down and started his excercise. If she didn't want to speak to him, then he wouldn't either.

Kagome got up from filling up her waterbottle and as she turned her head she saw Inuyasha their with his muscles flexing and rippling as he didn't even break a sweat, lifting the weights effortlessly, as if they were a feather. Kagome licked her lips and couldn't help but feel her legs twitch with excitement. 'Gosh Kagome...control yourself. Don't think of him like that. You can't!...you...can't' Kagome bit her lip as her eyes were glued to his muscular form, she couldn't help it, she was hypnotised by the way his perfect abs and body were moving in rhythm. Kagome kep nibbling on her bottom lip and before she knew it she was walking slowly towards him. And she didn't even know it.

As Inuyasha finished off 500 he stopped for a little break. He however saw an ebony haired hour glass figure from the corner of his eye and looked up to see Kagome walking up to him. He stood up and saw Kagome's bottom lip somewhat darker than her normal cherry red colour. Inuyasha saw the lust in her eyes, the passion and fiery temptation that her body movements were provoking. Inuyasha couldn't help but walk towards her and as their bodies were up close she looked down and grabbed his hand as she squeezed it. Inuyasha looked up and saw her smile. Smile at him. Inuyasha tightened his grip around her hand and lead her out from the gym as they passed the combat area where Koga and Miroku were sparring.

"Hey Miro you see the Boss and the wench. They looked pretty close" Koga said as he stopped sparring, watching Inuyasha lead Kagome into his office.

Miroku looked towards the door and saw the door close. He smirked "Leave them, come on let's carry on" Miroku started his spar again with Koga 'Perhaps it's time for them to...gosh Yasha be careful'

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome's head was down, there hands still together he walked up and raised his other hand and held her chin. "Kagome look at me" Kagome couldn't bring her head up, she just couldn't , what was wrong with her why was she willingly falling for her feeling's they were dangerous, they were...weren't they? Inuyasha sighed loudly and physically lifted her chin up, Kagome looked into his eyes and couldn't help but grab his head and kiss him. Inuyasha smiled in the kiss and his hands went from her hand to her waist as he pressed her further into his body. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, she couldn't ...she couldn't be away from him...she just couldn't ever since those 2 years ago...he was her drug, she felt complete with him. And she never wanted this time to end.

Inuyasha pushed her backwards into his deck, and with his hands he grabbed her waist tightly and lifted her up onto the desk. Kagome giggled as his lips were going to her neck. "Kagome...why? why all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked as his tongue was working wonders on her neck. Kagome tilted her head back as her hands were fisted in his hair and her mouth half open her eyes closed holding in a moan as he left a small hickey. "Inuyasha...I can't do it, being away from you is painful, I need you" Kagome whispered huskily yet full of honesty and compassion. Inuyasha just smirked as he pecked her lips once "Finally eh, I was waiting for that response for over a week ya know" Kagome just blushed as she smiled and so did he. His hands went to her neck and he leaned in to kiss her again and again as he brought her closer towards him, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, and Inuyasha couldn't help but to push her backwards slowly and before they knew it she was lying down flat on the desk with Inuyasha hovering over her.

Inuyasha and Kagome duelled with their tongues as they stopped for a bit to looked into eachothers eyes. Kagome smiled as her hand landed on his cheek and with her thumb her massaged his cheek before looking down and grabbing his hand as she lead it to her breast Inuyasha used his other hand to fist his hand in her hair and forced her head back as he kissed her hard. Kagome was surprised at the sudden domination, but loved it when his grip didnt loosen and his teeth were grazing her neck as well as his tongue and lips were working wonders on her neck. Inuyasha went back up and kissed her once more roughly as her hands were grazing his back, Inuyasha kept fondeling her breast and as his hand was going lower, gun shots were heard outside and the glass in his office broke "KAGOME WATCH OUT" Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed Kagome and rolled off from the desk.

Kagome fell on top of Inuyasha before realising the what was happening. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome's hand "We need to give order Kagome! you take care of the Nikun's ill do the other's!" Inuyasha shouted as they both ran down the corridor to the gym "EVERYBODY HURRY UP AND GRAB YOUR WEAPONS WE NEED TO KILL SOME SONS OF BITCHES" Inuyasha shouted to all the guys in the gym, Miroku and Koga nodded and ran to their rooms to grab all their weapons and bullets. Miroku ran with Inuyasha whilst Kagome went to prepare her two hand guns and placed a thigh belt with two knifes already prepared on them she then ran out to the front as she found Sango and Ayame.

"Sango! get ready to be a sniper, go up to the top and Ayame I need you to protect the back of the building I'm guessing Koga will be there too. GO!" Kagome ordered

"What boss why?" Sango and Ayame asked confused.

Kagome rolled her eyes "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, GO GET PREPARED AND GO TO YOUR POSITIONS"

"YES BOSS!" Both Sango and Ayame said at the same time, as they ran.

"Sango you think they're the..." Ayame started.

Sango looked down sadly "Yeah...I think they are Ayame. I think they are."

Kagome started to run and saw Rin "Rin! go warn the others, Ayumi, Ayuka everyone that we are under attack, tell them all to line up around every exit in the building okay?" Rin nodded "Yes boss!" Kagome nodded.

Kagome ran to the outside of the building where Inuyasha was ordering Miroku and some other men. Kagome ran up and crouched next to Inuyasha who was hiding behind a wall of the entrance. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and looked at her weapons "Kagome be careful" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled "Don't worry Takahashi I'm a big girl" She said as she winked. He just chuckled and placed his rifle gun in one hand as he used the other one to wrap behind her neck and bring her in for a deep kiss "Please" he said in-between the kiss, however another bullet colided with the wall causing both of them to separate. Inuyasha moved to crouch on one side and Kagome on the other. "You too be careful Inuyasha...please" Inuyasha just winked and gave a smirk "No worries babe I got it" Inuyasha said in a very cocky voice. Kagome giggled, so like Inuyasha. However as Kagome looked over the top she saw who the people shooting were.

"Shit! Inuyasha there the...the... masked murderers" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked wide eyed "You mean the ones that killed..." Kagome nodded sadly, and saw the anger light up in Inuyasha's eyes as he swore every curse that had ever existed. Kagome too was angry but new she had to relax and be calm as the guys kept shooting.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, Miroku turned around and glared "What!" Sango just ran up and saw another sniper rifle next to Miroku's "I was told to come here, guess I'm going to have to work with you" Sango groaned. Miroku just rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah and you think I like working with you" Sango just ignored his rheetorical question and ready her aim as she started to see some guys who were approaching closer to the wall Kagome and Inuyasha were hiding in. Sango closed one eye and concentrated as she pulled the trigger and the man in the distance fell with two shots to the chest.

Miroku whisteld...he had to admit she had good aim.

Kagome looked up to see Sango start twisting the gun and realised just how close the men were getting. She then looked over and saw that she'd just have too use more than weapons to defeat this gang. She then took both her hand guns and started to shoot some of the intruders that were getting too close for comfort. She turned too see Inuyasha doing the same however he walked over to where she was.

"Inuyasha you need to be there" Kagome said pointing to the other side with her gun. Inuyasha shook his head "No chance am I leaving you alone... KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Kagome turned around only to see Inuyasha shoot one member of the opposing gang and knew that now wasn't time for chit chat. Inuyasha and Kagome got up as they dodged bullets and back to back started to fight in combat mode. Kagome had about 4 people whilst Inuyasha had around 3.

Kagome punched one in front, she ducked and with her leg tripped them over once they were down she took both her guns and shot them. Inuyasha hit two of them with his rifle as around 4 bullets came from the sky and hit all three of them, Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku give him the thumbs up and Sango waving. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up and smiled as they turned back around and looked at each other before Inuyasha smirked and Kagome winked then they both ran forward to fight back.

Ayame was kicking and punching around three who came up from behind the building whilst Koga was doing the same. "Yo Wench don't expect me to help you!" Koga said out loud. Ayame just snorted "Like that will ever happen bastard!" Ayame answered back whilst defeating the last of her opponent's.

Sango and Miroku aimed and shot any of the opponents that might have tried to approach the building or any with weapons really. "You're not bad at being a sniper" Miroku just said without even looking at Sango. Sango just smirked "Thanks" then suddenly she focused on her aim when she saw two more snipers on each side of the building. "Miroku be careful there are a few snipers hiding, I think they've surrounded us" Miroku nodded and saw that Sango was right they were surrounding them.

Kagome carried on punching and kicking as she took one of her hidden knifes and threw it at one person straight in the leg as she shot them. For Inuyasha because of his half  
demon heritage he had the ability to out run them as well as use some techniques of his own. Inuyasha smirked 'time to show them who the fuck they're messing with' he started running around them so fast that all they saw was a blur and out of nowhere he would shoot punch and kick them all one by one.

once they both finished off their opponents, Inuyasha turned to see Kagome with a few cuts and bruises here and there, he growled and walked over to her before inspecting her of any other injuries which thankfully weren't that many more. "Inuyasha I'm fine don't worry we need to check on the others" Kagome said, Inuyasha embraced her tightly as he breathed in her scent "Okay" He whispered. They both then went to check on how everybody was doinng.

Sango and Miroku just kept trying to aim and to doge the other sniper rifles that were pointed their way. "Sango we need to be careful you take that side I take this one" Sango just nodded and turend, but then soon saw a person that none of them spotted aiming at Miroku and Sango very quickly shouted "Miroku look out!" Sango ran as she pushed him down however the bullet went through her arm.

Kagome and Inuyasha heard the shout and saw it came from Sango, Kagome's eyes widened worried about her best friend and partner "SANGO!" Kagome shouted as she ran up the stairs, Inuyasha following behind. Once they went to the top they saw Miroku holding Sango bridal style. "Sango! you okay. Sango!" Kagome shouted as she ran up to Miroku and saw Sango's arm was bleeding. Sango looked up and smirked before wincing a little. "No worries boss I'm fine, just a shot in the arm, I've been through worse remember" Kagome just smiled but turned to Miroku "What happened"

Miroku sighed "I was careless...and she just pushed me and yeah" Miroku said as he looked at the ground. Miroku placed Sango down and Kagome helped her to the medical ward in the building as Inuyasha spoke with Miroku. "Miro, don't worry...I know you are. You can't lie to me" Inuyasha said before he walked off. Miroku just thought to himself however his eyes went wide open "Boss the attackers" Inuyasha just shook his head "They're gone me and Kagome didn't see anymore and you and Sango seem to be finished however im sure some must have escaped" Mirkou's hand fisted "They were the same people who killed Matsumoto...weren't they" Inuyasha nodded sadly.

Ayame and Koga were finishing off one more before dusting their hands together. "Well they're taken care off" Ayame said as she looked around the area "Don't see anymore, but I think I heard Sango scream?" Koga just shook his head "I'm sick of masked people" Ayame had to keep herself from laughing and just simply giggled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is just the beginning" the man chuckled as the ash from his cigar fell to the floor. Quietly. Just like a murderer.


	8. Jealousy

Chapter 8 Inuyasha's jealousy

Chapter 8 Inuyasha's jealousy

Kagome had made it to the medical ward with Sango "Are you sure you're okay Sango?" Sango just smiled at Kagome "Off course I am boss, not bullet can kill me that easily" Kagome just smirked "Just like Sango" Sango laughed "Damn right" Kagome laid Sango down as she went to Inuyasha to ask where the doctor was to help Sango.

Kagome walked out of the room and saw Miroku walking down the corridor "Miss Kagome I have just asked Hojo the newbie to come and aid Sango" Mioku said quietly. Kagome just nodded "You okay Miroku?" Kagome asked Miroku just ignored her and walked inside. Kagome just rolled her eyes and saw who looked to be Hojo. "Hey you're Hojo right? the newbie apparently" Hojo's eyes widened as he saw a woman...a very sexy woman. Hojo couldn't help but look up and down "U-um yes I am...I-I came to help a w-women called S-Sango" Kagome smiled, the boy couldn't be more than just 17-18 at most. She smiled 'he looks like a good kid' Kagome walked up and ruffled his hair "Well she's in there, please take good care of her" Hojo nodded as he saw the woman's smile radiate with kindness. Hojo's cheeks went red. "N-no worries Miss...uhm?" Kagome smirked "Kagome I'm the boss of the Nikun's. So make sure you heal her properly eh" Kagome said as she walked off. Hojo couldn't help but say her name over and over "Kagome...Kagome" Hojo walked in and saw the woman who needed healing and Miroku.

"E-excuse me I'm here to help Sango" Miroku nodded.

"I'm fine Miroku don't worry" Sango said not even looking at him. Miroku shook his head "I'm sorry...if I wasn't distracted" Sango turned and waved her hand "Don't worry go check up on the others im fine here" Miroku nodded "Sure whatever" Miroku murmured before walking out. "You better do a good job Hobo" Hojo sighed. Once Miroku was out he leaned against the wall, and put a hand to his chest...over his heart "What's wrong with me?" Miroku slid down the wall "Why do I care so much?"

Inuyasha was patrolling the rest of the building with Koga to make sure it was clear. "Well nothing here boss" Koga said. Inuyasha just nodded "Good, I can't stand anymore of those sick bastards" Inuyasha said before they both walked into the building "Fuck my window in my office, Koga get Hobo or whatever the fuck his name is the newbie, and ask if he knows how to fix a window" Koga nodded "No worries boss".

Inuyasha went to his bedroom and once he walked in he felt a pair of arms around his neck and a familiar scent surrounding him "Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled and embraced her back "Off course I am Kagome" he said before going for a kiss. Kagome smiled "good" she said as her hands went down his chest and around his waist. Kagome held his hand and lead him to the bed. Inuyasha layed down and brought Kagome along with him. Inuyasha's back was resting against the headboard as one arm was around Kagome. Kagome's head was on his chest and her leg over his. "Kagome I was scared, you have no idea, when that guy was behind you...I was so scared. I couldn't bear if... if anything happened to you" Inuyasha buried his face in her neck "I couldn't".

Kagome raised her hand and massaged his cheek before pulling him down for a kiss. Inuyasha leaned into the kiss as his tongue touched her bottom lip for entrance which Kagome willingly granted. The hand that was round her shoulder went behind her head whilst his other hand laid on her waist. Kagome moved her legs to straddle him as she climbed on top never breaking the kiss. Both of Inuyashas arms were around her waist now. Kagome started to kiss his jaw and down to his neck where it was her turn to leave him a hickey. Inuyasha hated not being the dominant one, but he couldn't ask Kagome to stop. Kagome smirked and whispered into his ear "Inuyasha" She whispered huskily. Inuyasha groaned as he felt Kagome's hips grind against his member and there it was the same lust and passion in Kagome's eyes as the one he saw in the gym. "Kagome" Inuyasha said as he flipped them over and grabbed Kagome's hair as he pulled her head back.

"Fuck Kagome, you have no idea what you're doing to me" Kagome smirked "Oh I do Takahashi, and I love you want me" Kagome said as she raised her hips "then prove it" Kagome smirked. Inuyasha's eyes were turning from their amber to red "Kagome...Fucking hell, don't test my patience" Inuyasha roared as his male instincts were telling him, begging him to just give them pleasure, to just ram into her body and show her just how much he wanted her. But Inuyasha restrained himself. Kagome saw this "No Inuyasha, I need you now...if you won't help me then I will" Kagome said as her hand was roaming downwards. Inuyasha held her hand in place "Oh you asked for it Kagome" Kagome's cheeks were flustered "Who said I wasn't asking for it. Inuyasha I've been dying for you to touch me ever since those two years ago. When I found out I couldn't have you... was when I wanted you more than I had ever wanted anything. Just give me what I know I might not be able to have again" Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

Kagome knew that after they catched X and defeated him that she would need to leave with the rest of the Nikun's, even if she was happy with Inuyasha she knew that everybody else was starting to miss home. Inuyasha fisted his hands in the covers "Shut up Kagome! You will always have me. You won't ever leave me" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hands and place them above her head "Your mine Kagome, and no-one else will have you" Inuyasha said as he didn't want to think of the day Kagome would have to leave.

Kagome just nodded and smiled gently 'it's not that simple Inuyasha' Kagome thought to herself as she felt his youkai energy taking an advantage over him. She felt his lips go to her neck and his hands play with her breasts. 'Eventually I would have to go' Kagome thought to herself as she moaned in pleasure and lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist bringing his hard hot member against her awaiting sex. Inuyasha groaned as he started to move against her whilst his hands were playing with her breasts. "Damn right you are" Kagome loved the way his hand were fondling her breasts and his member was slowly grinding against her. Kagome then felt him rip her shirt which she wasn't too happy with but said nothing to not ruin the atmosphere. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha growled dangerously low, who dare someone interrupt him when he was having alone time with Kagome especially after the ordeal from before.

Inuyasha got up and went to open the door to see the newbie "What the hell do you want kid?" Inuyasha said gruffly as he was still trying to keep his hard on from before. Hojo looked at Inuyasha "W-well I actually c-came to speak with m-miss Kagome" Inuyasha's eyes went wide for a minute as he fisted his hand "Why the fuck do you want to see her" Kagome then looked up and saw Hojo and smiled "Hojo, hey there how's Sango?" Kagome said as she ruffled his hair, Inuyasha's eyes went really wide as he started to growl low in his throat. Kagome seemed to notice this and touched his hand, Inuyasha didn't take notice however as all that was in his mind was that a male was getting close to what was his!.

Hojo tried to ignore the growl as he looked to Kagome and gave a smile "Yes Sango i-is fine miss K-Kagome, I just came to t-tell you that no-one else w-was injured so e-everything is fine with the Nikun's. And no one from the No.9's was badly injured either." Kagome gently smiled "Thank you Hojo for helping Sango" Inuyasha however was seeing red, just watching how Hojo was smiling and flirting somewhat with Kagome made his blood boil. Inuyasha growled loudly before walking out of the room, he knew if he stayed there any longer he would end up killing the guy.

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha's form as he disappeared with a very pissed off attitude. "D-did I do something w-wrong Miss Kagome" Kagome just shook her head "You did nothing wrong Hojo, you can go do as you please if ever I need you i'll call for you" Kagome said as she walked off following Inuyasha, she needed to know what the hell was wrong with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went into his office and slammed the door shut as he kicked his office chair. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm his youkai. Suddenly his door was opened and slammed shut once again "What the hell Inuyasha, why did you just storm off! what had the poor kid done to you" Inuyasha just stared at Kagome his eyes turning red and his fangs as well as his claws were elongating. He slowly walked forward, his head down and his hands in fists. Kagome didn't move however she knew that this wasn't like her Inuyasha, she knew that his reaction to Hojo wasn't a very good one, but why? "Inuyasha what's wrong? why are you so angry?"

Inuyasha just lifted his head to stare at Kagome, before he just walked past and left the room, he couldn't be in the same room as her before he knew he'd do something that she would end up regretting.

Kagome just stared at the door and stood in the middle of the office. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked to herself quietly.

Koga was in the main room playing a little pool with Miroku. As Koga hit the white ball and missed, he saw Miroku was just staring at the table so hard that he could have made a hole in the middle. "Hey dude, are you okay? you've been out of it since the little charade with those bastards" Miroku just shook his head and turned to Koga "To be honest I don't know. When Sango got hit...it felt like something in me was getting crushed...I...I was scared. But then when I saw her being healed I couldn't help but care." Koga looked at him with a serious look "Miro...do you like her?" Miroku looked up quickly "What...pft no way!" Miroku said far too quickly for Koga's liking. Koga walked over to the other side of the room to the mini bar to get a beer. "You do know they'll be gone soon, it's just to catch X" Miroku 's hands tightened ont he pool stick "I know" Miroku said before waving his hand as if it didn't matter. "My turn?"

Sango was in her room that she shared with Rin and Ayame. "Why did he care so much?...why did I save him?. what about him made me want to save him." Sango reached her hand up to her hand and massaged her left side of her chest where her heart was.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kagura it seemed that the little surprise we gave them has shaken up the duo" The man said as he twirled in his chair chuckling softly.

Kagura just opened her fan and walked out of the room. "Kagura" Kagura stopped at hearing her name and put down the carefully decorated fan as her blood-red lips spoke "Yes?"

The man turned around and held her chin up roughly "Remember you cannot disobey me" He said roughly before releasing her chin roughly.

Kagura bit her lip and slowed her breathing "Yes boss"

The man laughed he loved control, control and power was everything that made up this world.

And nothing else mattered.

Nothing.


	9. Feeling's and Denial

Chapter 9 feeling's and denial

Inuyasha went to the gym and went to the direction of the punching bag, as he kept his eyes down, he was standing still in front of the red bag filled with sand, his bangs covering his eyes, his hands fisted beside him. Slowly Inuyasha lifted his head and growled as he saw Hojo and Kagome laughing together. Then suddenly he brought his fists up and punched the bag once, twice, three times, until his fists punched harder his arms flexed more the harder he punched, his nails digging into his palms allowing blood to seep down and drop onto the ground. But Inuyasha didn't care, all he wanted to do was to kill Hojo, kill any man who dared touch or even get close to Kagome. He brought his leg and punched with all his might, causing the bag to rip slowly. Inuyasha started to jump and kick the bag as he kept fisting his hands 'Kagome' Inuyasha thought as he made one punch 'Kagome' he thought once more giving the bag an even harder punch 'KAGOME!' Inuyasha then gave a final blow 'KAGOME!' which caused the bag to break and all the sand to fall on the ground as the bag itself landed with a crash to the ground that resonated in the room.

Breathless Inuyasha kept his eyes looking down at the broken punching bag, his hands unfisted as he bit his bottom lip when he finally felt the damage he had done to his hand, the nails pierced a little too deep into his palm. Inuyasha then lifted his head as his eyes were the normal amber that they were before, and his fangs and nails went back to their normal size. Inuyasha walked backwards until his back hit the wall. He tilted his head backwards as it made contact with the wall. "Kagome" Inuyasha said once before he held his head in his hands "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as loud as he could.

Miroku was walking with his hands in his pockets as he kept thinking over to himself about the strange feeling, when he heard Inuyasha "KAGOME!" Miroku ran as fast as he could to where the punching bag was situated and saw the bag broken to pieces with the sand everywhere Inuyasha against the wall with his hands in his face dried blood on his palms from the cuts. Miroku ran towards him "INUYASHA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF" Miroku said as he shook him.

Inuyasha heard a male voice and immediately remembered Kagome's contact with Hojo. Inuyasha growled as he screamed "KAGOME!" Miroku did the last thing he could think off and pressed a pressure point on his neck which caused Inuyasha to pass out. Miorku sighed to himself "Kagome? what has Kagome done?" Miroku went to ask Koga to bring Inuyasha back to the room, since he was a full demon he could hold his weight whereas Miroku couldn't. Koga agreed instantly and ran to his friend as he slowly picked him up and brought him to the room. "Miroku call Hojo and ask him to heal the wounds. Miroku nodded and ran for Hojo.

Kagome was sitting in the sofa in Inuyasha's office as she had her head in her hand's. "What did I do, what did Hojo do?" suddenly she heard a scream very faint but definitely a scream... her name. 'Inuyasha!' Kagome ran towards where the scream could be heard and searched every room she could before she saw Miroku run towards a room she then followed instantly however stopped once she saw the state Inuyasha was in. Kagome covered her mouth "Oh my god...Inuyasha" Kagome was about to run in when he screamed her name again. "KAGOME!" Kagome was frozen in place, what could she do? she couldn't reason with him when he was in this state. She saw the broken punching bag and the sand as well as the drops of blood that marred the floor. She then saw the dried blood in his hands as Miroku pressed a point in his neck.

Kagome was worried, but scared at the same time. What had she done? she didn't know! so once she saw Miroku about to run out she ran and hid behind a door nearby, then saw Koga moments later run in to pick him up then ran back to the bedroom. Kagome decided that she needed to be with Inuyasha and ran to their bedroom also. Once she ran in she heard Koga ask Miroku to find Hojo. then Miroku ran out without even knowing she was there.

"I smelled you" Koga said suddenly

Kagome was confused "What do you mean, you smelled me?" Kagome said, her tone serious as her posture was strong, she didn't like the way Koga was speaking to her, he spoke with anger, pure anger.

"I fucking smelt you when I went in to fetch my boss. What have you done to him?" Koga said as he turned to face her. "Why did you have to mess with our boss eh? why did you have to play with his mind?!" Koga said as he walked closer to Kagome.

"Koga you have no idea what you are talking about, I have never played with Inuyasha's mind and I certainly never tried to mess with him" Kagome said sternly.

Koga walked nearer "I don't fucking care if you did or not, but it's all your fault that he's the way he is now. He was perfectly fine before you and your gang came into the picture. Because of Sango Miroku is acting weird, he can't think straight like the way he did before. Because of you, Inuyasha is suffering." Koga said as his hands were closing in fists.

Kagome stood there listening, listening to his accusations, and raised her head "Koga let me tell you one thing. You have no right to say anything about other people's lives. I've seen Miroku and Sango and I know for a fact that they like eachother. But eventually Miorku was going to meet someone, so it doesn't matter whether it was now or later, it's not in any way Sango's fault that any of this fucking shit happened, okay. So don't you dare blame anyone else and especially any of my friends, and if you are a true friend that you make yourself out to be then think about what Miroku want's more than anything. Think that maybe Miroku could be happy with Sango. And about Inuyasha, I don't know why he started acting this way okay? if I did do you think I would even try to harm him. You need to understand feeling's Koga before you accuse anyone of harming or manipulating someone." Kagome looked down "You can't understand what it feels like... to like someone, and know...know that you two could never be together. It's hard, harder than you think" Kagome just looked at Inuyasha as she smield warmly "He and I promised a union for a couple of months. I am not a woman who back's on her word, and I would never ever intentionally hurt Inuyasha. Ever"

Koga just stared at Kagome as his hands went limp by his sides. However he just walked out of the room, leaving Kagome there in the middle of the room. "Koga" Kagome called once more, Koga stopped half way as he listened "I just hope that one day you and me could get along, you are a kind person and deep down you care for your friends a lot, to the point you would die for them. Your loyal, but just try to understand...understand that there is more to the situation than just on the outside" Koga closed his eyes and gave a small smirk.

"Feh" was the last thing he said before Koga left.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Miroku smiled as he was standing behind the door, listening to everything with Hojo quiet next to him. Miroku then directed Hojo to act as if nothing had happened. Miroku and Hojo walked in and saw Kagome turn around "Oh Hojo, Miroku" Miroku nodded and Hojo waved "Hello Miss kagome" Hojo said in a soft voice. Kagome smiled, she just realised that Hojo and Miroku were around the same height, near to Inuyasha's height. "Hojo please heal Inuyasha's hand" Hojo nodded and smiled as he sat next to Inuyasha.

Kagome was still breathing a little deeply from before. Miroku held her hand, Kagome noticed this and looked up "Well said Kagome...well said" Miroku smirked. Then that;s when Kagome realised he must have heard everything and just nodded. " However, even if you know Koga is a kind person, he has never had anyone to care for him or anyone to care about. He was always the type to grow up alone and be independant, he then found us and that;s when the No.9's started to exist" Kagome stood there listening closely to Miroku's story. Miroku noticed this and smiled a little "Then he started to learn that he had people who care about him and people that he could protect. He in his words finally had a family. So it;s really hard for him to see everyone changing slowly" Miroku looked down.

Kagome turned to see Miroku "Miroku do you like Sango?" Miroku just stood there silent and nodded towards Inuyasha's direction "Take care of him, I will patrol until he wakes" then just like that Miroku left. Kagome ignored the fact that he had not answered and turned to Inuyasha.

"Hojo how is he?" Kagome asked as she went on top of the bed and sat next to Inuyasha, as she raised her hand and moved a little of his fringe from his forehead, causing his puppy dog ears to twitch. Kagome just giggled. Inuyasha felt someone...no two people nearby and smelt jasmine's as well as Sakura blossom's. He started to open his eyes slowly, only seeing spots before he started to see a raven haired angel. His raven haired angel. "Kagome?" He says croakly. Kagome nodded quickly "Inuyasha are you okay?"

Inuyasha just grunted his response as he remembered there was another smell he turned to see Hojo and suddenly his eyes went wide and growled harshly. Hojo backed away, and Miroku as well as Koga ran in seeing Inuyasha about to attack Hojo with Kagome behind him, his possessivness getting the better of him. As Hojo tried to get close to Kagome, Inuyasha growled again and held Kagome into his arms possessively. Koga and Miroku turned to look at each other. "Hojo" they both said as they found out the source of his anger from before.

"Do you think Hojo got too close to Kagome in some way?" Miroku asked Koga.

Koga stood still, if that was the case, then he knew...just how much Kagome meant to Inuyasha. Way more than just partners, it was escalating to something else, something more powerful. His family was starting to move on and he didn't like the idea, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Kagome calmed Inuyasha down, or tried to "Inuyasha please relax, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere see" Inuyasha then saw Kagome and his eyes softened and his amber eyes re-appeared. "Kagome" Kagome nodded as Inuyasha embraced her tightly, before looking at Hojo. He had just ignored Hojo as he turned back to embrace Kagome and start to lick her neck. "Kagome" Kagome smiled and allowed Inuyasha to carry on with his little ministrations of comfort.

Koga and Miroku just ordered Hojo to leave. Once Hojo had left, Miroku and Koga decided it was time to leave also. "Do you think that Inuyasha finally is allowing his feelings to show?" Koga asked Miroku. Miroku just sighed and leaned his head back "Yeah he is" Koga just left as he walked to the main room.

Miroku however decided to go excercise somewhat and saw Sango there on the running machines, her brunette hair swaying from side to side as her legs and arms flexed as she ran, earphones in her ears and her body running fluently without any flaws, going at a pretty damn fast speed. Miroku then felt it again, his heart...his heart the way it ached silently for the brunette beauty in front of him.

Sango just kept running, trying to crop out the slow ache of need that she had...for Miroku. 'God Miroku why!?' Sango thought to herself out loud as she started to run as fast as she could. 'Ge tout of my head!'

Miroku saw the speed she was going at, and knew that it would be dangerous if she carried on. "Sango stop!" Miroku shouted but Sango didn't hear she just ran even faster, before she tripped and Miroku thought fast as she caught her before she could do any further damage. "Sango you idiot! your injured! what the fuck were you thinking are you stupid!?" Miroku shouted as he protected her injured arm protectively against his chest as Sango's breathing was quick and he could feel something wet near his shirt. "Miroku...why? why do I feel like this...around you?" Miroku was shocked at what she said, but more shocked to see her tears. "Sa-Sango?" Sango tried to get away from his grip, his warmth and the security she felt when she was in them...but she knew...she couldn't he was her rival. Sango couldn't get out of his grip however and Miroku just picked her up bridal style as he went to her room.

Koga was sitting in the main room on the mini bar with a glass of vodka...just pure vodka, that could easily burn anyone's throat. However he didn't care he just wanted to get his ass drunk so he could forget about all the shit that happened today. "A rough day huh?" Ayame said as she went to sit on the stool next to Koga. Koga just snorted and drank even more. "You could say that, what the fuck do you want now?" Ayame just clicked her tongue "My my you really aren't a welcoming person are you" Ayame just sighed as she smirked and went behind the bar to prepare a drink and gave it to Koga. Koga looked at her strangely "Trust me it does the same damage vodka does, just as strong but at least not burning, and faster. Trust me I've drank this shit plenty of times and it's helped a lot" Koga just saw Ayame chugging down one.

Koga decided to try it, and realised how good it was, he couldn't tell exactly what alcohol was in them, but all he knew was that whatever Ayame made was giving him a really good kick. "Not bad wench" Ayame just smirked "how about we drink all night, today has been hectic, with all the shooting and Sango and all the fucked up drama that;s been getting to me lately" Koga just smirked "Not bad language for a wolf bitch" Ayame just smiled, knowing in demon terms a bitch meant female "why thank you, so wanna join me?" Koga just shrugged "might as well."

Drink after drink and soon they both got so drunk it was unbelievable how they were still awake. Koga was leaning against Ayame as he slurred his words "H-hey...i'm...im fucking drunk!" Koga laughed hysterically whilst Ayame was there with a bottle in her hand "WOOOOO" She shouted as they were in Koga's room. Koga just chuckled as he fell and fumbled on his sheets. Ayame fell on top of the bed with Koga both drunk, to the point they should have been knocked out ages ago, but both refused to break just yet under the alcohol's influence.

"Gotta love alcohol!" Ayame shouted. Koga just looked up at Ayame and did something he never thought he'd do. He sat up and in one swift movement pressed his lips against hers in a fierce lip lock. Ayame giggling and enjoying every bit of it.

However Ayame opened her eyes wide, and pushed Koga off as he landed on the bed again "N-no" were her only words before she ran out and stumbled a few times, but enough to reach the door, and leave without taking one last look backwards.


	10. Kagura Appears

Chapter 10 Kagura appears

Miroku left Sango to lie down in her bed as he ordered Sango to lie down and to not move. Miroku came back up with food and a glass of water "Sango why the fuck would you do that much hard excercise when you just had a bullet in your arm this morning?" Sango was amazed at Miroku's anger and sighed. "Miroku in a fight no matter if you're injured or not you will need to carry on to survive. I was lucky this time becuase I was a sniper, but if I was in Kagome and Iuyasha's place, even with a bullet in my arm I would need to carry on fighting. Your enemy won't care if you're injured or not, they will kill you, and the more weakness you show the more probable they will know that they could kill you instantly" Miroku was slightly shocked, he always knew the most complex logic. But what Sango just said was so basic, and it never crossed his mind. Miroku just smirked 'God this woman is just full of surprises' he thought.

Sango just sighed and started feeling herself doze off into the land of sleep. Miroku saw this and took away the tray as he pulled the covers up and tucked her in comfortably being careful of her arm. Miroku caressed the brace on her arm and gave her a kiss to the forehead. "Thank you...Sango" Sango however was fast asleep. And Miroku left the room.

However once he went outside to get some fresh air he felt somewhat of a hurricane and saw a woman appear "Hello there you must be Miroku" Miroku just walked back in as he took out his mobile phone. "Fuck this is not good"

Koga woke up with a splitting headache and an awful hangover that was the worst he's ever had since his secondary school years. "Fuck...what happened" Then very slowly he started to piece together last night.

'Someone was with me' he thought to himself 'who was it' then it clicked "Ayame"

Ayame herself was stirring in her bed as she didn't even notice Sango or Miroku enter the room, because she was just too damn tired. "Sango?" she said slowly as she held her head "Fuuuuuuck my head hurt's like a bitch" Ayame said as she stood up slowly and saw Sango in a deep sleep. Ayame smiled as she went to check on her friend even if her head was hurting. She made sure she was comfortable and patted her arm brace before leaving to get some coffee to wash down the alcohol.

Koga slowly got up as he held his head in his hands and hissed "Fuck it hurt's!" Koga said as he wanted to go down to the main room to clear his head and not in his stuffy bedroom.

However as he went downstairs Koga didn't see where he was going and bumped into Ayame

"Ayame"

"Koga"

Both said at the same time. They both just stared at each other as if they were strangers, however as they had made that contact they both remembered the kiss. Ayame and Koga went wide-eyed "OH GOD!" they both yelled at the same time. Koga was the first to speak after that "Woman what the hell did you do to me last night?" Koga questioned her.

Ayame just snorted "ME! I just helped you because you were in a shitty mood and I thought you would have wanted some company! then you have the nerve to take me to your room and kiss me first!" Ayame yelled.

Koga just keh'd "I was too drunk to take into account what I was doing. I don't even know how I ended up kissing someone like you!" Ayame didn't want to admit it, but his words had hurt her.

"Well sorry for being such a disgusting person that you detest so much and can't even be a man and look or talk to properly! Grow up Koga!" Ayame said as she walked off. Koga just cursed "Whatever" and went to go sit down. However he then got a phone call from Miroku "Yeah?"

"We are under attack Koga" Koga got up straight away and prepared himself

"Who is it?" Koga asked

Miroku knew instantly " A wind sorceress"

Meanwhile, whilst all this was happening at the same time Inuyash and Kagome had 9their moment.

Inuyasha just kept embracing Kagome as he snuggled into her neck "Inuyasha, don't worry I'm here now" Inuyasha just kissed her neck "I know...I know" Kagome needed to ask "Inuyasha why were you so angry, why were you screaming my name?" Inuyasha just sat up and looked away "Kagome...I didn't like the way Hojo had approached you okay. He was too friendly for my liking, it looked as if he was eating you just by the look in his eyes. And I don't like anyone touching what is mine" Kagome as Inuyasha got up and went to the mini bar. Kagome just followed and as she got near, she hugged him from behind "Oh Inuyasha, was it because of Hojo" she felt Inuyasha tense. Kagome sighed "Inuyasha in case you haven't noticed, who is the person that I want more than anything, the person I just can't stay away from" Kagome said as Inuyasha slowly went wide-eyed and loosened his grip a little.

Kagome noticed this and carried on "Who is the person...that I have dreamed about ever since that night 2 years ago...the person who's kisses make me feel hot and bothered" Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Do you know who?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha was just lost for words as he looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagome held both his hands in hers and looked at them before looking back up at Inuyasha "You Inuyasha." Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hands. "Inuyasha, there is no reason for being jealous" Inuyasha winced "I-Im not jealo-" Kagome interrupted "It's written all over your face and attitude mister" Kagome said playfully. Inuyasha just humphed as he looked to the side.

Kagome sighed "Inuyasha look at me" Inuyasha turned his head back and looked at Kagome "Inuyasha, do you know just how hot and bothered only YOU can make me?" Inuyasha bit his lower lip. "Kagome" Kagome just grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast. "I think we were interrupted before" Kagome said as she smirked. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and couldn't help but just think about how fortunate he was to have found such a feisty, intelligent, down right sexy, and just fucking amazing in every way woman as Kagome. "Kagome...I...oh god Kagome. Damn you woman!" Inuyasha said as he lifted her up and placed a giggling Kagome onto the bed as he crawled on top of her and slammed his lips onto hers in a hungry kiss as he separated to take of his muscle shirt and bending back down causing his dog tag to land in between Kagome's prefect breasts causing her to startle at the sudden coldness that the metal tag inflicted. Inuyasha went back to kissing Kagome hungrily. Kagome loved the way his skin felt under her hands, the way his hard six pack and rough muscles flexed when she ran her hands over them. Inuyasha grabbed both her hands and brought her to sit up as he took of her shirt.

Kagome wasn't complaining and instead straddled Inuyasha as they both sat up on the bed, Kagome a little higher than Inuyasha who was kissing and inflicting small bites and nips on her neck whilst his hands touched and caressed the smooth skin of her back. Kagome tilted her head back as her hands were lost in his silver mane. Her mouth open but no noise came out. Inuyasha then reached higher and unclasped her bra as Kagome raised her arms to hold the straps and threw the piece of lingerie somewhere in the room. Inuyasha smiled gentlyas did Kagome as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionatly as she wounded her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest and near his chin. Inuyasha covered her small hand with his large calloused ones and slowly pushed Kagome back down onto the bed so he could get access to her breasts more.

then suddenly as Inuyasha started to reach for his targets he heard his mobile phone go off. "Leave it" Kagome said as she kissed his jaw and neck, Inuyasha forgot all about the stupid contraption and went back to his Kagome. But then it rang again, and Kagome sighed loudly "Will we ever have a break" Inuyasha shouted before kissing Kagome once more "Wait here baby" Kagome just nodded and kissed back as Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his phone, and saw it was Miroku.

"This better be good Miro!" Inuyasha yelled, hating being interrupted for the SECOND time.

"Boss we are under attack!" Inuyasha was confused.

"But we were just attacked yesterday...well this morning" Inuyasha said tiredly as he rubbed his face. Two fights in a day...' .life'

"But boss this is just one person but she is a wind sorceress." Inuyasha's face went serious as he growled low.

"Okay be right there, whatever you do try to hold out till me and Kagome get there"

"Okay boss" and with that said Inuyasha hung up, and walked back to Kagome as he went to put his shirt back on.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha walked over and gently picked up Kagome "You need to get dressed again, we are under attack. But this time Miro sais we have a fucking wind sorceres"

Kagome grabbed her bra and shirt as she changed into a pair of black leather shorts and her mini black crop top, placing her knee-high boot and fingerless gloves and finally picked up her mini leather jacket as she prepared her pistols and knifes in her thigh and hips. Then she ties her hair up in a high ponytail and saw that Inuyasha wore his black jeans his muscle shirt and leather jacket his hair out this time armed with a rifle. They both then ran out.

They both saw everyone was positioned, to the snipers to the watch dogs surrounding the building and Koga up front with Ayame, and some other people such as Ayuka and Ayumi, and some of the other guys.

"Boss!" Ayame shouted.

Kagome went to Ayame "Ayame where is Sango?" Ayame looked at Sango "She is sleeping" Kagome nodded "good, it's dangerous if she with us now"

"Oh I can hear your little whispering and i feel sorry for your poor Sango dear, she must be in pain from this morning" Kagura said as she smirked

Kagome's eyes darkened "How the fuck do you know about Sango?" Kagome asked the wind sorceress.

Kagura just gave a smirk "Well you see dear, a little bird told me" Kagura closed her fan and softly landed on the ground however she had a shield of wind surrounding her. "As you may have noticed I am a wind demoness, and I work for your so-called mystery killer X" Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened. Kagura licked her lips. She loved when they had that reaction on their faces. "Well enough chit-chat" Kagura still kept her smirk as she closed her eyes and presed her palms together chanting a mantra.

Inuyasha was glued to Kagome, he would die if anything happened to his Kagome. Kagura just smiled "Awwww well would you look at that, young love" Kagura's smirk was lost "too bad it'll all be over very soon" then with that Kagura blew and out came spears of wind heading towards the gang as over hundreds had come at once.

"Shit!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed Kagome and rolled onto the ground. He turned to see everyone else and saw that they were safe, However Inuyasha saw a big gash on his shoulder and winced slightly.

Kagura laughed "Let the fun begin"


	11. Inuyasha's past

Chapter 11 Inuyasha's past

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha with a huge gash on his shoulder "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just stood up and smirked at Kagome's direction "Feh, a little cut like this is nothing Kagome" Inuyasha turned around and with his hand over his wound "You are going to pay back bitch" Kagura just smirked. "Oh am I?" Inuyasha just threw his hand and screamed "BLADES OF BLOOD" and just like that blades of blood were heading for Kagura but with just a swing of her fan they disintegrated far too easily for Inuyasha's liking. Inuyasha cursed under his.

Miroku looked at Kagura and picked up his machine gun as he started firing, Kagome had done the same and flipped her two pistols as she started to shoot, followed by Koga and Ayame. Kagura just kept smirking as her shield started to slowly spin and gradually spun faster and faster until she deflected all the bullets back to the gang. "Fuck!" Koga shouted as on instinct grabbed Ayame and rolled to the other side. Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome and jumped out-of-the-way of the bullets. Inuyasha knew from the beginning that bullets were useless, what this woman needed was something more powerful than just bullets. He would have to use it, he woud have to use what he didn't want to bring out unless it was something very serious. And if X is more powerful than this bitch then for sure he would need to use it.

Inuyasha growled loudly as she started to speak "I did not come here to argue or to fight. On the contrary I am here because I thought that you all would want to know more about your mysterious X"

"How the fuck do you know our names?" Kagura just stared in the building "You figure it out bad boy. Don't trust people to easily" Kagome then spoke "What do you mean?" Kagura just rolled her eyes. "I do not have time for all this nonsense it is giving me a dreadful headache" Kagura said as she massaged her temples. "Listen, my message to you all was that from now on, you need to be extra careful. Because X is going to bring many more surprises" and with that she pressed two fingers to her lips and kissed them as her wind shield spun and she had disappeared.

Koga and Ayame got up, Koga looked at Ayame and blushed slightly at seeing her shirt half way ripped, causing him to be able to see her cleavage and perfect tanned skin easier. Ayame just blushed but then pushed him and walked over to Kagome. Koga just got up with a huff and glared at the girl in question. Miroku had walked up to Inuyasha "Boss?" Inuyasha just fisted his hands "I'm going to have to use it Miro" Miroku scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but then after a bit his eyes widened. "Are you sure Yasha. It looked worthless" Inuyasha just sighed loudly as he scratched the back of his neck. "I need to Miro".

Inuyasha saw Kagome talking with Ayame and walked up to them. Kagome walked over "Inuyasha your arm" Kagome said. 'Oh yeah my arm' Inuyasha gave a little laugh "Don't worry about it wench, it's nothing that serious. I'll be fine by a week or so" Kagome bit her bottom lip but then heard what he had called her "Wench! Oh Takahashi!" Inuyasha just smiled and grabbed her hand as he dragged her to a flight of stairs heading downstairs. Kagome was confused as they walked down over 5 flights of stairs. "Inuyasha how many more?" Inuyasha snorted "come on Kagome, it's the first time I have ever heard of anybody that had whined walking down the stairs and not up" Kagome just humphed.

Soon they both reached a door. Kagome was confused but just bit her tongue and once he opened the door. The room was filled with dust and practically empty, other than the back wall that had some faint light from the small window at the top of the wall. And as she saw what the light was shinning down on her eyes widened however she then saw Inuyasha go forward and gently reached out to grab it and as he did, he had landed at the spotlight of the little spotlight. Kagome couldn't help but admire how his silver hair shined even brighter than the moon, and how his lean figure was higlighted to outline his strong jaw line his cheeks his ears, but what hypnotised Kagome more, was when he turned around and she saw his molten gold eyes that were a hue darker and stood out like stars with small tint of silver here and there. He had looked like a god, there were no words to descirbe him, he looked almost wolf like as he smirked a little poking a fang out.

Kagome shoom her head as she saw him beckon his hand towards her. Kagome had walked closer and as soon as she was next to him, he started talking. "Kagome, I want to show you something" Kagome nodded and saw Inuyasha hold the hilt of the sword, and slowly took the sword out of it's sheath and it had transformed into a huge fang, and by huge she meant HUGE. It was twice Inuyasha's size, and at the hilt was fur, a good quantity of fur, and the hilt had carefully carved designs and the last thing...how could he hold it! it must have weighed a ton or more. Kagome's jaw literally dropped, and Inuyasha smirked at her reaction and looked back to his sword.

"Kagome meet Tetsuaiga" Kagome was amazed, she just kept stuttering and just couldn't say anything. For once in a long time Kagome was lost for words. Once her shock was over she had looked at Inuyasha and saw him gaze at the sword with a small smile. Kagome loved it...she hadn't seen him smile much at all, but when he did even if it was faint...it was beautiful, he was beautiful.

Then Inuyasha began speaking again "Your probably wondering why I wanted to show you" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked straight into her eyes and nodded. Inuyasha started to slowly move the Tetsuaiga and started talking. "One time when I was little, my mother had told me a story" Kagome listened carefully, Inuyasha was talking about his family, and now that she thought of it she knew nothing about his family or background. She carried on listening knowing he only could talk to her right now. "And I had asked her many times 'Mum where is dad' and 'mum when will he come back home' My mother Izayoi always just gave me that same gentle smile she would always give when I asked about my dad. She would always say he was on a trip and would be back home soon" Inuyasha's smile was lost and he gazed at the ground with his eyes closed "then when I was around 14, I started realising that if the story my mother had told me was true then he would surely be home by now. I had only relied on pictures and photos of my parent's, the wedding photos the albums" Kagome smiled gently and grabbed his free hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Inuyasha gripped her hand thankful for the gesture. "Then I had decided that I would ask my mother one more time where my father was. She looked at me sadly, not her gentle smile she would always have...no this time it was sad. Her words were 'He will never come back my baby' I was shocked, I mean what would you expect I was a fucking kid who after 14 years found out his father was never alive"

"After my mother said that she had told me the whole story. The truth." Kagome looked at there hands "What was the truth Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked away sadly as he placed Tetsuaiga back into it's sheith and hanged it back onto the wall, he turned back around and sat down onto the ground. He looked up and opened his arms in an embrace for Kagome. Kagome smiled gently and walked into his embrace and laid her back against his chest. Inuyasha placed his head in her neck where he could smell her sweet, delicate aroma surrounding her like a calming, soothing aura had possessed her. He took in a big breath and spoke "My mother you see was from a very wealthy family, and by wealthy I mean first class wealthy, she was a human and her family practically controlled a quarter of Japan. My father was too, however he was a full demon and both there families had never gotten on well, the reason being that humans and demon's never should mate, that demons would taint the human race and that the humans would taint the demon race. In those day's humans and demons never really got along however not all were enemies, which caused both of the families to detest each other. However my father met my mother and they became good friends, close friends. After a while they had started to love each other, but when both families found out they were furious, and so my parent's gave up there heritage and decided to live together away from all the fancy dresses and the pesky rich pests" Kagome carried on listening leaning her head on his shoulder as her hands were intertwined with his hands that were wrapped protectively around her waist.

"After that ordeal they got married and there close friends that had loved them and had protected them, and who encouraged them to marry whether it was right or wrong. Then around a month later my mother was pregnant with me. She said both her nad my father were happy, but my father was so ecstatic that he couldn't sleep or eat and most of the time stayed up at night waiting to see her belly grow. literally." Kagome laughed lightly, making Inuyasha smile and nuzzled against her neck "Then when my mother was in labour, she was too overdue and so had to give birth at home. However my father's family had found out about there engagement and the fact that my mother was pregnant with me, and so one night both families had gone to the house and when my father answered he saw that his family were ready...literally ready to kill someone" Kagome looked up anger in her eyes "Who?" Inuyasha looked away "me" Kagome gasped and tightened her hold of his hand on hers. "However my father protected both my mother and me. My mother however walked towards the door with me in my arms and protected me as she shouted for them to go away and to leave them alone."

"Why didn't your mother's family appear?"

"Because they were human they were weak, however they were the type to disown their child and no matter what would have happened if there child died they wouldn't give two shits about it"

"Thats horrible" Kagome said sadly.

"My father however had Tetsuaiga behind the door that was made from his fang in order to protect my mother should this situation or any other kind occur. He took out Tetsuaiga and it transformed, my grandfather" Kagome noticed Inuyasha growled at the word 'grandfather' "was enraged that he would use the weapon against his own family, however my mother told me that my father didn't care he would kill them in an instant if they ever touched me or my mother. And the next thing you know my father was fighting them. However some other angry demons had surrounded the house and one after another they cornered us, and my father had gotten injured badly, slaying and killing anyone who even stepped through the door. He had apparently kissed my mother for the last time before telling her 'Our son's name will be Inuyasha, remember that my love' then My father closed the door leaving my mother and me inside locked and away from danger. she said she was in distress and in tears...becasue she knew...she knew he was gone. And her thoughts were right...as the sound of cheers were heard. My mother didn't dare look outside in fear of what she would see"

Kagome was on the verge of tears "My mother then opened the door and cried for hours and hours, day's, weeks, months. But she sais she would be strong for me. And after she had told me...that my father was dead and all because people didn't like the fact that two races who were in love were mated was just stupid. I had then found out why at school I had always gotten bullied, I had always been name called, threatened, beaten because of my half blood. I hadn't belonged anywhere, only my mother had open arms for me"

Kagome couldn't help it and turned around on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Inuyasha buried his face in her neck and too cried. Kagome stroked his hair soothingly "Inuyasha you are always wanted, those kids were just jealous...jealous that your parents had fought for something, that they had died to protect you. In my opinion that's the best love any person, could, could experience. You were created like any of us were, you were born into this world with love and with parents who wanted you, and protected you to their deaths. And Inuyasha if anything..." Kagome looked into his eyes as she pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes as his thumbs cleared the tears from her eyes "you are the most strongest and the most loved child that this world could ever have. A child made from two people who fought for themselves and who didn't take shit from anybody"

Inuyasha couldn't help but embrace Kagome tighter as his tears just didn't stop "What about your mother?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just spoke with his head near her neck nuzzling there. "She had gotten depressed after reminiscing the past, and had gotten ill, she wa sill for at least 3 years before she couldn't take the depression and the illness any more and...died a short while after" Kagome shook her head "Oh Inuyasha, my poor Inuyasha" Inuyasha cried freely with Kagome safely tucked in his arms.

"I was then living on the streets of Tokyo all on my own, like a rat. People spat on me, called me half breed told me I deserved my fate of being alone, that I would always be on my own" Kagome shook her head again "Then I met Miroku who was in a similar condition to me, then we had both depended and suportted each other when we bumped into Koga who was defensive at first but then after a while we had become good friends." Inuyasha snorted "Could you believe a demon a human and me in the middle a mixture of both, all together fighting with each other to survive."

Kagome looked at him "How did you survive?" Inuyasha sighed "It wasn't easy Kagome, we had to steal rely on whoever for a couple of weapons to protect ourselves. Obviously none of us went to school any more and a bunch of 16 and 17 year olds on the streets, we were automatically labelled as gangsters. We had to do dodgy business with a few other gang's, and some of us even had to sleep with women for money" Kagome tensed "You have..."

Inuyasha sighed "Almost, only once though no matter how it was I couldn't, I just couldn't do it, I couldn't fuck anybody for money, if I wanted to earn money I would earn it myself through hard work and determination, not through a bunch of hoe's and bitch's who showed of their money for a quick night" Kagome sighed in relief "So our mr. bad boy Inuyasha is still a virgin" Kagome teased. Inuyasha chuckled "Don't worry baby, I'm still a virgin and proud" Kagome blushed "W-who e-ever asked I-I don' t... d-din't" Inuyasha lifted a finger and placed it on her lips gently. "Then we had decided that if we were seen as gangsters, we would be one. So we created our own gang and after a bit we started to form a strong gang with humans demons all together. Then we had all started our new lives, the best way we could, relying on each other."

Kagome nodded and looked up at the sword, Inuyasha followed her gaze and then looked back at Kagome, her face engulfed in the small ray of light touching her delicate cupped her cheeks and Kagome covered one of his hand with her own as she looked in his eyes and saw nothing but passion and adoration. "Kagome the reason I told you this story was because after witnessing Kagura today, being that she works for X, is fucking strong and too powerful for us. So I have no choice but to start using my fathers sword from now on. However I will protect you the same way my father protected my mother Kagome" Kagome gasped "that sword only transforms into it's true form when the holder has the desire to protect a person dear to them. And I swear now that I have you I wont let anyone hurt you" And with those words he had pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, transferring all of his adoration and promises to her.

Both stayed there with the moonlight shining on them both in a light blanket. However none knew that someone was outside the door listening to everything.

Miroku had walked upstairs to check on Sango and when he came in he heard a very angry Sango who was growling. "Are you okay?" Sango turned and Miroku couldn't help blush even if her arm was in a brace, her hair dishevelled and shirt hiked up from her sleep, her cheeks red and puffed out in anger, her eyes a furious chocolate brown that hypnotised him. Miroku felt his heart again race quickly...very quickly.

"How come no-one woke me up when we had some fight from before!?" Miroku couldn't help but chuckle "my my Sango, and here we didn't want to disturb you so you could relax and heal carefully" Sango wasn't buying it though.

Miroku sighed "Sango it was Kagome's orders as well to not let you out" at that he saw her face change into a more calmer façade "Oh...okay then" Miroku almost fell "That's it! I swear you are bi-polar one time your angry and the other time your normal...weird" Sango threw a pillow his way "Shut up! I still have a good arm ya know" Miroku just walked up and stretched his hand out to rub her behind, how...no body knows but he had gotten a harsh slap "Pervert!"

Koga was in his room 'Why did my instincts kick in when Ayame was in danger' Koga held a hand up to his heart "What's happening to me" Koga just lied there in frustration. Everything was normal before the stupid Nikun's arrived, and fucked up his normal train of thinking.

Ayame was in the main room however polishing her pistols 'Koga protected me...pft I didn't need his protection' but Ayame knew she was lying to herself...her heart beated fast when he had embraced her, and she felt safe...warm, secure.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kagura, I applaud you" X said

Kagura just closed her fan and snickered as she walked out "Has he said anything new since you left?"

"All he said was that Inuyasha is going to use Tetsuiga to defeat you"

X laughed like a mad person as he placed his feet up on his desk and leaned back on his office chair with another cigar in his mouth "So that brat has the Tetsuaiga...well we'll see just what his true powers are all in due time" and with that nothing more was said.


	12. A morning to remember

Chapter 12 A Morning to remember

Kagome woke up and found herself in Inuyasha's bedroom. Kagome closed her eyes as the light was burning, she then felt warmth coming from her left side and scooted closer to it feeling a hard chest. Kagome decided to try again and slowly opened her eyes and squinted some as she saw a bare chest that had strands and locks of silver spread out on. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha there in all his perfect manly glory half-naked right next to her, why? because his shirt was off which made Kagome blush even more Kagome couldn't help but felt the heat that was building up down below, and tried to rub her legs together which made it even worse. Kagome didn't remember how she had ended up in his bedroom when they were in the room underground last night. Kagome just rubbed her face as she then tried to move but was quickly enveloped in Inuyasha's embrace. Kagome found herself against a hard tanned chest once more, and gave a surprise squeal as she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist and the other around her shoulders, one of his legs on top of hers, caging her so she wouldn't go anywhere.

Kagome's head was under his chin and as she looked up she gasped, he looked so peaceful, his usual rough expressions completely changed into one of calm and gentleness. His lips were in a small smile as his eyes shut gently, his eyelashes were a perfect size, his face was glowing as the rays of sun shot through the window. Kagome then saw his eye lids move as his ears swiveled. Kagome took notice of the furry appendages and without thinking she had lifted one hand whilst the other was tucked underneath her chin, and started to massage and rub the appendage up and down. Kagome was amazed when she heard him purr and giggled to herself quietly as he bent his face down and nuzzled her cheek whilst his legs had pulled her in further and his arms were tighter in the embrace, almost as if Kagome was a part of him, which she was in a way. In his heart.

Kagome saw the gash in his shoulder heal, but a scar formed and her face saddened, but just tried to ignore it and carried on with massaging his ears.

Inuyasha felt movement and started to feel his warmth slip away and used his nose to smell Jasmine's and Sakura flowers and knew instantly it was his Kagome. He tightened his hold around her and brought his leg over hers as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Then he felt her hands reach up and massage his ears, Inuyasha never liked anyone touching his ears but if it was his Kagome he would let her touch them all she wanted. He purred as her soft delicate hands yet rough from past battles glided over the said appendages gently, he heard her giggle and decided that it was time for him to wake up.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw his Kagome there all tucked up next to him with that glowing smile that he hardly sees adorning her face that was glowing as the sunlight hit her back making her look like an angel...his angel. "For how much longer do you plan on keeping that up?" Inuyasha asked pretending that he had just woken up. Kagome stopped giggling and retreated her hand quickly. Inuyasha had to chuckle as his eyes slowly opened and stared into Kagome's chocolate ones. The arm that was around her waist lifted and his hand gently caressed her cheek before slowly moving his hand behind her neck and gently bringing her forward as her lips gently fell onto his. Inuyasha's hand moved down her shoulder, arm, until he grasped her small hand into his and brought it back up to his ear. Kagome looked up at him with a confused gaze "You can carry on, I never told you to stop" Inuyasha said as he gave a small smile before going back to showering Kagome with kisses.

Kagome loved it, being able to wake up and to see the guy that she had wanted yet not being able to have, wrapped in his arms and being able to just be close to him. Kagome lifted one of her hands as she kept the other tucked under her chin, and placed it on his cheek as her lips moved with his. Inuyasha put more pressure into the kiss as he slowly got on top and straddled her hips yet being careful not to put too much of his weight on her. Kagome loved it when Inuyasha placed gentle kisses on her neck as he nipped and sucked gently whilst his hands were massagin her breasts.

"Shirt...of...now" Inuyasha demanded huskily between his kisses and nips on her neck. Kagome sat up and lifted her arms as Inuyasha helped with the rest. Inuyasha pushed her back down onto the bed as his kisses and ministrations were starting to get rougher and powerful. Kagome loved it and she tucked the bottom of his shirt in a quiet plead for it to be discarded. Inuyasha took it off gladly as he wasted no time in taking of his jeans also. Kagome giggled as he bent down again and unclasped her bra throwing it behind him.

"There is no fucking way we are getting iinterrupted this time" Inuyasha said his voice deep.

Kagome nodded and gasped as she felt his hard on press against her sex "That is why" Inuyasha said as he brought his hands and took of her shorts leaving them both in nothing but their underwear. Kagome ran her hands through his hair as she felt his tongue and mouth engulf her nipple and breasts "Oh god" Inuyasha smirked, just because he was a virgin did not mean he had no skill. Inuyasha carried on fondling and sucking her breasts as he kissed her stomach and reached to his destination. He slowly took of her now wet panties and Kagome shivered at the sudden breeze that touched her lower regions.

Inuyasha loved the view his Kagome shivering and quivering in pleasure, moaning his name as he slowly used his fingers and grazed het clit ever so slowly. Kagome gripped her pillow as she threw her head back and gasped "Oh Inu-Inuyasha" Kagome couldn't speak as she felt his fingers started grazing and dipping in her ever so slowly. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, just two fingers and already it was hard fitting one more, how would she be able to take him. Inuyasha just brought his head down and took out his tongue as he flicked it over her slit and slowly entered her. Kagome's hands were tightening even more as she drowned in the amazing feeling that he was giving her. Inuyasha started pumping two fingers as his tongue grazed her clit harder and harder.

Kagome started to feel her stomach coil as Inuyasha kept up with his ministrations. "Oh oh god...Inu-Inuyasha...i'm almost" Inuyasha could tell the way she was clenching around his fingers then all at once Kagome moaned out loud as she came in his mouth. Inuyasha took it all to the very last drop. He looked up to see Kagome with her eyes shut tight as she was still coming down from the euphoria she was feeling "Inuyasha" she said breathlessely.

"How was it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he crawled back up.

"Amazing" Kagome said, her half-lidded eyes looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled gently "Good" he then winced as Kagome lifted her leg and made contact with his member. Kagome looked into his eyes "Your turn" Inuyasha shook his head "You don't have to-" Kagome interrupted "I want to" Kagome then sat up and grabbed his hand as she pushed him onto the bed. Kagome smirked as she bent down and kissed him tasting herself on his lips. Inuyasha felt as her hands slid from his chest down his abs and reaching for his boxers as she pulled them off and threw them somewhere behind her. She had grabbed his stiff member and started to stroke it slowly squeezing her hand more being careful not to pull the skin to back in order not to hurt him. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to gasp in pleasure. "Oh fuck Kagome" Kagome started to twirl her tongue around the head making sure to keep away from the tip which was really sensitive.

Kagome funny enough enjoyed it a lot also, giving him a blow job whilst hearing him moaning her name. Kagome smirked as she took it all in her mouth but not before licking the side of her lips so it would be easier to fit his HUGE 9 inch rod into her mouth. Kagome started to suck harder and started to deep throat him faster "Kagome!" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's eyes and saw hints of red mix with the amber now and then. Her eyes widened and she knew that his demon was starting to show a little, but she had just carried on with giving him the same amount of pleasure that he had given her before.

Inuyasha was in heaven, he had never felt anything like it, the feeling of Kagome...his Kagome giving him something that he never thought he'd be able to have from the said woman. Inuyasha looked down and saw her hair move as she kept bobbing her head up and down. "Oh god Kagome...i'm so close" Inuyasha said as he gritted his teeth and threw his head back. Kagome kept pumping faster and faster until she felt his hands behind her head and felt his manhood swell and heard his howl of pleasure as he came in her mouth his hands still knotted in her hair.

Kagome got up and licked her lips once before looking up into his eyes warily "Did I do a good job?"

Inuyasha was still trying to get over the high, and smiled as he looked down and saw Kagome so innocently there asking him if she did good. Fuck she did better than good she was amazing! "Kagome you were amazing" Inuyasha said as he brought her up and kissed her passionately.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said

Kagome looked into his eyes as she cupped his cheeks gently and kissed him over and over "Yes...Inu...ya...sha?" she said in-between her kisses.

Inuyasha smiled as he kissed her back and embraced her, gently moving his hands up and down her naked back "I need you Kagome" Kagome looked into his eyes "Inuyasha" Inuyasha covered her hand with his and kissed the palm. "Kagome ever since those 2 years ago like I've said plenty of times I wanted you, but not only as...my girlfriend...but to give my first to you. I've wanted to just take you over and over Kagome. It's been so hard these years...seeing you in those fucking shorts and the way your legs showed your hair and your lips, Kagome everything about you is enticing and I want to take the next step with you. I don't care if we are enemies..." Inuyasha said his voice deep and serious as he flipped them and he was on top "I want you Kagome, and I fucking need you" he started to growl as he kissed her roughly and spread her legs as he inclined the tip into her.

Kagome was shocked yet...she knew that she wanted it too, she too had wanted to give her first to him. Even after realising their mistake 2 years ago. Kagome just nodded as she saw tint of red in his eyes. "Yes Inuyasha, I want you too...so badly" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck "just take me over and over Inuyasha, I want you too, I want you too give me that pleasure" Kagome whispered in his ear "I know Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was happy...and shall we say his demon was satisfied and content. "Good, I promise I'll be careful Kagome...I promise" and just like that they had shared a morning to remember, the constant moans and groans the slapping of their skin and the screams of each others names, as Inuyasha took her god knows how many times she had lost count. But Kagome didn't mind, she wanted this. And for once she will finally be with her Inuyasha the way she had wanted those 2 years ago.

Ayame was with Sango at the medical ward as Hojo was taking of her brace and double checking the bullet wound to make sure it was not infected in any way shape or form, meanwhile they were chatting not even thinking much of Hojo's presence.

"Ayame I'm worried" Sango said

"Why? is it because of Miroku" Ayame said sympathetically as she grabbed Sango's hand.

"Yeah...I don't know...I mean he's in my head all day, I am constantly thinking about him. And when I do" Sango placed her free hand over her chest "I feel happy, my heart beats quickly...and that day when the bullet came I couldn't bare to see him get hurt"

Ayame's eyes widened "Oh my Sango, you like him!" Ayame squealed

Sango went wide-eyed and blushed furiously "N-no I d-don't"

Ayame chuckled "Yeah you are your stuttering"

Rin had waltzed into the room and smiled gently "So how is everyone, I could hear Ayame squealing from down the hall"

Sango just chipped in "Ayame is a lunatic female wolf who is sexually frustrated" Sango started to laugh along with Rin.

Ayame blushed furiously "Now wait just a minute, at least I don't have a crush on some womanizing pervert, god you should see him at nightclubs Sango, he is definitely a man who cannot keep it in his trousers. Either that or he just likes getting slaps" Ayame said as she shook her head.

Rin giggled "Ayame is right Sango, he definitely is a womanizer who enjoys receiving slaps from women instead of positive outcomes" Rin said as she tried to hide in her giggle as she covered her mouth.

Sango just humphed "You guy's jump to conclusions to quickly, who in the world could like a guy like him" Sango said as she jolted her arm

"Um sorry Sango b-but can y-you please stop moving y-your arm please" Hojo said quietly as he saw her glare and went back to his work.

"Sorry Hojo" Sango said feeling sympathy for the young kid. She looked back to her friends and saw them holding in their giggling "Oh you two are impossible" Ayame and Rin just gave her a thumbs up and winked. Sango just laughed 'oh gosh they are annoying but still...they are my friends' then Sango's head popped up.

"Hey where's Kagome?"

Koga and Miroku were once again in the main room and playing pool, whilst both taking a long gulp of their beers. Koga was the first to speak "Fuck too much drama's happened ever since yesterday" Koga said as he threw another beer bottle in the bin on the other side of the room without even needing to look. His aim was perfect.

Miroku nodded slowly as he gave a loud sigh "Hey don't you find it weired that the boss still ain't down?" Miroku asked as he bent down and angled the pool stick carefully before pulling back slowly and giving a slow hit as the white ball had hit a red ball which had entered the hole perfectly.

Koga snickered "Last time I saw him was at that little fight with that bitch Kagura" Koga just stared at Miroku and said "I'll go look for him" Miroku nodded as he managed to ace another one.

Koga walked upstairs and as he was about to knock on his boss's door he heard some thing's he would have prefered not to hear. Koga's eyes widened as his hands turned into fists.

"Inuyasha...oh"

"Kagome"

Koga couldn't bear to hear anymore and stomped off. 'Fucking Nikun's!' he thought angrily, however he then remembered Ayame, and the way she was so happy and easy to talk to, to get along with that night when he had gotten piss drunk. Koga shook his head furiously "Damn it all"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So they are starting to get weaker eh" X said menacingly with his hand on his chin and a dark smirk placed on his hard, cold, face.

Kagura just shrugged her shoulders "When I spoke with them, the Inuyasha...his character and strength should not be taken for granted. He is a good and strong opponent however he cares deeply for the girl"

At this X was amused "A girl you say?"

Kagura nodded as she sat cross leged on the chair in front of his desk with her open fan "Yes a Kagome who is the leader of the Nikun's, they apparently have strong feelings for each other...the kind that is rare and amazing" Kagura said for once speaking in a gentle voice. However hearing Naraku chuckle made her wince and she turned back to her cold structure.

"Amazing, well if this girl is really special then we need to deal with that. Or..." X snapped his fingers "we can use the girl to our advantage"

Kagura shook her head "I think not, she is strong and works to protect her friends. She will not be an easy opponent"

"Then get to it Kagura" X smirked

Kagura just stood up and bowed "Yes sir"

"Kagura remember, you cannot defy me. For you are bound to me" Kagura bit her tongue to stop herself from answering

"You do not need to remind me sir, you have told me before I swear I will not defy you"

X smiled "Good"


	13. A dangerous turn of events

Chapter 13 A dangerous turn of events

Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten dressed around midday after they had relaxed and waited for Kagome to recuperate, Inuyasha could definitely be wild in bed. Kagome got changed into her usual shorts short black crop top that clung to her body, with her leather jacket, her boots and her hair in a high, neat ponytail. Inuyasha changed into a pair of black jeans with a red muscle shirt and a leather jacket on top, his hair out as usual with a pair of black trainers. Once Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha finish she went for the door, however felt two arms embrace her from behind and spin her around, and felt a pair of lips gently touch hers in a short sweet kiss. Their lips separated and Inuyasha smiled "Should we tell anyone about us" Kagome froze and Inuyasha was confused "no?" Kagome just looked at the floor "Inuyasha I don't know how they will react, my main concern is that I don't know how the Nikun's will feel about their leader with an enemy. No.9's and the Nikun's have never really seen eye to eye and you know that" Inuyasha was sad, he didn't want to admit it but he felt hurt. It was true but...

Inuyasha just shook his head "Anything you want Kagome, we'll tell them later. That's if they haven't already found out by then, after all my scent is all over you now" Inuyasha smirked proudly as he puffed out his chest. Kagome blushed furiously and slapped him playfully on the chest "We'll see bad boy. Let's get going" Inuyasha pouted but let her go as they walked down the halls hand in hand.

They went downstairs to the main room, to see everyone going on with their daily routine. Miroku and some others playing pool, some at the back smoking, others near the mini bar drinking, and not one distraction. Inuyasha grinned as he walked, I mean he had just had one of the many things he had never ever experienced in his life and as a man, well let's just say that it's one of the most enjoyable phases he had ever experienced and knowing that he gave it to the most important woman in his life made him even happier. Kagome noticed this and playfully slapped his shoulder "What's with you big boy you are non stop smiling" Kagome said sporting a huge smile herself as they were outside of the main room. Inuyasha just smirked "And what about you huh?" Kagome blushed quickly and cleared her throat "Let's get going Inuyasha we have a lot on our hands now" Inuyasha nodded and gave a loud sigh before entering the room.

"Yo, guys" Inuyasha said as he put one hand in the air and did a short wave.

Miroku and the rest of the group said hi back. Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a tiny but adorable smile "Yeah Kagome?" he said gently holding her hand. Miroku noticed this and gave a perverted smirk. Kagome gave a small smile back of her own "I'm going to see Sango and Ayame" Inuyasha nodded and saw Kagome walk out of the room. Inuyasha turned back around and suddenly had nearly everyone in the room either smirking, glaring, chuckling.

Inuyasha sighed "What guys" Miroku walked up to him and stared at him "Inuyasha where have you been man. We need to start planning to track down X you seem to be in a daze ever since the Nikun's, or more specifically their boss arrived". Inuyasha looked at him in the eyes and shook his head "It's nothing man. I know we need to plan I just had to go see if Tetsuaiga was in good shape for the last battle with X. Kagome came along so we could talk about it"

"Talking doesn't seem to be the only thing you were getting up to eh boss!" Bankotsu a wolf demon said at the back with a cigarette in his hand surrounded by smoke. Inuyasha just feh'd and took out a cigarette himself as he lit it. "Shut the fuck up all of you. What me and Kagome does is our business" Inuyasha said smirking as he placed the drug in his mouth and went to the fridge for a beer.

Miroku did a cat whistle "So it seems our boss is only kind to the woman eh" everyone laughed and Miroku found himself with a smack to the head from Inuyasha.

"Shut the fuck up Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted. He looked around as he took a long drag of his cigarette with the beer in the other hand. "Oi shit head where's Koga?"

Kagome walked down the corridor as she found herself heading towards the sparing section where she knew Rin and Ayame would be, and maybe Sango 'she needs to rest her arm she is human after all' However Kagome heard footsteps behind her. They were didn't think much of it, however when she stopped to fix her shoes the footsteps quieted. Kagome stopped what she was doing and her hand lead to her pocket 'thank god that I had a pistol hidden in my pocket of my jacket'. Kagome walked at a normal pace to cover up her senses of realising anybody int he area. And just kept walking however this time she headed for the roof of the building to make sure when she dealt with the person that no noise was made during the fight that could occur, this was her and the mysterious killer that made her feel like a prey and he/she was the hunter. Last thing she needed was anyone to get hurt. And plus the person made it very clear that he/she was after her and no-one else.

Kagome started walking up the stairs her heels clicking on the floor making the sound resonate in the stairways that lead to the roof. She heard the footsteps follow her own and carried on with trying to ignore the presence until they reached the roof. Once Kagome reached to the door of the roof she felt the footsteps stop. Kagome breathed in once as she opened the door and walked slowly to one side of the building rooftop, and quick as lightning she took out her pistol and turned around pointing it at none other than Koga.

"Koga" Kagome said eyes widening, what on earth would he want with her?

Koga looked at Kagome with deadly eyes. "What is your problem bitch? HUH!" Koga shouted as Kagome was standing there with the pistol still pointing at Koga.

"Koga what are you talking about, I think I made it very clear that I have no problem, and if anything the one with the problem is you now" Kagome said her eyes glared into his own her voice hard and her face stoic as she kept her stance, no way was this wolf going to get the best of her.

Koga just chuckled "You simply don't get it do you bitch. Ever since you fucking came the boss hasn't even given a thought about X because he's too busy fooling around with a bitch like you!" Koga said as he started to advance on Kagome. Kagome took steps back nearing the edge of the building.

"What the fuck are you going on about Koga?" Kagome said still keeping her voice calm, she was not letting Koga intimidate her.

Koga stopped and cracked his knuckles "What I'm talking about bitch, is that I don't give a fuck if the boss likes you, I don't. Whenever me or any of the other boys try to hang out with the boss, or even speak to him all he ever thinks about is you. He is forgetting how harsh his life was, how OUR life was before we created the no.9's. We taught each other not to trust easily, try not to get hurt, and here you are poisoning him!" Koga shouted

Kagome's eyes widened as her hold on the pistol tightened "Koga you have no idea what you are talking about right now" she said as Koga started advancing on her again, but now even quicker. Kagome had to turn around as she walked backwards to make sure she didn't fall.

"Don't I, me and Miroku and the bos were friends for god knows, we fought for each other and we trusted no one but us. Our life was good, until you came into the picture!" Koga said starting to get angrier and angrier by the second.

Kagome tried to keep calm "Koga, there will be a time in Inuyasha's, Miroku's and your time where you will have other people to depend on, not just yourselves. Whatever me and Inuyasha do is none of your business!" Kagome was starting to get slightly scared at Koga's now sudden furious energy that he was sporting.

Koga growled deadly "Off course it's my business. And I will make sure to deal with the business properly!" Koga said as he ran towards her with his claws and went straight for her chest, however Kagome jumped to the side and rolled over the pistol still gripped tightly in her hand. 'Fuck this shit, I need to make him come to his senses, he's losing it'

Koga ran once more and growled harshly, Kagome shot her pistol once aiming for his shoulder but he had smacked it away with his hand, and Kagome placed the gun back into her pocket. Bullets wouldn't work on him. Kagome stood up and just as Koga went to punch her she had caught the hand and kicked him in the gut before punching him once. Koga was pissed now and caught Kagome in a head lock from behind choking her. "You should have never come here" Koga said as his grip on her neck tightened.

Kagome grabbed his arm and with her elbow, hit his gut and kicked grabbed his hand as she threw him forward making him hit the ground hard in front of her, she got on top and punched Koga. However Koga grabbed her forearms and kicked her gut as she was lying down now and Koga straddled her and punched Kagome twice in the face before punching him once and kicking him where it hurts. She got up and so did Koga.

"I don't know man, the last time I saw him he went to your room this morning to try to see where you were, since then i ain't seen him" Miorku said as he took a cigarette.

Inuyasha didn't like it, he had a feeling in his heart that something was wrong, that something was really wrong. And it had to do with Kagome. Inuyasha just tapped his shoulder and said "I'm going to talk to Kagome quick" Miroku nodded and carried on talking with Bankotsu and the other guys.

Inuyasha ran to the spar room where he found Rin and Ayame sparing whilst Sango was watching. But no sign of Kagome anywhere. "Hey guys Kagome said she would visit you guys where's Kagome?"

Sango looked confused "What are you talking about, Kagome hasn't been here Inuyasha" Inuyasha's eyes widened something was really wrong and he didn't like it one bit. He ran and tried to use his nose to sniff out where Kagome could be, and his nose led him to the stairs that lead to the roof.

Kagome was limping with blood on the corner of her mouth her cheek bruised with a tint of purple, and her eye a little black whilst Koga only had a bruised cheek and a busted lip. Otherwise he was in perfect condition. Kagome held her gut as she pulled out her gun once more. "Pft you think bullets will do anything bitch!" Kagome coughed.

"Koga you need to stop this, you don't understand. I am not the bad guy Koga, I have not manipulated Inuyasha in any way" Kagome said leaning against the wall. Koga walked up and punched her once more the gut. "LIAR!"

Kagome punched him once more on the side of his face but he just back-handed her and Kagome rolled on the ground dangerously close to the edge of the roof. However she didn't give up and got up with the pistol still pointing towards Koga however her vision was turning blurry but she just shook her head. Koga was starting to limp a little at the force of her last punch.

"It's over bitch" Koga said as he ran towards Kagome and grabbed her from the neck cutting of her oxygen. Kagome took the pistol and shot him once in the shoulder and once in the leg. Koga howled in pain but didn't let go of his grip.

Inuyasha didn't like it he smelt blood and lot's of it. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha got to the door and what he saw made his blood run cold, and his eyes wide in fear and shock. Kagome was there hanging over the building with Koga slowly killing her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and ran as Koga turned around and got punched by Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked him up and threw him on the other side of the roof. "KOGA YOU BASTARD" Inuyasha's eye's now blood-red. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha's demon was pissed, he just witnessed one of his close friends who was bleeding and quivering in fear, almost kill the woman he adored.

"Inuyasha" Koga said in fear, he knew Inuyasha's demon was dangerous and no-one could beat him in this state.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO KAGOME!?" Inuyasha shouted as he punched Koga over and over and decided that it wasn't enough, he wanted his blood he wanted to kill him for even daring to hurt Kagome. However Inuyasha turned around and ran towards Kagome who stood up once more whilst coughing some blood and breathing deeply.

Inuyasha looked back at Koga and was ready to kill the bastard for what he had done to Kagome. "KOGA YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Inuyasha's demon shouted as he took his claws was ready to pierce his heart, however his arm was stopped by Kagome.

"No...Inu-yasha...don't do it" Kagome said hoarsely trying to still catch her breath.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at his woman in shock "Mate, he hurt mate need to kill him!" Kagome and even Koga were surprised at the term Inuyasha gave Kagome.

However Kagome shook her head "Inuyasha you'll regret it, plus the poor guy got what he deserved" Koga was amazed, Kagome, the bitch he was trying to kill and would have, is protecting him?

Inuyasha looked back at Koga and growled once before walking back to Kagome who's vision was still blurry, however without realising she had walked near the edge and Inuyasha did not like it. "Mate move!" Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and lost her footing before realising what he meant. She felt no floor beneath her feet just air.

Inuyasha's heart- felt as if it was going to stop "KAGOME! MATE!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome fell of the building.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

well there you have it chapter 13 I hope you all liked, review and keep reading and enjoying.


	14. Mate?

Chapter 14 Mate?

All Kagome felt around her was air, nothing but a blanket of air surrounding her whole body. Kagome's vision was still blurry however all she heard was the faint sound of her name being called yet dragged along with the wind as if she had said nothing. Kagome just closed her eyes as all the pain went away, letting her body fall knowing there was nothing she could do, what was the point of even living. She had no childhood, no family, and now she needs to go after some blood thirsty killer. No-one was going to save her, no-one ever has...and no-one ever will. However she then felt warmth of somebody's embrace as if the arms of angels were hugging her and taking her into the land of nod. She smiled as she grabbed onto the warmth, not realising who it was exactly she was holding on to.

Demon Inuyasha cursed under his breath and without thinking he jumped of the building, like hell he would let his woman, HIS MATE, go that easily. "KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled once more as he jumped of the building and slowly caught up with Kagome and once he reached her, he hugged Kagome as he saw her eyes close slowly. Inuyasha's arms were around her tightly, making sure that she was protected with his body. 'I'm going to have to break the fall, fuck Kagome!' Inuyasha cradled her head and turned the positions so he would land first onto the ground. Inuyasha closed his eyes as they fell into a bush, however Inuyasha tried to land on his feet and failed so he made sure when they rolled over that Kagome's head and back were supported.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped rolling as Kagome was ontop of Inuyasha. Inuyasha not letting go of his grip, as he winced "Fuck my back" Inuyasha wasn't a cat he was a dog, and he knew if he hadn't jumped, Kagome wouldn't be here. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome and smiled gratefully as he embraced her tightly running through her hair and making sure that she was not harmed in any way, not a scratch, or even a scrape. Inuyasha's blood-red eyes were still dark and his purple marks still adorned his cheeks, as his first thought was to go into the building and to take care of his mate's bruises and cuts that were given by Koga.

Inuyasha growled loudly at thinking of the wolf he thought was his friend. Inuyasha however only had Kagome on his mind and nothing else. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked into the building keeping Kagome close to his body, to let everybody know that he didn't want anyone close to his Kagome.

Miroku, Bankotsu and everyone else in the main room went out to smell and to see a full demon Inuyasha with a unconcious Kagome laying in his arms. Miroku's eyes widened at seeing the woman bruised and beaten, however what amazed him was seeing how close Inuyasha kept the woman to him, growling loudly, being over protective of the woman. Miroku didn't know how Kagome had gotten in that state or Inuyasha.

Sango was with Ayame and Rin in the sparing room and started to sense a very strong aura that radiated in the entrance "Guy's do you sense it?"

Rin looked at Sango confused "sense what?" Rin asks innocently.

However Ayame smelt it and nodded towards Sango, knowing exactly that the aura in the air changed drastically, however Kagome's blood was mixed with in with the aura and it was strong. Very strong. "Sango I think Kagome is in trouble" Ayame said with panic laced in her voice. Sango and Rin's eyes widened and without a second thought they all ran out towards the entrance where the smell was coming from. What they saw was not what they had expected.

Inuyasha kept a good hold on Kagome as he bared his fangs and pressed Kagome's head below his chin as if covering her from any harm that the people in front of him would do. The girls walked closer towards the pair but was stopped by Miroku's arm stretched in front of them. "I wouldn't do that girl's" Miroku said quietly as he turned back around to Inuyasha "he's in his demon form. A form which is scarier than satin, and deadlier than sin" Sango's eye's were drowned in sadness as she saw her boss and best friend being held by a full demon, who had no control over his actions, and mainly no control over his mind.

Sango was tempted to just run in and take Kagome away from the guy. Miroku however couldn't bare seeing Sango with a brace on her arm let alone her getting attacked by his boss and best friend.

Inuyasha was sensing worry, and sadness, but also anger, and fright from the people in front of him. Inuyasha didn't like the way one person was planning to steal his mate from him. She practically reeked of worry and want for his mate that was injured and needed care and treatment immediately. And so for his mate's sake spared everyone however when one person shouted Kagome's name he lost it.

"Kagome! can you hear me?" Sango yelled. Miroku placed a hand over her mouth and stared into his boss's eyes knowing full well if Sango said anything else she would be dead meat for sure. Miroku turned to see Inuyasha about to kill the woman, however brought Sango into his arms and growled slightly towards Inuyasha, Sango blushed at this but decided to not say anything.

Inuyasha saw this and knew that the annoying wench must be his woman and just growled at the man as he looked at Kagome and back at the guys.

"Mate"

Once Inuyasha said that, every demon and most humans were speechless. Inuyasha just kissed Kagome on the forehead "MY mate!" Inuyasha said as he licked a small wound on her forehead closed. Miroku and everybody else were just...speechless. And that's when Inuyasha decided it was time for his leave and followed his own scent to their bedroom. Inuyasha ran up the stairs with Kagome pressed tightly against his chest, and once he reached their bedroom he laid her carefully onto the bed and climbed on top of her as he straddled her hips and nuzzled her neck as he purred in delight at finally having his mate alone and safe.

Inuyasha started to lick her eye lid as the small bruise she had obtained was slowly fading as if it was never there. Inuyasha then rubbed her arm gently being careful of his claws as he then bent down again and with his tongue licked the bruise of her face, making sure that his healing saliva took care of the wound properly. Once Inuyasha was done with the bruised cheek, he then heard Kagome give a small whine, Inuyasha himself whined at the fact that his mate was feeling distressed and in slight pain. Inuyasha snuggled her neck and purred in her ear trying to sooth her.

Once Inuyasha had done that, Kagome visibly relaxed as all her tension was gone. Inuyasha was proud that he had managed to sooth her, after licking her cheek leaving just a slight scar, he saw that her mouth had traces of blood and her lip was a little cut. Inuyasha bent down slowly and tentatively as he kissed her gently instead, allowing his mouth to heal hers. Inuyasha moved back and saw that the cut was no longer there, however she still had a couple of broken ribs and bruises from the wolf's kicks. Inuyasha snarled as his fangs poked out in anger. Inuyasha moved down her body before gently pressing his hand on he ribs checking each one looking at his mate's facial expressions. He pressed one on the right and saw Kagome twinge in pain. Inuyasha bent down and saw a bruise form near that rib and licked the bruise and made sure that his saliva seeped in to make contact with her rib, it wouldn't be fixed, but it wouldn't be painful at least.

Inuyasha had done the same with the others and found around 3 broken ribs. Then he inspected her throat and saw the finger print marks and some claw marks from the wolf's hands. Inuyasha bent down and gave a long lick around the mark on her neck, making Kagome moan loudly. Inuyasha quickly pulled back and opened his eyes to look into her chocolate one's seeing them half-open and half closed. "I-Inuyasha?...am I...am I in heaven?" Kagome said confusedly, all she remembered was the gush of air that surrounded her and the warmth that embraced her before all went dark.

Demon Inuyasha heard her and shook his head with his eye's wide open "No mate is safe, mate is with me" Kagome then opened her eyes wide as she saw his blood-red eyes and...mate?. Kagome lifted her hand slowly and touched her cheek her eyes widened as she felt no pain, she looked around the room confused and saw she was in their bedroom then hurriedly grabbed a mirror that was next to the bed and inspected her cheek and saw no bruises and only a faint scar, then she saw her lip and was shocked that no blood adorned them. She inspected her neck and saw no marks other than a very faint scars here and there where the claw marks were. She touched the rest of her body and saw that her ribs and gut didn't hurt at all. Kagome turned back around and saw demon Inuyasha turn his head in confusion much like a puppy would do.

Kagome then remembered that Inuyasha's demon side had gotten out when he found her and Koga. Koga? now thinking about it, where was he?. Kagome just lied back down, too much was going on, she first saw death, and automatically wounded up in the bedroom. Kagome sighes loudly and heard Inuyasha growl lightly in signal for her to submit to him so he could finish healing her wounds. "Inuyasha" Kagome said her voice hoarse and dry. Inuyasha ran to the sink in the mini bar and gave her some water, before nuzzling her neck and giving a little nip. Kagome smiled gently and weaved her fingers into his silver mane as she took the glass of water and drank it all, giving a little sigh at the end from the satisfaction.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gently with her hands she massaged his cheeks and saw that he had two purple jagged lines adorning each side of his face, and then looked down to see his fangs that had lengthened dramatically. Kagome then grabbed his hand in hers and saw that his claws had lengthened also, however Kagome didn't see them as a harm...she saw them as her saviour. Kagome looked up and saw demon Inuyasha's eye's widened as the red slowly changed back into amber. Kagome turned the palm of his hand and kissed it before lifting both her hands and cupping his cheeks, and just like that she sat up and ever so gently, her lips fell onto his in a small, sweet, tender kiss. Inuyasha was amazed...all he remembered was that he had seen Koga slowly kill his Kagome and then blacked out, other than a few other scenarios which he didn't want to remember. Now he woke up to seeing her kissing him in their room. Inuyasha didn't complain off course, however he pulled back suddenly and cupped Kagome's cheek as he looked her over once, twice, only god knows how many times.

"Kagome are you okay, did I hurt you?! what did Koga do? what happened?" Inuyasha said all in one breath.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her lap and closed her eyes tightly. Inuyasha didn't like it one bit and kept asking "Kagome please tell me what happened?"

Kagome couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she looked up at him. Inuyasha frowned "Kagome I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you" Inuyasha said solemnly as he kissed both her cheeks and cleaned the stains his muscles rippling with sweat as he was worried of what she might say. His chest heaved up and down scared of what he might hear "I should have been there sooner!" Inuyasha blamed himself, how could he not, she was practically fighting for survival on top of the fucking building and he was prancing around with a cigarette and a beer having a good ol' chit chat with the guy's. When he should have accompanied her to the sparring room. 'God i'm a failure'

Kagome looked into his eyes never losing his gaze "Inuyasha...Koga followed me up to the roof" Inuyasha nodded hands gripping her arms tightly. Kagome closed her eyes "Then he just kept on saying how much I've changed you...and how I've manipulated you to forget about your friends and instead I had clouded your mind, and filled it with stupidity" Kagome said in anger. Inuyasha brought her to his chest wrapping his arms around her tightly kissing her forehead as Kagome embraced him back and leaned her face into his neck. Inuyasha still a man no matter the situation felt the tingling of her breath and automatically felt the shiver run down his spine. "Then he came at me...I'm sorry I know he was your friend but I had to".

Inuyasha shook his head "No Kagome he isn't my friend. After what he's done he will need to work really hard to even earn five percent of my trust back" Kagome let out a shaky breath. "Inuyasha...you had changed"

Inuyasha looked down in disgust "I know unlike most half-breeds I can remember what I had done in my demon state...vaguely, but I could remember somewhat. All I saw was Koga hurting you and my instincts to protect you..." Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers "My instincts to want to be with you, and the thought of losing you as you were just dangled of the roof..." Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands fist so hard that just like those days ago, he had cut his healed palm once again and the drops of blood had blended in with the blood-red silk sheets of the bed. Kagome placed one hand behind his neck and the other over his fist.

"Inuyasha I'm here now. Because of you I'm here now and I'm safe." Kagome said as she felt him shaking and breathing deeply. She felt his muscles clench and tightend under her hold as if he was going to just break from her hold and run out any minute.

"Inuyasha why are you shaking?" Kagome asked innocently as she held his cheeks and brought his face to meet hers.

"Kagome how do I not disgust you?" Inuyasha said as he got up from the bed and paced around the room his head in his hands. Kagome was confused and stood up also, making sure she didn't strain her body too much yet.

"Inuyasha why would you disgust me?" Kagome said as she walked towards him.

Inuyasha just kept rubbing his face with his hands as he restrained himself from punching the wall in front of him "Because of what I was! because I was a blood thirsty killer!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around and looked into her eyes with pain and disgust in his eyes...disgusted with himself, pained from the image he had shown Kagome. Kagome just shook her head as she walked closer to him. "Inuyasha, listen to me...I...I...I adore you in any way shape or form you take, whether demon or hanyou..." Kagome walked up to him and saw him back himself up against the wall with his head down.

"Inuyasha what I shared with you this morning...I wouldn't have changed it for the world" Kagome cupped his cheeks and forced him to meet her eyes. "Inuyasha I loved the thought of giving my first to you, and that you made me feel things I haven't ever experienced before, with such passion" Kagome's hands went down his arms to grab his hands that unfisted and were now just stained with little trails of blood "such care, pure love-making" Kagome looked up into his eyes. "Not just casual sex...but making love to each other, and in my opinion Inuyasha...showing me how much you care about me, and how you will fight for me and protect me...just like today, only proves it more. I don't care what form you take. I know the true Inuyasha and he isn't a blood thirsty killer, because he cares and will do anything to help and protect anybody close or precious to him"

Kagome smiled and kissed him gently on the lips "In my opinion that is a man" Inuyasha's eyes widened as she heard his words. No-one other than his mother had ever said anything of that sort to him. Inuyasha realised that he was shaking slightly yet his brain was fucked up. 'God do I need a cigarette' Inuyasha thought but then when he felt Kagome's lips touch his with such delicacy...his mind went blank from anything bad and from any negative thoughts, all he did was enjoy the present however the same nagging feeling still plagued in the back of his mind, and he broke the kiss.

"But Kagome...I looked horrible. I was disgusting" Inuyasha said his head down in shame.

Kagome shook her head and sighed in annoyance. "For the last time Inuyasha Takahashi. . . Your fang's your eyes your claws anything...I don't care Inuyasha, these hands" Kagome said keeping a firm hold on them "they had protected me i'm assuming from death. They had held up guns to protect honour and family. They protected friends and..." Kagome blushed slightly as her head went to one side "They have shown me pure pleasure" Inuyasha's jaw literally hit the floor as she said those words.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha I have no doubt...that when I fell from the building you had catched me" Kagome said looking up at him. "Do you really think your demon is such a blood thirsty killer, if he had the heart to save me" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything he was lost for words, this woman, this gorgeous, sexy, amazing woman was right here and now, telling him that she didn't care about how he looked, and didn't care about being with a hanyou, let alone bedding one. "Kagome" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a warm tight embrace where he knew she couldn't go anywhere, and no-one could harm her. "God Kagome I am never letting you out of my sight again" Inuyasha said seriously as his hands made circles on her back. Kagome loved it as her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Suddenly Inuyasha remembered Koga and that he needed a word with the wolf. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome "Kagome I need to speak with Koga" Kagome nodded and followed him "I don't want you with me Kagome. Not for this I couldn't imagine what would happen if-" Kagome kissed him passionately as her lips moved over his slowly then darting her tongue out to graze his bottom lip, Inuyasha opened his mouth and allowed Kagome to play a little game of dominance. Inuyasha won obviously and then both lips separated slowly. "Inuyasha I know you will protect me. Plus I need to see Sango and the girls I'm sure they are worried"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only to see the girl's" and just like that Kagome and Inuyasha both walked out of the room and back with the others, Inuyasha holding her hand every step of the way.

Once they got the main room, they both saw a crowd and saw Koga in the middle with Hojo next to him. Inuyasha growled and ran to him as he grabbed him from his shirt. "You and me need to talk wolf. How dare you even think about touching Kagome!" Miroku and everyone else were shocked.

Miroku's eyes went wide 'He couldn't ...Koga couldn't have' not believeing that Koga's anger management was that great.

Sango, Ayame and Rin as well as Ayuka, Ayumi and other girls surrounded Kagome and all embraced her. However Sango and Rin were crying. "Kagome! don't you ever do that to us again!" Sango yelled as she embraced Kagome tightly thanking god her friend was safe. Kagome then saw the other members with sad looks and worried faces, however most were smiling gently as if thankful that she was fine. Kagome smiled gently "I won't, I promise everybody. Thank you, but there was no need to be worried" Sango just slapped Kagome's shoulder harshly and Kagome didn't say anything other than hugging Sango once more and telling her she was okay. Meanwhile they both heard growling and looked towards Inuyasha who still held Koga from the collar of his shirt.

Koga put his head down "Boss I just-"

"No excuses! come with me" Inuyasha said as he made sure Koga followed him to the sparing room. unbeknownst to him that others were following, Kagome included, not wanting Inuyasha to kill the guy.

Once Inuyasha and Koga got to the sparring room, Inuyasha was walking slowly into the centre, his silver bangs covering his eyes. Koga was afraid, as he saw his boss stop and as fast as lightening punched Koga in the face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagura opened her fan and closed her eyes as she was standing by a window, then the phone rang. Kagura turned to the contraption and slowly walked over to it. her perfectly red nail polished nails contrasted against the black of the phone. "Yes" Kagura said in her normal quiet voice.

"The bitch was saved, Koga hadn't done his job properly as we thought he would" the person said on the other line. Kagura didn't look fazed. .

Kagura just smirked "I know, that girl is tough. She will not and shall not be broken that easily. So what is happening now?" Kagura said in a calm tone as she kept opening and closing her fan.

"Well Takahashi and Koga are just having a...talk we could say"

Kagura smirk was still on her face "It seems Naraku's right...these people are way to stubborn for their own good"

The voice on the other line chuckled "Yes you are right, although I do say, that bitch of a leader from the Nikun's, is beautiful and very very voluptuous shall I say"

Kagura's smirk was lost "Oh well look who's allowed their feeling's to take over their job...Hojo" Kagura said

Hojo just smirked, his form idly leaning against the wall of the roof, seeing the drops of blood from the fight before. "Oh she will be mine, one way or another. I will have her" Hojo said sternly, hating the fact that for once he wanted something but Inuyasha had to steal his precious Kagome away from him.

Hojo remembered that day, he never knew her name, but then once he joined this gang for one of Naraku's schemes, he had bumped into her...and finally felt happy, to be reunited back with the same raven haired woman from those 2 years ago. Her smile radiating pure happiness just like then.

Kagura just chuckled darkly "Well if you want that to happen I'm afraid you will need to defeat Naraku one way or another. I'm sure he will not allow a member of his Mafia to just easily escape you know" Kagura said fisting her own hands.

Hojo just kept smirking "Well I'll just have to keep pretending then shouldn't I"

Then the phone went dead.


	15. Surprises Surprises

Chapter 15 Surprises Surprises

Koga was shocked at the sudden punch from Inuyasha as he fell backwards still injured from his earlier fight with Kagome. Miroku ran to Inuyasha and held him from his shoulders however he knew that his efforts were futile, Inuyasha was strong and Miroku was only human so he resorted to reasoning. "Inuyasha what's gotten into ya' man!?" Miroku asked confused.

Inuyasha growled loudly "Why don't you ask the mother fucker! trying to kill Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he pushed Miroku back and ran towards Koga as he picked him up from the shirt and looked into his eyes. "Koga you fucking piece of shit, why? why hurt Kagome what the fuck has she ever done to you?!" Inuyasha couldn't contain his anger his demon kept trying to come out, wanting to feel Koga's blood drenched in his hand, however Inuyasha was trying to be reasonable and get information from him. "Why don't you fight with someone your own size you bastard. Fight me if you think it's right to beat up a woman for no fucking reason! YOU COWARD!"

Koga just closed his eyes "Boss...you and me have been friends for ages. We supported each other you me and Miroku" Koga looks up "Then suddenly she comes along, Inuyasha you know as well as I do we can't trust people easily! We never have so why trust her so damn easily!" Koga looked down again as Inuyasha's hands started to lessen on his collar. "You were the only family I had" Inuyasha's anger was slowly disappearing however he was still going to give him a piece of his mind. Koga carried on "Inuyasha man you know I got anger problems, ever since we met in our teens. Just that...after losing one family...I didn't want to have to lose another" Koga said solemnly.

Kagome blinked, and realised his true intentions, he was only scared, scared of having to lose the only true family who cared for him, and the only people he could trust. It would make sense for him to hate her, but that did not mean he had to hurt her. Let alone try to kill her.

Inuyasha however chuckled as if everything was a joke "Koga, no matter who I have in my life, nothing would make me forget about my brother's or my family. But after what you've done...after hurting someone close to me Koga, I can't think of you as my brother any more" Inuyasha said sternly as if telling of a mere child. Inuyasha stood up and looked down at the friend he once knew "I never thought you'd stoop so low as to hurt someone because of fear. If you had any faith in me as a brother as a friend, you would know that I would never forget any of you, not for anybody" Inuyasha said.

Koga looked down and didn't say anything, what could he say. Inuyasha merely shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, did Koga try to kill Kagome?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha looked towards Koga and nodded, giving out a loud sigh.

Ayame was shocked..."Koga?" Koga looked up and saw Ayame starting to walk forward. He just scowled and tried to get up being on wobbly knees. Ayame stood in front of him. "Really?...did you?" Ayame was hurt, she thought he was different, she saw something in him...but after knowing that Kagome almost died because of him, she couldn't just idly talk to him anymore.

Koga just looked away "Leave me alone, I'm in no mood now" And just like that he walked off, leaving an angry Ayame. She couldn't help it the pain in her heart, the fact that Koga would do something like that to a close friend of hers 'And I thought I might like him'. Ayame sighed and saw Rin walk over.

Rin had a sad look on her face "Ayame? what's wrong" Rin asked innocently as she hugged her friend. Ayame just shook her head, and Rin understood 'Oh Ayame, you fell for him'

Kagome just looked at Koga who was leaning on another wall and then to Ayame 'Could Ayame have...' Kagome just shook her head and saw Inuyasha was about to walk out, but Kagome looked back at Koga once more, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand stopping him. Inuyasha just held her hand gently and turned around "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip "Can I please talk to Koga?" Inuyasha was shocked "Why the fuck would ya need to, haven't you forgotten what just happened!" Inuyasha said looking at the wolf and growling lightly. "Look Inuyasha you can be in here with me, but please let me talk to him" Kagome pleaded, and eventually Inuyasha sighed and nodded but not before saying sternly "ONLY if I'm here with you" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes. Kagome nodded and went to Sango since Ayame and Rin had left before.

Sango was worried as Miroku too approached "Kagome will you be fine" Kagome just nodded "Yes and Inuyasha will be with me" Kagome said reassuringly and saw Miroku hug Sango around the waist. Sango kept blushing but ignored it and hugged Kagome once before Miroku gripped Inuyasha's shoulder and tightened his hold a little giving him a smile, to let him know that he was their. Both parties smiled in gratitude, and as everyone left, it was only Inuyasha...Kagome...and Koga.

Kagome turned to look a Koga who just slid down the wall and sat against it, never once lifting his head. Whilst Inuyasha placed his arm around her waist tightly making sure if the wolf tried anything he would be there.

Kagome took a deep breath and spoke "Koga I know now"

Koga looked up "Know what?!" Koga spat back. Inuyasha growled and could have sworn her heard Koga whimper a little as Koga just touched the bandages Hojo had done before in his shoulder and leg.

Kagome kept strong not allowing his rash behaviour to intimidate her "Koga, this has nothing to do with me getting Inuyasha's attention away from X, is it"

Koga looked confused but Kagome just carried on "You were scared, weren't you, at the fact that one family neglected you that maybe Inuyasha and Miroku would too. That's why you hated Sango also before, because you thought that they would forget about you" Koga just sat there, silent, not moving. Kagome's face was gentle and she touched Inuyasha's hand and took it away from her waist. Inuyasha was not having it "No Kagome I'm not letting you" Inuyasha said for the last time.

Kagome sighed "Then just stand next to me" Inuyasha sighed in defeat and followed close by to Kagome as she approached Koga, she squatted down and was eye level with Koga "Koga, I know that the person from this afternoon was not the real Koga...just like you said before, you had anger management issue's. I know for a fact that the real you doesn't want to hurt anybody deep down, but just acts on instincts. trust me I would know"

Koga growled but Inuyasha's growl was greater that had a warning to not even dare insult Kagome. Koga just sighed "You know nothing"

Kagome shook her head "Oh I know, trust me I know. I didn't have a childhood" Kagome said sadly looking at the floor. Koga looked up, and Inuyasha's ears twitched in wonderment.

"You see Koga, when I was a baby, I had been sent to an orphanage" Inuyasha looked at his Kaogme with sad eyes. Koga just kept listening "My parent's never wanted me, apparently when I was given to the orphanage the person who handed me to an employer named Kaede, said that I was too much of a hassle and that I was a nuisance" Inuyasha smelt the loneliness and sadness radiating form Kagome and crouched down as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kagome smiled at him in gratitude. Then looked at Koga and carried on with the story "When I was around 7 I was adopted however the man I lived with was abusive, and drunk all the time, the wife decided it was too much and asked for a divorce, and so after 2 years of living with them at 9 years old i got sent back to the orphanage with Kaede, she heard the news and took me back in an instant. She was always so nice to me" Kagome looked at the floor but carried on her story, determined to get her point across.

Inuyasha purred which calmed Kagome down and Koga realised instantly that Inuyasha was deeply dare he say it in love with the girl even if Inuyasha himself didn't notice, however he just carried on listening to Kagome. "Then Kaede thought it was best if she adopted me. She loved me dearly, she was like a grandmother to me, so kind and gentle never ever said words that were unkind like my first adoptive family. However when I was 15...she died in a car accident. After I found out the news, I always believed that anyone I loved or anyone that cared dearly for me would suffer. So I left, none of the other employees ever noticed me, none of the kids cared. And so at 15 I started making a living on my own in the streets" Inuyasha was shocked, he knew his life was bad, but at least his family loved him and he had memories, Kagome only had tragedy in her life, and nothing but people getting taken away from her, or her getting sent away by people.

Koga was honestly shocked but didn't show it and just kept listening "Then I met Sango, then Ayame" Koga looked at Kagome's eyes when she said Ayame. Inuyasha could sense the sudden interest peek in Koga, and knew instantly that Koga had some feelings for Ayame. "Then we had to savage, and try to earn as much money as possible for a living. However...one day we found out a way to be able to get away from the hard life and make a living. And that was when we invented the Nikun's. Then it carried on from there" Kagome gently placed her hand on Koga's shoulder. Koga couldn't believe that Kagome could even go anywhere near him after the damage he had caused, and the pain he inflicted on her.

Koga knew right then, that Kagome was the type of person who would do whatever it takes to help someone, no matter whether they were good or bad...she would find the core in someone and solve the problem no matter who it was, friend or not. Koga didn't want to admit defeat, but knew that he was wrong. Kagome in his mind was perfect for Inuyasha, both stubborn and ready to fight or protect people they care about, ready to put common sense into someone's mind, and knew that Kagome was better as a person, than he was.

Koga looked up then to his boss, who had a hard look on his face not ready to forgive him for what he had done to Kagome. Koga looked back down "I'm...I'm..." Koga fisted his hands and bit his lip so hard it bled. "I'm... sorry alright" Koga said quiet but Kagome heard and smiled. Inuyasha on the other hand was shocked and he couldn't believe how easily Kagome had forgiven him and was willing to forget about everything...and Koga saying sorry? Inuyasha however inwardly smiled knowing that Kagome was a very gentle soul despite her feistiness and tough nature, he knew that Kagome wouldn't judge someone so easily, she would make an effort to fix a problem and could easily learn and understand people's deep emotions and reasons. Kagome to him was truly amazing and how the hell he had managed to be with such a woman he did not know.

Kagome got up with Inuyasha's arm around her waist before gently pushing Kagome out of the sparring room. As the door shut, Koga put his head down and held his head in his hands,nothing but silence now filled the room.

Inuyasha lead Kagome to their room and as they got in he embraced her tightly placing his nose in between her neck and shoulder. "Kagome, you are amazing did you know that" Inuyasha said as he slowly kissed her neck. Kagome was confused "How?" Inuyasha smiled "You are so gentle, no matter how rough you look on the outside, you managed to forgive him so easily" Kagome nodded "I knew he had done it for a reason, he had to have done.

Inuyasha nodded "Come on Kagome I know it's only 6:00 in the afternoon but you need your sleep especially after the drama you had today" Inuyasha said as he stopped his small ministrations on her neck and lead her to the bed.

Kagome pouted "Inuyasha im not disabled" Inuyasha just chuckled lightly "You need your sleep 'dear' now get into bed wench" Kagome bonked him in the head "Wench! oh ho ho Takahashi you're starting to forget your manners" Kagome puffed out angrily.

Inuyasha bit his lip "Fuck Kagome don't act like that, because I swear to god sleeping will not be the activity you will be doing in a couple of minutes" Inuyasha couldn't help his husky voice as he said those words, his erection poking like a tent in his pants causing him to struggle.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's face and just giggled as she lied down and started to allow all the events of the day to take a toll on her. Inuyasha then lied down and scooped her up onto his chest as he placed his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair. "Kagome" Inuyasha said quietly as he turned to see her in a deep sleep, Inuyash ajust smiled but then his phone rang, Inuyasha sighed loudly as he grabbed the phone from his pocket.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said quietly to not wake Kagome up.

"Boss we need you in the main room now" Miroku's voice resonated from the phone.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked confusedly

"Because your brother is here" Miroku said darkly

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he closed his phone and placed it back into his pocket. 'What the fuck is he doing here' He was debating whether to wake Kagome up or not, but then decided that she needed her rest especially after the near death experience she had today. So Inuyasha carefully removed his arm and got up putting on his jacket as he looked back at Kagome and kissed her forehead gently then pecked her lips. He was exhausted but he was still a boss and sleep was nothing.

Inuyasha walked downstairs to see his half-brother clad in a dark suit ironed to perfection. His plain black tie knotted perfectly. His silver hair flat against his back, his demon markings adorning his cheeks and forehead showing that he was a full inu-daiyoukai. Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was surprised to see him, but didn't want to linger for too long.

"Sesshomaru why are you here?" Inuyasha saw that Miroku, Koga and some other men in his gang were in the room, there weapons ready just in case, after all he was the boss of a Mafia, deadlier than a gang could ever be, and god knows what Sesshomaru could do.

The man himself went to the mini bar and prepared himself a small glass of whisky that was in the stands. Inuyasha was getting pissed off, who does he think he is, prancing around here like he owned the fucking place.

"I see Inuyasha, that you have had company from a certain female society" Sesshomaru said his voice nonchalant and his face stern yet plain of any emotion.

Inuyasha growled "Yeah and what, like you've never had female company yourself Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru smirked "More than I could handle little brother"

"You are not my brother Sesshomaru, you've never cared, never gave a fuck about me even when I was on the streets. Yeah I never knew you then but you knew about me, and you did nothing to help. And when I finally find you, you treat me like a piece of dirt at the bottom of your shoe. You know my fucking name, so use it" Inuyasha was stern 'Two can play that game you bastard'.

Sesshomaru merely took another sip of his drink as he sighed "Oh little brother, your brash and absurd vocabulary still lingers on does it not"

"I don't give a fuck about my language Sesshomaru. What are you here for, I'm pretty sure you are not here to give me a lecture" Inuyasha said getting really sick and tired of his half brothers attitude.

Sesshomaru just sighed "I've heard about all that has happened in these parts of the streets, the extinction of the mob life, and the murder's that have occured. I am a Yakuza of the Shikon's after all. And it has come to my attention from my spies that you have forged an alliance with a fellow gang member correct" Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just nodded "The Nikun's"

Sesshomaru gave a little nod "Well little brother, I merely came here to give you some information upon your so-called X"

Inuyasha crossed his arms "Why? why help us" he was suspicious.

Sesshomaru looked straight into his eyes "Because over the years I have not been a brother to you" Inuyasha snorted and Sesshomaru growled "And even though our father left my mother from an arranged marriage to sleep with a human, you are still related to me by strong youkai blood, and I take it you have the Testuaiga" Inuyasha nodded. "Good, you will need it, becasue according to my people they have tracked down X and found out the whereabouts, and narrowed it down to two other Mafia's situated on the outskirts and the names of two Yakuza members. Therefore I am here to inform you, that I wish to align with you little brother. X has interrupted my business one too many times for my liking and if I need to rely on anyone, it will be you"

Inuyasha was confused but simply answered "So basically, becasue X has fucked up your business many times, you want to have alliances and you picked the No.9's. Is it only because you think you can trust me." Inuyasha looked at him with a deadly look "Or is it to secretly destroy me for your pleasure"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly "Oh little brother, you have to learn that even though I disliked your mother that does not mean I want to kill you, you are still related to me by blood, and very strong blood. This Sesshomaru just wants to be given a chance to protect you, to make up for not being the brother I should have been long ago"

Inuyasha was surprised, he could sense no lie coming from the Dai Youkai and could have sworn that Sesshomaru had guilt laced in his voice. Inuyasha looked towrads Miroku who only just nodded his head slowly taking it as a sign to accept. "Fine, Sesshomaru we can work together, but only if you swear on our father's grave that you will not back down on your word, and you will support us just like we will to you"

Sesshomaru nodded "This Sesshomaru never lies"

Inuyasha nodded and inclined his head to the direction of his office.

Inuyasha sat down on his chair whilst Sesshomaru preferred to stay standing.

"So let's make a start" Inuyasha said.

A man looked around the corridor once to make sure no one was behind him, and that no-one was following him. He then saw the door that lead to Inuyasha's bedroom, and with gloves on he placed his hand onto the door handle and pushed it open slowly making sure to make no noise. He sneaked in and saw the raven haired woman he dreamed off ever since those days ago, he said to Kagura he would have her. And have her he would.

He walked closer towards the bed and saw her lean figure move slightly as one arm was draped over her waist whilst the other one was near her face. "Beautiful" He whispered as he leaned down.

Kagome felt a prescense looming over her, and thought it was Inuyasha "Inuyasha leave me alone" she said her voice groggy as she turned over and away from the man.

"Oh I'm not Inuyasha sweetheart"

Kagome's eyes opened instantly as she grabbed her gun from under the pillow and turned around aiming it at..."Hojo?"


	16. If you fall in loveyou die

Chapter 16 If you fall in love you die.

Thank you to all my readers who have reviewed my story! :D I am so happy and I hope you all keep reading and enjoying

"Little brother as I've said before my people have narrowed it down to two Yakuza members of two different Mafia's" Sesshomaru put his hand inside his suit as he brought out two brown folders and placed them in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and opened one of the folders to see a picture paperclipped on one hand corner and with the photo of a man with black hair and dark blue eyes with two huge fangs poking out from his mouth, his hair short wearing a huge trench coat and a cigar in his mouth. Inuyasha snorted as he looked at the information stated: his name was Tomoya Nagasaku, in mid 50's e.c.t. However Inuyasha didn't get any vibe of him that he could be X. and so opened the other one and saw a glint in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Inuyasha opened it and saw this time a man in his mid 30's with long greasy pitch black hair, black eyes, pale skin, his nose was pointy and he looked feminine in a way, but had a very malicious look on his face. Inuyasha saw the information:

Name: Naraku Onigumo  
Age: 34  
Sex: Male  
DOB: Unknown  
POB: Unkown

Role: Yakuza of the Purple Mafia  
Situated: Unkwon  
Famouse for: Smuggling drugs, weaponry, financial inquiries, smuggling money, stealing, murder in the first degree.

Inuyasha kept reading the file, and couldn't help but feel that Naraku was X...why he didn't know. He looked up at Sesshomaru "I think you know who X is, don't you Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha's eyes "Yes, but I just wanted to see which one you would have picked. I stand corrected, my little brother is clever, this Sesshomaru always know's everything"

Inuyasha snorted "God your attitude is so far up your ass Sesshomaru. But on a serious note...Naraku is X isn't he" Inuyasha said his eyes glaring into Sesshomarus, his blood running cold thinking that the person who had killed someone so close to him, a close friend, was in his hands now.

Sesshomaru nodded "Very correct little brother" Sesshomaru said as he took back the other folder.

Inuyasha looked at the photo and with his fists he was slowly wrinkling the paper "Sesshomaru how did you know"

Sesshomaru rubbed of some dust on his shoulder "Well little brother, I am a Yakuza, and I have the very best people with the most experience that exceed yours and any others tremendously. I have my ways and sources, and when this Sesshomaru want's to find something he will by any means." Sesshomaru started to walk out before he turned back to face Inuyasha one last time. "Inuyasha head my words and take them seriously, do not and i repeat, do not lose your path of thinking so easily, take it slow do not rush, only that way will you get the most accurate information." Sesshomaru said before he left the room and showed himself out. Leaving Inuyasha to ponder his words.

As Sesshomaru left he bumped into a body...tiny body. Rin looked up and saw the most beautiful and very familiar amber eyes, she looked at the silver hair that resembled Inuyasha's very easily. His bone structure was to perfection, his suit ironed without one wrinkle. His demon marking's definitely proves he was an Inu DaiYoukai and flushed as she saw how built the man was and Rin couldn't help but to look at the man in question up and down before hearing him cough once. Rin flushed with embarrassment at lingering and said sorry however all she got was a grunt and then he walked off. Rin ran to a corner and breathed deeply 'Oh my'

Inuyasha kept lingering as he fiddled with folder, however he then smelt something he never wanted to smell again. 'Kagome!' and faster than lightning he was out the door heading to the bedroom.

Kagome was holding a revolver in her hand that she had kept under her pillow, it was meant for Inuyasha when she moved in here, obviously that was not necessary. "Oh Hojo I am so sorry" Kagome said with a smile, as she put her revolver away.

Hojo chuckled "No worried you just startled me, next thing you know you'll grab a rocket launcher from under the pillow"

Kagome giggled "Oh Hojo you startled me" She ruffled his hair "And I am pretty sure a rocket launcher will not fit under the pillow my friend. SO what bring's you here Hojo?" Kagome asked as she realised Inuyasha wasnt' there she just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and looked at Hojo.

"Well M-miss K-Kagome, I wanted to ch-check on your wounds. I-I heard about th-this morning" Hojo pretended to stutter. Kagome smiled "Aww thank you Hojo aren't you sweet. But that won't be necessary Hojo I'm perfectly healed. Inuyasha healed me" Kagome said smiling as she got up and walked over to the mini bar to grab a glass of water. Not seeing that Hojo was advancing on her. Kagome was reaching for a glass, leaning over the counter when she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist and a very hard object pressed against her backside. "Hojo what are yo-"

But she was interrupted as Hojo turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers. Kagome dropped the glass of water as it fell onto the floor shattering pieces of crystal all over the floor. Kagome pushed him back furious "HOJO!?" Kagome shouted as she wiped her mouth "What are you doing, you know perfectly well about me and Inuyasha, what has gotten into you" Kagome said regretting now that she put her revolver away.

Hojo just chuckled evilly, Kagome was amazed, the sweet boy she thought she knew had transformed into a monster 'Why does this always happen to me' Kagome thought tiredly. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, it's always FUCKING INUYASHA!" Hojo said as he pulled out a gun of his own from his medical kit and pointed it at Kagome.

"Ho-Hojo wha...what has gotten into you!?" Kagome asked worried she had experienced far too many guns today and didn't need to be faced by another.

Hojo just laughed like a mad person "What, well well Higurashi you aren't as clever as I thought you were. Do you know how many times I have imagined the taste of your sweet lips..." Hojo glided his fingers over his bottom lip with lust in his eyes "the tenderness of them..." Hojo started to walk towards Kagome who was thinking of a way for her to run out the door and for Hojo to be unconscious.

"Hojo...your crazy" Kagome said calmly, panicking would do nothing, she's had guns pointing in her direction too many times.

Hojo just kept walking closer "Oh am I Kagome, no I think you are. I have been there with you, you didn't notice because you were too busy making out with that fucking dog to even notice. And you know something I'm going to give you a chance" Hojo said as his breath was mingling with hers. Hojo stared into her eyes as the gun was pointing against her stomach. "If you're with me Kagome I will spare your life and we can both leave and forget about all of this. Or you can reject me and die on the spot right now"

Kagome looked at him straight int he eyes "So if I'm with you I'll be alive, but if I reject you'll kill me. Why?"

Hojo chuckled darkly "Because no-one else can have you Kagome." Hojo licked the outer shell of her ear. "You're mine and only mine. If I can't have you" Hojo grabbed her arms and threw her against the floor landing on the glass, with cuts all over her arm and hand, her blood slowly trickling down her arm.

Kagome shook her head "No Hojo, I will never be with you. But before you kill me can I ask something?" Kagome knew that Hojo must have had a reason for joining the No.9's and it certainly wasn't because of her. Kagome also knew that Inuyasha could smell her blood, and so wanted to push Hojo to the edge as much as she could. Hojo nodded "If you must. Is it you're dying wish my love"

Kagome just glared "Why join the No.9's?"

Hojo was surprised at first but what the heck she was going to die soon anyway so might as well. "Well Kagome, sweetheart. I work for the Purple Gang, a Mafia ran by your so-called X" He loved the look that was radiating of his sweet Kagome's face.

Kagome was angry, X?...Hojo was working for X...so a clue was under her nose all the time! However Kagome just kept still and kept listening "The only reason Kagura and my boss know about everything that is happening here, is because I inform them. What not better than to be a stuttering sweet innocent little boy, who can easily squeeze information. Yes I'm a spy for your X...however even if I could have you. I would probably be dead by now"

Kagome was confused "What do you mean?"

Hojo's smile was lost "Whoever works for the Purple Gang must swear on an oath and it's practically stating that we cannot leave the Mafia unless we are dead, or freed. We can't love either, the fact that Kagura is his closest accomplice and knows that I loved you, will get to his ears and I would be dead whether I was with you or not" Hojo walked forward "I was willing to give up everything for you Kagome"

Kagome looked at him hard "Fuck that Hojo, you were just greedy"

Hojo was angry now but smirked once more "Die Kagome" but before he could pull the trigger, Inuyasha opened the door and with his gun shot Hojo twice. Hojo fell backwards. Dead.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha with purple jagged lines, but nothing else, only that mark. Kagome saw Inuyasha run towards her and bent down to embrace her waist as he lifted her up and brought her to his chest, with Kagome's arm wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha used one hand to run his hands through her hair as he put her down and grabbed her face, kissing her all over, before looking into her eyes. "Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha happy that Inuyasha came. Inuyasha closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into her mouth, their faces inclining side to side as they separated for a second before kissing each other all over again.

However once air was necessary they broke apart gently and looked into each others eyes "I knew you'd come" Kagome said smiling as Inuyasha's arms held her tightly around her waist as he arms were still around his neck.

Inuyasha smirked "Off course I would Wench" Inuyasha let go and turned to Hojo.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed and told him everyhting, Inuyasha getting furious when she talked about the crush he had on her, but getting even angrier at the fact that Hojo was a spy for Naraku. After Kagome finished telling him the story Inuyasha was furious. So furious that he threw practically anything he could see.

Kagome was worried and ran towards him "Inuyasha! get a grip" Kagome said grabbing his arms, her wounds were filled with dry blood, and Inuyasha's face softened as he pressed his forehead against Kagome's. "Kagome, I'm sorry" Kagome was confused.

"Kagome you got attacked twice today, thanks to my demon your practically brand new after the beating from this morning, and now Hojo. I can't protect you! I'm always one step to late" Inuyasha hated himself, if he allowed Kagome to be so easily attacked with such little pety scums imagine when they have to face Naraku.

Kagome saw Hojo's dead body on the floor and grimaced at the sight, yes she has seen her fair share but still the sights were never pretty. she grabbed Inuyasha's hands and asked him if they could go tl his study. Inuyasha nodded as he took out his mobile and dialed Miroku's number asking him to clean up the body and dump it somewhere, where it could not be traced but to take a photo in case.

After the call Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, Kagome was shocked but didn't say anything seeing the look in Inuyasha's eye's. Once they reached into the office, Inuyasha grabbed a med kit and started to clean her wounds. After they were successfully disinfected he went to sit down in his chair as Kagome was sat on his desk. Kagome jumped down and straddled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of her thighs to support her. Kagome leaned forward as she locked her lips with his in a heated kiss. Inuyasha closed his eyes as his hands went to cup her backside and as he heard Kagome's moan in his mouth he automatically went hard and Kagome squeaked when she felt his arousal, but smiled. 'Fuck today' they both thought in unison. Kagome started to slowly roll her hips and grind down on Inuyasha's hips as her hands were roaming on his chest and went to wrap them around his neck, whilst Inuyasha's arms were knotted in her hair gently forcing her head back as he sucked and kissed her neck, her clavicle up to her earlobe and when he couldn't take it anymore he stood up with Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist and placed her on the desk.

Kagome sucked on his bottom lip and Inuyasha moaned as he grazed his fangs on her bottom lip. Kagome moaned also and before they both knew it their shirts were gone, Kagome's bra was still on but Inuyasha made good use of taking of her shorts and panties and unzipped his fly as Inuyasha Jr. poked out freely twitching now and then. Inuyasha and Kagome lip locked once more as Inuyasha thrusted into her. Kagome moaned loudly as Inuyasha groaned and started to thrust faster and faster.

"Oh Inu-ya-sha" Kagome said each syllable coming out in pants.

Inuyasha felt her legs tighten around his waist and he took that as a sign to thrust faster, and harder. Kagome was in Nirvana, the feelings was amazing, he was making love to her over and over and she loved ever moment of it, forgetting about Naraku, Koga, Hojo, forgetting about everything and just kissed and worshipped every moment. Inuyasha was in heaven he kept groaning and panting. "Fuck Kagome...this feels so good...oh god" Inuyasha couldn't speak it felt amazing, he didn't care that they were in his office they were just enjoying each other and trying to forget about all the scenarios from today and yesterday.

Soon Inuyasha thrusted faster and pulled out as he finally finished. Kagome's forehead started to sweat but she didn't care. However she felt his member harden yet again. She looked up at him wide-eyed and he only smirked as he gave her a wink. "We youkai, or part Youkai, can go for a loooong time sweetheart" Kagome licked her lips seductively as she stood up and turned around and bent over the desk "Then show me how much energy you have big boy" Kagome said playing with him now as she winked and bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha instantly entered her once more as both moaned and groaned all night long.

Sango was with Ayame and Rin in their bedroom. Ayame was quiet, ever since that morning she said nothing and couldn't bring herself to speak. Sango was in shreds as she couldn't help the nagging feeling that Miroku was stirring in her, she wanted him oh so bad, but could she have him? then Rin was thinking about the handsome man she had meant earlier that day. All sighed at once. "Everyone has men on their mind's?" Asked Sango.

Rin and Ayame blushed, whilst Sango just sighed "This sucks"

"I know" Rin said

Ayame and Sango both looked at her "Who you thinking about?" Sango asked

Rin blushed "W-Well there was such a cute man...this morning he looked identical to Inuyasha only he was a full demon not hanyou. But oh my he made me feel flushed and hot, and...needy." Sango and Ayame both looked at each other.

"Well I don't know what to do about Miroku, he's constantly giving me signs of wanting me, and wanting to be with me... but then he just shoves me off as if I was nothing"

"Well I sincerely thought I could like a guy, then realise he almost killed my best friend...yet this nagging feeling of giving him another chance to prove himself still lingers on in my mind."

"Life would be easier if boys never existed" Sango said, Ayame and Rin wholeheartedly agreed.

"At least our boss is happy" Rin said, Sango and Ayame smiled gently "Bless her" Sango said.

Meanwhile in the main room all the guys were playing pool and smoking cigars, and some cigarettes, some drinking and others just passed out from being drunk all night. Miroku was once again near the pool table with Koga who didn't say anything other than one word answers. Miroku aimed the white ball to hit a coloured one and managed to nail it as it went into the hole. However in the next one he was not so lucky.

Mirooku couldn't help but think about Sango. He wanted her, god did he want her, sure he's had his fair share of ladies in his bed, but this was different he felt adoration towards this woman, and saw that she was a strong soul and a fighter. However he was scared, he would admit it he was scared of maybe giving in to a relationship and being the bastard that he is, he just shoved her away and locked his feelings deep inside his soul.

Koga on the other hand had even more fucked up thoughts all crumbled together. He regretted this morning, he regretted what he had done to his boss, and knew it would take god knows how long to make it up to him. However then there was Ayame, he knew he had some feelings for her...but couldn't help lose his bad ass reputation of being a cold, serious non trusting asshole. But he wanted to show Ayame that he could be the man she's wanted, and even if he hated to admit it...he wanted her. Not as a one time thing, but maybe as a really close friend and maybe one day more.

Both men were in such deep thoughts that the game was forgotten. Miroku looked at Koga and sighed "Girl?" Koga looked at him and grunted his response. Miroku sighed and tilted his head back "Fuck why did girl's have to exist" Koga nodded and both men just drank to their heart's content until all the thoughts were gone and dead in their minds. But they both knew it would not die int here hearts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagura snorted as she heard on he news of finding a body in a river, identified as Hojo's. Naraku was in the chair watching the TV, chuckling as he switched it of with is remote.

"The boy never stood a chance. Falling in love what a fool"

Kagura just grunted as she got up. but Naraku stopped her. "See Kagura one way or another, if one tries to free from my grasp, then they die, one, way, or, an-o-ther" He said every syllable separately and kept chuckling as he felt the door slam.

He picked up an image of the Kagome girl and smiled "Let the fun begin".


	17. The truth

Chapter 17 The photo

Hello everyone, all I have to say is that obviously school has started again and I am doing my A-LEVELS it is been somewhat stressful and my exam is his next month so sorry for the slight delay. However do not worry I still will upload 2-3 chapters every week. Only bearing in mind my revision time. However I will keep writing and the plot thickens. Keep reviewing a big thank you to all my reviewers who have been consistent and have given me constructive criticism, there emotions and how they feel about the story. Honestly guys it means a lot to me so thank you.

I know I don't do this but anyway ... Disclamaire: Inuyasha or the characters from below are not mine. All respect goes to Rumiko Takahashi, who invented a half dog demon miracle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and blinked once,twice, before slowly opening them fully and rubbed his face with his hands, and from the end of his eyes he could see Raven and felt that they were back in their room. Inuyasha saw Kagome's naked back as the covers only covered from her hips down, and how her hair fanned over the pillow. He turned and saw that Hojo and the blood were clean from the carpet. But even though the smell lingered in the air it wasn't as strong as it was before, which was a good sign. He felt Kagome mumble something as she moved slightly. Inuyasha smiled gently and pressed his back against hers as he placed his nose in between the junction of her neck and shoulder and took a deep breath. His hands smoothed over her figure from her waist to her hips and back up again to her shoulder. Inuyasha pressed his lips against her neck.

Kagome groaned quietly and her eyes fluttered gently "Inuyasha" she said in barely a whisper. Inuyasha nodded and just kept kissing her neck up to her cheek and with his hands held her chin and brought his lips onto hers. Kagome smiled and softly pressed back against his. Inuyasha lied back down as he pulled Kagome to lie down on top of him, his hands smoothing up and down her back, both sharing sweet kisses and pecks now and then.

Kagome giggled "Well, this certainly is a way to wake up in the morning" she said quietly whispering against his lips.

Inuyasha chuckled "Well how else would you like to be awoken wench" Inuyasha joked as Kagome puffed out her cheeks and playfully slapped him on his chest "Oh you" Kagome said sitting up her full naked glory posed in front of his eyes, as Inuyasha smiled. "Beautiful" He said in a whisper. Kagome tilted her head in confusion. Inuyasha raised his hands up her sides and gently cupped her breasts. "Your beautiful Kagome" Inuyasha said in barely a whisper. "So beautiful" His hands roaming her curves. Kagome's eyes fluttered as she pressed her delicate hands on his chest.

Kagome bit her lip as Inuyasha started to fondle her breasts again. Kagome gently placed her hands over his, and followed his movement before slowly lifting her arms making sure to gently scraped the sides of her cheeks with th eback of her hands, before tangling them in her raven curls, as she teased Inuyasha to no end. Kagome thenopened her eyes half way as she adorned a lustful look on her face, she used her index finger to rub over her bottom lip and traced it. Inuyasha got hard instantly and sat up rapidly his chest pressed against hers as he kissed her passionately.

Inuyasha lied back down as he motioned Kagome "Kagome ride me, just like last night" Inuyasha said his demon appearing here and there.

Kagome went on all fours over his body as she planted her lower region over his, slowly rolling her hips in a teasing motion. Inuyasha groaned "Kagome...fuck just...please"

"Oh Inuyasha is begging now eh?" Kagome said teasingly as she sat back up and slowly lowered herself on top of him, throwing her head back as she moaned "Oh!" Kagome said as she started to bounce up and down, and grind at the same time slowly, sexually.

Inuyasha bit his lip and hissed a little before groaning "That's it baby" Kagome jumped up and down so quickly and motioned for Inuyasha to help. Inuyasha allowed her enough control. Inuyasha then started to raise his hips upwards as he thrusted hard into her, their thrusts were so hard that the bed kept creaking and slightly moving. Inuyasha turned them around and thrusted into her harder than ever before. Kagome was on the verge of a tear filled euphoria with all the passion that he was administratingonto her body.

"INUYASHA! OH GOD! YES" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha tilted his head back as he grabbed her hips and thrusted hard. "Kagome" He said his voice silencing in a whisper at the end of her name.

Miroku was in his room with Koga and both just sat there silent, not saying anything other thank thinking about all the problems they had to face. Miroku sighed and ruffled his hair "I can't take it!"

Koga turned to look at his friend and smirked "What, the arousal I smell from you when you think of that girl Sango, and the way adoration practically reeks all over you and radiates like a love bomb?" Koga said chuckling.

Miroku got up and punched Koga in his injured arm. "Shut the fuck up wolf, what about that little scene with you and Ayame that time in the sparring room eh?" Koga cursed

"Miroku that was nothing, I don't like her, and never will" Koga said trying to not blush at the thought of the beautiful, fiery, fun, energetic red-headed beauty.

It was Miroku's turn to smirk "HA! Only people who really like someone, deny it over and over"

Koga growled and snapped at him "You deny it too stupid!"

Miroku and Koga both sighed and Koga heard banging from a room upstair...Inuyasha's. "Ugh boss is at it again"

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah...but they have suffered for a long time and now that they finally have...alone time and whatnot... to be honest they didn't deserve to hate each other" Miroku sighed "But they had no choice"

Koga thought for a moment "Miro, what's stopping you from dating Sango. Just gonna tell ya now man, she has the hots for ya' could smell her arousal, and scent pouring from her, and trust me mate it was from the heart"

Miroku fisted his hands "I'm scared Koga" Miroku snorted "Figures how I ain't scared of some shitty Yakuza boss, or some stupid hit men, or the fucking police, hell even getting shot doesn't hurt as much as my feelings for Sango do"

Koga was shocked "Man you really have dug yourself a whole. Scared why though man?"

Miroku laid on his bed watching the ceiling "Man ya' know I've fucked many women god knows how many times, but thinking of actually being tied down to one women...makes me feel scared, scared that I will mess it up, or scared that I will get hurt. If you just randomly fuck a girl you could leave her and piss off...but with Sango" Miroku had a gentle smile on his face "The way her brown hair and chocolate eyes look when they fight, the fact that she took a bullet for me tells me she is not a coward in any way and is loyal, and the fact that her smile and body look so good, makes me scared that this is a dream"

Koga just whistled "God" Koga took out his phone and with it moved it and a whipping sound sounded

"Koga! ya damn bastard I ain't whipped" Miroku said very angry.

Koga just sighed "Take a joke man seriously"

Miroku sighed "Yeah you're right. Any ideas what I should do with Sango man?"

Koga sighed "Miro, I'm gonna tell you something. I'm a demon and obviously I can sense emotions better than you. This chick really does like you, to the extent she can love you VERY near into the future. I've seen you oogling at her in the gym, in the sparring room for training, heck even in the main room. In my opinion, she is a good bitch to have and to keep, maybe even court." Miroku knew that by bitch he meant female.

Miroku nodded and ran out the room "Thanks Miro"

Koga sighed "Anytime brother" Koga then looked to the ceiling "anytime" he said before he got up and started to wash up and dress.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the shower both giggling and chuckling. "Inuyasha we are here to get clean you horn dog" Inuyasha just pouted and embraced her waist with his arms. "Kagomeeeee, I've been a good boy" Kagome giggled "Oooh no you haven't, now that I will not agree too Takahashi, you practically kept me in the bedroom till i was disabled"

Inuyasha smirked "Never heard you complaining"

Kagome blushed but moaned a little as Inuyasha's breath tingled in her skin. After there shower and attempt to not go for another round after god knows how many, they got changed into there usual clothes and headed out.

Kagome however sighed "Inuyasha, what about X and Hojo. He said that Kagura is monitoring our every move. we need to figure out his whereabout's" Inuyasha nodded.

"I know what ya' mean Kagome, but at the same time my brother came and-"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER" Kagome practically shouted.

Inuyasha flattened his ear's "Yeah didn't ya know" Kagome glared at him and Inuyasha gave a nervous chuckle "Ah...right" Kagome just folded her arms and tapped her foot demanding and explanation. Inuyasha sighed "Well he ain't my brother, technically my half-brother, I found out when i was around 15 or so that my father got of with some chick before my mum and got her pregnant, then dumped her and met my mum. Sesshomaru is his name, and I never knew he existed, until we met by accident on the streets and could see that we had matching genetics, and that our scent smelled like our father. However we just bypassed like it was nothing. I never knew, but he did, and didn't even bother to find me"

Kagome had a sympathetic look on her face "Oh Inuyasha, was he here?" Kagome said embracing him, Inuyasha embracing back "He told me who X is Kagome. I know"

Kagome's head lifted up quickly "Who!?"

Inuyasha sighed "His name is Naraku Onigumo if i remember correctly a Yakuza from the purple gang, and one of the most deadliest Mafia's along with my brother's"

Kagome raised her eyebrows "You're brother is a Yakuza too. Damn how did both half brothers work in the same line of business" Inuyasha growled but knew she was right. What a coincidence.

Kagome looked up and kissed his lips quick "So do we know where this Naraku lives?" She asked innocently. Inuyasha nodded sadly, and both just hugged each other, knowing that together they will pull through the hard times, and both fight and avenge.

Miroku speeded to the sparring room and saw she was not there, he panted and ran towards the gym to see her about to leave. Miroku ran in grabbed her hand and ran out with her and up to the roof. Sango was shocked and stumbled "HEY! PERVERT WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Sango was furious. Miroku didn't listen however and just ran up the roof with her. Sango puffed out her cheeks in anger "MIROKU!"

Miroku and Sango both reached the top, and before she knew it Miroku spun her around and embraced her whilst kissing her passionately throwing her up against a wall. Sango was shocked, and surprised. 'What is he doing?!' however Sango found herself kissing him back with just as much fever and wrapped her arms around his neck. Miroku pulled back and held her cheeks.

"Sango I need to tell you something" Miroku said seriously. Sango just nodded dumbfounded still hypnotised by the kiss "Sango I really really like you Sango, I need you and I feel that without you near me or by my side, or even with another man, makes me ache inside and tears my heart out every time I rejected you. Hell I rejected my feeling's for so long, that after years of not trusting or feeling any sense of emotion, it took a toll on me. Look I am not good with words Sango, but one thing I do know is that I cannot lie to myself any longer, I want you, and god-damnit if I don't I will only be suffering without you by my side" Sango never realised the tiny trail of tears that left in the corner of her eyes as she heard his speech. "Sango what I want to say is...Will you be my girlfriend? be with me when we take down X, when we avenge that you still want to be with me. I doubt our boss's will be able to separate, and if he can love someone then I most certainly can admit my feelings and stop being a coward for once about them and to speak up like the man you deserve. I want to be the man you can trust and feel proud off, who will protect you and never let anything happen. Sango please will you accept?"

Sango was speechless "Mi-Miroku...I, I've been feeling the pain too, every time you rejected me it felt like someone was ripping my heart out and the more you kept ignoring me the more I thought that maybe I was just annoying and that I would never be able to have a chance with you." Sango jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. "So yes Miroku, off course I accept...on one condition" Miroku was overjoyed until he heard the condition and nodded. "No rubbing women's butts, other than mine, and that's if your lucky" She said sternly. Miroku sighed but gave his signature smirk.

"Okay for me" and with that the deal was sealed with a kiss.

However the moment was ruined when Kagura had appeared out of the blue "Why hello" Kagura said menacingly.

Miroku hid Sango behind him "What do you want you which?" Miroku said glaring at her direction.

Kagura tsk'd "Honestly is that the new norm for how men speak to women nowadays, I am appaled. However do not worry you and your precious girlfriend as I've taken it have nothing to fear, I am only here to give a sort of letter that you must give to Kagome on behave on Naraku"

Miroku growled "Naraku?" he asked confused

Kagura smirked "Yes the X you were looking for, I'm sure Hojo is dead and you don't even know the reason" Miroku was shocked, that's true how did Hojo end up dead, then he heard chuckling "Ask your precious boss, and this is the letter, make sure it is handed to them promptly. For now" Kagura gave a small bow and with the wind disappeared.

Sango was worried "For Kagome?"

Miroku grabbed her hand and ran to find Inuyasha he and the rest of the gang needed answers on what Inuyasha and his brother spoke about. As they reached the main room they saw Inuyasha and Kagome in a group meeting. Miroku and Sango walked in "Hey Miro you're late" Said Inuyasha.

Miroku was in no mood "Inuyasha you better tell me and everyone else what Sesshomaru had said to you" In the corner you could see Rin blush slightly.

Inuyasha was shocked but knew he needed to explain. "Aright Miroku sit down"

Miroku then handed him the letter "No boss, that damn bitch came again and asked me to hand this letter to you or more specifically Kagome" Inuyasha was furious.

"From who?" Inuyasha asked stealing the letter and opening it in a hurry.

"From Naraku" Miroku said seriously "So you better explain Inuyasha"

Inuyasha nodded and explained everything that Sesshomaru had found out, and how they would be allies also until they catch Naraku Onigumo. "Other than the name and his business we know pretty much nill about him, however Miroku you said Kagura gave you this"

Miroku and Sango nodded. "Well let's see what our precious, precious stalker had to give us"

Inuyasha opened the envelope and what they saw wasn't something they had expected. He pulled the photo out and saw an image of what looked to be like a little family, with a mother a father and a baby that looked like a girl in the arms of the father, whilst they all took a family photo, and at the back it had said "To our precious family and our beloved daughter Kagome. We love you. Love mum and dad" Inuyasha read out.

All was silent.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kagura did everything go according to plan" Naraku said smirking.

Kagura just stared at the wall "Yes, however I feel sorry for the poor girl being lied about her whole life then realising a mystery. Or more like the truth"

Naraku snorted "That bastard of her father and bitch of a mother, thinking they could protect her from me by giving her away"

Kagura just sighed ""They did it out of love Naraku, something you shall never learn, or will ever experience."

Naraku chuckled darkly "Bitch I never want to experience it, Love is nothing but a plain four words to make people feel better. Money talks and bullshit walks Kagura, the sooner you learn that, the sooner you learn that love is a meaningless thing that can easily be given away for money"

Kagura sighed and walked out, leaving Naraku there with his own copy of the photo "There there now my precious little Kagome" He said running his hand over her face. "The truth will be out soon enough" Naraku pulled out a cigar and lit it turning around to face the view from his window with nothing but the smoke lingering in the cold, thick air.


	18. The truth part 2

Chapter 18: The Truth part2

Kagome was in shock 'A family photo?'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back at the photo as he verified that the family in the photo indeed was Kagome and her parent's who had left her at the orphanage soonafer birth. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and embraced her tightly, he could feel her shivering and started to panic as he felt her hyperventilating. He ran his hands through her hair in a soothing way "Kagome it's okay, Kagome it's okay" Inuyasha whispered over and over. Kagome shook her head and pushed Inuyasha away and ran out the room. Inuyasha was shcocked but didn't waste time and ran after her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw her running up the staircase that headed to the roof top.

Kagome couldn't hear anyone, she didn't want to, she didn't want anyone now not even Inuyasha. She was confused 'What the fuck is going on?!' Kagome screamed in her mind. Kagome reached the top of the building and felt a hand grab her hand and with great strength forced her to turn around only to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kept a tight hold on her arm not too tight that he's hurt her, but tight enough to know that she could not easily leave. "Kagome you need to calm down" Inuyasha said trying to place sense into her head.

"How can I?! I just got a painful memory from our worst enemy right now! How can I fucking calm down Inuyasha. HOW CAN I?!" Kagome was so angry that she didn't even realise she was crying she grabbed her head in her hands and kept sobbing, Inuyasha tried brining her into his embrace but she just pulled away.

"Godamnit Kagome just try to calm down" Inuyasha forced her to look at him as he pleaded "Please Kagome I hate seeing you like this" Kagome took a deep breath and hugged the day lights out of Inuyasha, Inuyasha just embraced her tightly the photo still clutched in his hand. Kagome kept crying, sobbing and sobbing for wheat seemed like hours. Inuyasha gave her the photo and told her to look at it calmly. Kagome nodded and held the photo of her so-called family that had abandoned her all those 20 odd years ago.

Kagome saw a really tall man with raven coloured hair and a bright smile wrapping his arm around a woman with equal hair colour only a tad lighter, with just an equal bright smile on her face, she wore a beautiful yellow sundress, which lead to a small bundle in her arms. Kagome looked closely and saw that the baby was her. "Mum...dad..." Inuyasha couldn't help but curse Naraku for sending such a painful memory to his woman, his mate, the love of his life.

"Kagome come on let's go back to the others" Kagome just nodded and held the photo close to her heart. 'Mum, dad why did you abandon me?' Both Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the main room and Kagome almost got knocked over from the fierce hug Sango, Ayame and Rin all gave her, Ayuka and other Nikuns also embraced her. Inuyasha just went to stand with the guys.

"Hows Kagome boss?" Said Miroku, he knew Sango cared deeply for Kagome and if it involved Sango he'd make her as happy as he could.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders "Congrat's though man I smealt you on her. Finally." Inuyasha said smirking as he tapped Miroku's shoulder. Miroku grabbed his hand and gave him a pat on the back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"Kagura, you know what you have to do. I am sick and tired of playing chase and hide and seek, I want Kagome here, so I can dispose of that hanyou and the rest of the pathetic friends."

Kagura sighed "What if the hanyou follows sir" Kagura said sadly, she hated this job, she had no choice but to do this, but that didn't mean she liked killing innocent people. 'God damn you Naraku'

Naraku turned to her "Oh trust me he won't, i do however want you to make sure you lead Kagome outside and away from the hanyou"

Kagura just bowed "Off course"

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were in Inuyasha's office away from the other's. "So Sango and Miroku are together that's nice" Kagome said quietly with a tiny smile on her face.

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah they are, Kagome... I have a question I need to ask you" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes seriously. Kagome looked up and nodded "Kagome, I know this really isn't the time to ask, but I've been thinking" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who was sitting on his office chair and straddled him as she leaned her head against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. "Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha swallowed "I want to keep you safe, however I don't know how well I can do that job when you and me have to protect over one hundred odd people, so I was thinking...will you please be my mate?" Kagome gasped and looked into his eyes her arms around his neck. "Kagome I...I...God-damnit I love you, and I can't imagine a life without you, these past weeks have been amazing Kagome and without you I feel that I'll go crazy. I want to leave this life Kagome, I will give up my place for another person, but I just want to spend the rest of my life without needing to risk my life everyday to do so. I want to have a family with many pup's and a house, a safer job, with you to come home too"

Kagome was shocked "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her's. "Please Kagome, after killing this bastard Naraku will you be my mate, marry me, have my pup's, live a different life with me a safer life" Kagome was shocked, so much had happened to her today, first finding out that her family might have actually loved her and wanted her, to becoming someone's future wife and mother of children. But Kagome wouldn't have her life any other way, knowing that Inuyasha was there with her every step of it. Kagome bent down and kissed him gently. "Yes" She said whispering agains this lips.

Inuyasha gasped "what?"

Kagome giggled "Yes, yes I will be your mate after this is over, yes I will leave the Nikun's to be with you, and yes to having your future pups and a better life. I love you too Inuyasha, so much" Kagome gave a huge smile as Inuyasha stood up with her and spun her around. "YES!" Inuyasha said happily, Kagome giggled and kissed him as he set her  
down.

Miroku walked Sango to the bedroom she shared with Ayame and Rin. "Miroku I'm worried for Kagome" Sango said sadly. Miroku lifted her head and kissed her, Sango wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wounded around her waist. "Don't worry Sango I'm sure she'll be fine"

It was night and Kagome started to feel uncomfortable she turned around and saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully with no clothes. Kagome smiled as she kissed him on the lips gently Inuyasha kissed back softly before going back to sleep bringing Kagome into an embrace. Kagome cuddled next to his chest as Inuyasha kept her warm with his body.

Suddenly Kagome felt a presence nearby, looking up to Inuyasha she saw him in a deep deep sleep. So Kagome got up put her usual clothes on and took her gun in case and walked out. The presence lead to the roof top. Kagome took weary steps and felt a whirlpool of wind surround her. Kagome covered her face and once she opened her eyes she saw and felt Kagura behind her.

Kagome kept calm as she looked back at Kagura. "Kagura what do you want now?"

Kagura just smirked "For you to follow me quietly"

Kagome chuckled darkly "Not going to happen Kagura" Kagome was about to take out her gun however Kagura pointed a gun on her back "Come with me miss Higurashi" Kagura wrapped the other hand around her mouth and with the power of the wind toook both herself and Kagome.

Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest and sat up quickly he turned and saw no Kagome. "Kagome?" He touched his chest and felt a huge amount of pain, as if someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. He jumped up from bed and saw that her clothes were gone and so was her safety gun from below her pillow. "Kagome?" He said louder this time, then smelt her scent lead outside of the room and to the rooftop. "Fuck why is everything occurring on the roof top now" Inuyasha cursed as he ran up and smelt Kagome's scent become stronger 'Kagome what are you doing up on the roof?" however once Inuyasha got up and reached what he thought to be his destination, he started to get a whiff of someone else's scent, and he knew it was familiar.

"Kagura?" Inuyasha's eyes opened as he smelt both their scents mingled together heading north. "Shit KAGOME!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome was waking up form her unconciousness that Kagura had put her in as they left. All Kagome saw was black with only a hint of moon light from the night time illuminating a very tiny part of the room from the only window in the room. Kagome sat up to find herself in chains and what looked to be a...bomb?! Kagome tried to get up but the bindings didn't budge.

"Ah I see you are awake" Kagome was looking around trying to find where the voice was coming from. "You won't be able to find my voice easily miss Higurashi I have learnt a thing or two in the art of distraction and hallucination"

"So your saying I'm hallucinating right now" Kagome said her voice dark and deadly.

Naraku chuckled "No sweetheart what I'm saying is that you shall not come for me, I shall come for you"

Kagome looked around but then looked a the bomb attached to her neck. "What is this?" Kagome said her voice wavering.

Naraku chuckled darkly "well my dear what exactly do you think it is" Naraku asked rhetorically still hiding in the shadows.

Kagome was starting to get annoyed and growled "Where the fuck are you Naraku, I know it's you, what do you want with me, isn't sending me a picture of my family enough to  
confuse the fuck out of me you bastard" Kagome was so angry "Who the hell do you think you are to play games with me"

Naraku just kept laughing enjoying the rants and raves the raven haired female was producing. "Well sweetie-"

"Don't call me that! EVER!" Kagome bit back

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, I only thought you wanted the truth, and so I took the pleasure of bringing you here to explain to you exactly what happened my dear. And why you will die a painful  
death just like your pathetic father and mother"

Kagome's eyes widened "What are you saying?"

Naraku sighed "Oh the poor poor Higurashi's, such a...happy family you all were. They had really loved you Kagome however your father is who failed you not me"

Kagome was confused as hell "What are you saying you bastard stop with the fucking riddles and just explain to me what your talking about Naraku"

"My dear Kagome do you still believe that your parents abandoned you, because they didn't love you?" Kagome looked down at the floor her eyes wide and terror built into them.  
"It was quite the opposite my dear, the reasons your parents left you...was because they loved you and wanted to protect you"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha was in the main room with Miroku and Koga, Sango and Ayame and Rin. All trying to calm down Inuyasha who was going crazy, he was in such a panic that his demon had escaped and wanted its mate. "MATE! KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he practically started destroying the room, growling and biting anything and ripping apart anything in sight.

Miroku couldn't do anything until the phone rang "Koga take care of him!" Koga nodded and went near him, but then Inuyasha growled dangerously at him, remembering him as one of the men who injured his mate. Koga had no choice but to bear his fangs in submission.

Miroku answered the phone "Yes?!"

"This Sesshomaru can hear his half brother growling what is going on, and who are you?" Sesshomaru asked his voice stern with no emotion or feeling.

Miroku grinned knowing that Sesshomaru could help "Sesshomaru Kagome was kidnapped by Kagura one of Naraku's people, and Inuyasha is freaking out calling her mate and  
ripping everything we are worried he might injure someone in the process" Miroku said worriedly.

Sesshomaru just grunted his response and hung up. Miroku didn't understand until he saw Sesshomaru practically in front of him "Ho-how wha-"

"I was right outside and smelt an aura I wanted to see if my instincts were right or if they were failing me. Miroku just nodded slowly "uh-huh" Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and walked past only to see his transformed brother.

"Beta male!" Shouted Sesshomaru in Inu-language, only the demons in the room including Koga and Ayame off course could understand every word.

Inuyasha turned around and saw his brother.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome was shocked "What...protect me?" Kagome was definitely confused and didn't think she could bear any more drama for the day.

Naraku chuckled "Oh yes my dear, you see your father owed me money, money he borrowed when he found out your mother was pregnant with you. He had asked for a large sum, and so I had said yes off course, unless he promised to pay it back which he did. However his time limit went overdue, and I tracked him down he said he could never give me the money and so out of the kindness of my heart I had allowed him 3 more months. Still your pathetic father couldn't get the fifty thousand I leant him, and so I sent him a warning that if he didn't get the money soon then bye bye to him and all of you"

Kagome's breathing was quickening at a fast pace as she heard the next words "Then that's when it hit both your father and mother that they wouldn't be able to pay the money in time. However throughout all that time your mother was too stressed that you were born premature my dear Kagome, and so after you were born they wanted you to be protected and away from the life they had made for themselves. So they had made a lie to the orphanage and left. Then you can guess what happened can't you my precious Kagome" Naraku said evilly.

Kagome was starting to hyperventalate "You are lying...no...no!"

"Oh yes Kagome, I had killed them. They had died a horrible pitiful death. Whilst you grew up in a orpahanage believing you were abandoned!"Naraku shouted liking the torture he  
was plaguing Kagome with. "Scream Kagome scream!" Naraku said chuckling loudly enjoying the pain the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Kagome started to scream "YOU BASTARD!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

"YOU BASTARD! WHERE'S MY MATE!" Inuyasha was screaming, he could feel all the emotions his woman was feeling, the pain, the hurtful truth, the torture that Naraku was surely pushing onto Kagome. Everything and he didn't like it.

"Beta male stay calm!" Sesshomaru had said again in Inu language. Inuyasha however just kept punching and hitting blindlessly from his rage and anger. Sesshoomaru could only do one thing and that was to press a pressure point in his neck in order to put him in a deep sleep. everyone was amazed at the simple technique however knew it couldn't last forever. Sesshomaru picked him up and took him to his room where he laid him down gently. "This Sesshomaru shall help find your mate and defeat Naraku" Sesshomaru said as he left.

Well everyone only around two or so more chapters left maybe three. But keep reviewing and keep liking :)

-InuFanGoddess-


	19. gang's working together

**Chapter 19** Both gang's to the rescue

"WHY?!" Kagome yelled "Why kill them you bastard!" Kagome was beyond angry, she couldn't contain it anymore, she kept strong for Inuyasha, for her friends, but she couldn't...not anymore she needed to scream to cry to just find answers!.

Naraku just kep chuckling however "Well because Kagome, I am a Yakuza if I don't get my money then I kill, it's as simple as that my dear as simple as that" Kagome kept growling as she screamed every now and then.

"YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inuyasha started to slowly come back from conciousness as he rubbed his eyes, his demon side gone and locked away. However Inuyasha's mind was blank for a moment before remembering...KAGOME! Inuyasha sat up quickly and ran out in need of finding the other's. Inuyasha ran into the main room and found his brother and his friends along with Kagome's all asleep on the sofa, other than Sesshomaru off course.

"I see you are awake little brother. This Sesshomaru has been waiting patiently for your awakening" Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked over to his brother who was a bloody mess, hair messed up and tousled bags under his eyes. His eyes in general holding a red tint from exhaustion, Sesshomaru snorted 'He used up so much energy calling for his mate, it drained him internally' "Come little brother we have much to discuss"

Inuyasha growled lightly "Damn right, I smelt that Kagura bitch mingled with Kagome's scent, she will pay! And I want to be able to be the one who will ring Naraku's neck" Sesshomaru sighed loudly "As rash as always i see my little brother".

Inuyasha just feh'd and saw Miroku and Sango all cozy asleep on the sofa, his ears flattening as he had wished Kagome was here so he could do the same thing. He wanted her in his arms, he wanted to hear her laugh, what if Naraku did something to her. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears, he was too tired and didn't have time to mope and waste his energy, he had to think positively and just hope that Kagome was safe.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru "In my office" Inuyasha said short and simple.

Sesshomaru nodded knowing that his brother was suffering severely from the blow of finding Kagome gone. And even worse, with their enemy. Once they reached his office, Inuyasha sat down in his office chair, the same chair where he had made memories with his mate-to-be. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly as his hands fisted and leaned against his forehead, biting his lip in order to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He missed her, he was so worried. However he then felt Sesshomaru sit on the chair opposite.

"She's held by Naraku, why? I don't know" Inuyasha said, his voice monotonous.

Sesshomaru nodded "Inuyasha you had lost yourself yesterday. You had allowed your inner demon to appear. I can smell that you were courting her, her stench is all over you. However getting angry and allowing your demon to be free is unnecessary and you had put a lot of people in danger" Sesshomaru said seriously.

Inuyasha sighed "Don't you think I don't fucking know that, off course I do! But Sesshomaru you have no idea how it feels like to have the woman you want as your mate, to have in your life forever, who you plan to give everything up for..." Inuyasha held his head in his hands "Sesshomaru I love her. I love her so much, I need her Sesshomaru it hurt's" Inuyasha grabbed his shirt where his heart was "It aches so badly, I want her here with me now!...Im going to fucking kill Naraku if it's the las thing I do"

Sesshomaru known for his emotionless face, had actually shown a little emotion as his eyes widened and the shock was written in his face. "I never knew your love for her was that strong little brother, I shall do whatver in my power to retrieve your mate."

Inuyasha growled "If anyone is going to get Kagome it's going to be me. Sesshomaru there's something else. Another reason I must have allowed my demon to be free" Inuyasha said his leg bouncing quickly.

Sesshomaru grunted as his face went back to his usual stoic expression "Which is"

Inuyasha looked up into his half brother's eyes "She's pregnant"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

Kagome was sitting in the room still tied up, her hair fanning over her, her eyes blood-red from trying to not shed the tears she so desperately wanted to. Kagome then heard the door open and saw Kagura walk in with her fan over her face and a tray in her other hand.

"I have brought your food" Kagura said as she placed the tray in front of her.

Kagome didn't look up she just kept her eyes closed as she stared at the ground, her eyes still and free from any emotion. She had been cooped up there for a while now, and she could feel her heart ache so badly as the bond she had with Inuyasha emotionally was effecting both of them tremendously. She closed her eyes tightly in pain, as she wanted to cry and beg to have Inuyasha there with her. She felt sick when she smelt food, another reason why she didn't want to eat because she'd just vomit it up.

Her face was pale and Kagura went to stand over her. "Raise your head" However Kagome did and said nothing as she just kept her head down wanting to just sleep and wake up, believing it was all a dream and waking up to see Inuyasha next to her, both safe and sound in their room, with Naraku gone and them free to start their life. However life wasn't like that, it was fucked up and Kagome just wanted to cry, she just wanted to curl herself up in a ball and just close her eyes only to open them when Inuyasha came back for her.

Kagura however stood over Kagome and closed her fan and bent down onto one knee "Look I'm not going to hurt you okay"

Kagome just lifted her head and glared into Kagura's eyes. However Kagome started to feel a little nauseous and felt like vomiting again and so asked Kagura for a bucket.

Kagura nodded and rushed to get one, Kagome threw up all her contents. "Why am i feeling so sick nowadays" Kagome asked as she leaned back against the wall behind her.

Kagura had smelt the pregnancy on the woman, and the fact that she was with child, but she felt it was best not to say anything, so she didn't have to stress even more in case she miscarried. Kagura felt sympathy for the poor girl, she didn't like this job, but she had no choice, if she tried to leave or even save the girl, then Naraku would kill her in an instant and her family.

Kagome just opened her eyes and felt herself being hugged by Kagura "What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked confused.

Kagura stepped back "I didn't want to capture you, I really didn't but I had no choice I'm so sorry" Kagura said looking down.

Kagome was confused yet didn't do or say anything and just turned her head the other way "Then why kidnap me" Kagome stated as a matter-of-fact

Kagura sighed and got up "I cannot explain now, but I hope you understand I never wanted to harm you" Kagura looked down a the ground "And I doubt Naraku would want to hurt you as well" Kagome growled as best as she could for a human once she heard that wretched mans name.

Kagome just heard the door close and just closed her eyes took a deep breath and sighed heavily, as she felt sleep overtaking her state of conciousness. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she slowly fell into a light sleep.

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened fully this time "She is with pup" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded "At least I think she is, her scent changed drastically, and I think I heard two heartbeats instead of one" Inuyasha said as he felt his hands shake and his demon growl with want for its mate, and pup. Inuyasha was going to suffer more from the distance and the loss of his mate and pup so soon after pupping her. Inuyasha stood up and growled loudly "Sesshomaru I want to prepare snipers, shooters, watchdogs, bikes, cars everything if your men could help too, it will be very much appreciated. I want to find that bastard and retrieve my mate as soon as possible. I don't want him to harm her or my pup!" Inuyasha said as he carried on thinking about how his future family was in danger, and how he couldn't do anything about it, but just wait and plan carefully in order not to put his family into more danger, than they already were.

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded "Alright, but Inuyasha just as I said before, think do not rush little brother you shall succeed, and this Sesshomaru will be of assistance to you, and I shall speak to my men for anything you would reacquire and need" Sesshomaru started to walk out, but not before turning around once more "Little brother, do not worry you shall have your mate and pup returned to you soon" and with that he was gone.

Inuyasha sat back down into his chair as he closed his eyes and felt tears falling "I want Kagome...my Kagome...my sweet beautiful Kagome" Inuyasha was in distraught, he couldn't eat, he didn't want to eat, not until he had Kagome and his pup safe in his arms. His pup Inuyasha felt warm and giddy at the thought of a child that belonged to himself and Kagome growing strong and healthy...however in Naraku's care, he couldn't help but doubt, and over think about the possibilities of torture that his poor Kagome could be feeling right at this moment.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were in Sango's room, both lying down on the bed in each others arms enjoying the warmth and the company of each other. However Sango couldn't help but bite her nails in worry for her friend. Miroku noticed this and brought her more into his arms as he placed his chin on top of her head. "Sango darling, don't worry I'm sure she wasn't the boss of the Nikun's for no reason" Miroku said as he moved and kissed the top of her head.

"Sango please my love, don't worry too much" Miroku said as his hand reached for her rear, but not before earning a smack.

"PERVERT NOT THE TIME!"

Ayame was on the roof with Koga. Both silent. Ayame was starting to get irritated, she liked him...she knew that she was a wolf demon, she could sense attraction from a mile away. However after remembering what Koga had almost done to her boss, her best friend, a member of her pack, a amber of her family, she couldnt' forgive him so easily, and so just carried on standing next to him in silence.

By surprise Koga spoke first "Listen" Ayame turned to his direction, her fire-red pigtales moving slightly from the movement of her head. Koga had taken a deep breath as he thought over what to say to the wolf demoness. He wanted to follow what his body was telling him, which was his attraction, it was obvious to him that he had a crush on the wolf demoness, however he couldn't help but listen to his mind more, which was telling him that it was too soon.

"Listen Ayame, I know you hold a grudge against me for Kagome's incident and all" Ayamne's eyes hardened "But you have to understand I was practically out of control, my mind was lost and...and I regret it" Ayame's eyes widened. "I regret it so badly, yeah sure it might be a big change, but..I realised that no matter what, everyone moves on eventually. And maybe I should too"

Ayame's cheeks burnt red as she blushed and turned around not able to face Koga in order to hide her affection that was slowly surfacing.

Koga carried on however walked slowly towards Ayame "Ayame...I know I haven't exactly been the best person to be around, you were there for me, and I either insulted you, or had ignored the kind gestures that you had showed me. However you gotta understand that I don't like acting like this. Much like you I grew up in a rough neighbourhood, needing to make money through the hardcore stuff"

Ayame stared at the ground below her, as she remembered the times when she was alone on the streets. Koga carried on "However Ayame, I hop that you can forgive me. I want to...be friends with ya" Koga said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ayame turned around and smiled gently as she slowly placed both her arms behind her back, intertwining her fingers as she bent forward a little her face inches away from Koga's as she playfully stuck her tongue out. "We'll see" And with that Ayame gave Koga a peck on the cheek as she walked off.

Koga stood there dumbfounded as he stroked his cheek and smirked.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was starting his rescue plan, he couldn't help it, he just couldn't bear one more day without his Kagome, without knowing in the back of his head that she was safe and sound...that they both were. Inuyasha had announced to everyone to meet in the main room. Once everyone was situated his phone rang, it was Sesshomaru as he told Inuyasha all the details and the plan.

Inuyasha hung up and stared at all of the gang's, both gang's. "As you all know, that bastard Naraku has kidnapped Kagome. She was taken from the roof yesterday really early in the morning by Kagura, Sesshomaru has kindly offered to help us find where Naraku is situated and where he could hide MY mate and pup" At the word of pup everyone started to whisper among themselves.

However Sango, Ayame and Rin all had wide eyes "What do you mean pup! she's pregnant. How come we didn't know" Sango yelled.

However Ayame was confused, she sure would have managed to smell, or at least take a whiff of her scent if she were pregnant.

Inuyasha sighed deeply "Yes she is pregnant, and yes she is with MY pup. However I need them, and I'm sure Kagome need's me more than anything right now. And I'm certainly not going to let her suffer with that two faced prick anymore" Inuyasha said wanting to get all the drama over and done with, and to just have his future mate in his arms, as he protected both her and his pup.

Inuyasha had slammed his hand down on the desk "Alright the plan is that once Sesshomaru calls up with the location of Naraku's territory, then we would all take the bikes. However" Inuyasha pointed towards Miroku and Sango "I want you two to be snipers." Inuyasha pointed towards Koga and Ayame "I want you guys to be with watch dogs, when we invade inside the building we will need you to take guard of the front entrance and the back entrance to make sure no-one manages to escape, kill anyone in your way if necessary." Inuyasha then pointed towards Rin and Bankotsu "I want you two to focus on the garage the ground floor, knowing Naraku he most likely has a garage for all the cars, that he might have stolen or smuggled. Just in case HE tries to escape by car, without us noticing." Inuyasha pointed towards two more people "I want you two to be spies, so hide in the shadows and shoot or combat whilst your inside the building making sure that I can have free access without any disturbance so I can focus on sniffing Kagome out." Inuyasha then pointed towards three more people "I want you three to be my computer technology experts, I want you to shut down allt he security cameras that are in the building. Any personal devices that are stored around the building, and security systems, such as lazer's and fire drills. Everyone else I want you all to come into the building or stay outside the building whichever way you like, as long as you fight and shoot, the more people you all deal with then we can do it under really good time conditions"

Inuyasha saw everyone nod, and dismissed them all. They were going to leave tonight. No if's and's or but's, he was going to find Kagome, as soon as possible. And make sure that she could never be taken away from him again.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kagome was still fighting against the cahins, however every now and then gave up as she begged for water to drink down her parched throat. However whenever Kagura gave her water or food, she would just vomit it back up and feel nauseous as well as painful striking headaches, as if someone had beaten her over and over. Her lower abdominal were starting to be in pain as well. And she just wanted Inuyasha to be there, to be protecting her and wrapping his arms around her as they promised never to let each other go. Kagome wanted him to be there, for them to defeat Naraku, avenge her parents, and start their new life away from this hell hole.

However Kagome heard the door open and just as she thought, Kagura showed up. Kagura had walked slowly towards Kagome and sat down as she had a cup of water and some more food. "I'm worried you'll die of starvation, and even though you vomit it up, you will need plenty of vitamins and proteins to keep you heakthy and to sustain you in general" Kagura said as she shoved the food in front of Kagome.

Kagome just stared at the food in though, not wanting to eat mainly because she was scared it had been poisoned or something, you never know I mean she was in the building and not just in a building, BUT IN A GARAGE of a Yakuza. A Mafia called the Purple Gang, and Kagome admitting that for once in her life, she was scared. That for once in her life she didn't want to have to fight for survival.

Kagome was going to get out of here, one way or another.

Meanwhile Naraku was admiring the view of his sweet little Kagome from the camera, and licked his lips sexually "What have you Higurashi been hiding from me all these years" Naraku said as he held up a picture of Kagome's father. "What have you been hiding indeed.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Here you go guy's, re-written, checked and checked again. Yes news she is pregnant now what will happen next. Well keep reading and find out ^^ thank you for the support and the reviews the story I think will have two more chapters. Anyway keep reviewing and reading and enjoying.


	20. Pain and Rescuing

Chapter 20: Pain and rescuing

Kagome still had her head down as she was in deep thought. She was so scared she had no idea what to do anymore, she didn't have the will to fight anymore, she didn't have the strength to scream or yell or curse. She kept feeling ill, kept feeling weaker and weaker by the minute. And it did not help that she knew that bastard was looking. Kagome just wanted to get out, it was bad enough she found out what had actually happened to her parent's. Kagome leaned her head back allowing stray tears to fall down her cheeks stinging them with the salt.

She only wanted Inuyasha, that's all she wanted, she just wanted her Inuyasha, her mate her husband her life her forever and always to be with her right now, to come save her. She wanted to start their perfect life together wanted them to start their own life together as husband and wife as mates. She wanted to have a family, wanted to just kill Naraku and go on with her life in peace without needing to watch her back every hour, without needing to have sleepless nights, to be able to snuggle and feel her warm and gentle hanyou's arms wrapped around her, just like a blanket.

She wanted to see her friends, she just wanted to be home.

Kagome then heard the door open and once again saw Kagura. Kagura turned around and cleared her throat as she brought the tray of food for Kagome.

"How much longer is that bastard planning on keeping me here?" Kagome asked not looking at her but at the floor.

Kagura looked at her sadly "I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me or anybody else. I would help you but...I -"

"You can't, I know. That's all I wanted to know. Just leave me alone" Kagome said coldly. Kagura gave a sad smile as she bowed once and left the room. Kagome bit her lip, she hated being mean to her, but she DID kidnap her after all and it was HER fault that Sango had a bullet in her arm, so Kagome just couldn't trust easily. That was something she learnt the hard way in her younger teens.

Kagome however once she smelled the food she felt bile in her mouth again, and her stomach a little uneasy. 'I can't possibly throw up anymore, I have nothing else I could possibly throw up' Kagome however saw the bucket next to her and placed her head in it as she emptied her stomach all she emptied was water now. Kagome also noticed that she felt weaker, she was starting to perspire, she would not eat, not until she was with Inuyasha. Not until she was safe with him, and knowing that Naraku no longer existed in this world. That his vile being would disappear.

Kagome felt her heart hurting, her chest in physical aching pain. Kagome grabbed her shirt as she hissed. It was starting again, she also noticed that she was getting fevers, and the fact that they weren't cooling down and if the heat builds up, then she knew she would be in big trouble. Kagome noticed she had lost a lot of weight, too much for her liking. But she would not give in, nothing that Naraku gives her will she touch or eat ever in her life. For all she knew he could have poisoned it.

Kagome noticed her face was paling and her lips were dry and didn't have that same cherry red to them. Kagome licked her lips as she held her chest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha was in his office he was leaning of the table his chest in agony, his head in crucial pain, his fevers not helping, the fact he felt sick. He was shaking violently as his demon was trying to break free to go and find its mate. No matter what Inuyasha did he couldn't calm his demon, he couldn't stop shaking, stop growling his claws elongating, his growls augmenting greatly, as he kept breathing deeply and fast.

He knew what this was, this was the effect that they both felt, not only was he experiencing this but so was she, and not to mention she had a pup to take care of. Inuyasha cried and howeld in pain and in sadness, he wanted his mate and pup with him now!

Miroku and Koga ran into his office, as they tried to strap him down, they couldn't do anything however and saw Sesshomaru enter as he hurried towards his brother's side. Sesshomaru pushed Miroku and Koga out of the way as he held his brother from behind and pressed a pressure point on the side of his neck which worked just like propofol. Just like an anaesthetic.

Sesshomaru turned towards Koga and Miroku "We need to get Kagome back as soon as possible, she is carrying his pup and she is feeling exactly the same symptoms but worse, since she is a human and cannot handle the stress half as much as Inuyasha can, and look at him. We need to find her quick, or she will have a miscarriage" Were Sesshomaru's last words as he left two shocked and surprised men behind.

Inuyasha woke up around 3 hours later and turned his head, however it just kept giving him a nagging pain. Inuyasha groaned as he felt his body weak, he had no strength tonight in him to fight back against his brother. Even though he was glad he did come. Inuyasha turned to see his brother standing by the bar sipping on a beverage.

"Yo shithead" Inuyasha said as polite as usual.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head "Honestly little brother, your language is still appalling as always"

"Feh" Inuyasha said as he sat up and held his head in his hands and grabbed the glass of water Sesshomaru had as he drank it down greedily.

"Little brother, we need to find Kagome soon" Sesshomaru said getting straight to the point as usual.

Inuyasha froze "I know, I need her, god knows how she's feeling right now" Inuyasha sighed heavily as he felt tears prick his eyes. "I don't want her to suffer. She's too beautiful to be under such agony. Too fragile yet very strong willed and stubborn. I need my Kagome and my pup...pup. Sesshomaru you don't think that maybe.

Sesshomaru nodded as he sighed "Inuyasha not yet, but soon if she isn't safe with you by the end of this week then she will have a miscariage"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he growled quietly to himself "No Sesshomaru...please don't tell me..." Inuyasha started shouting. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's shoulders and slapped him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF INUYASHA"

Inuyasha was shocked, never had his brother changed his way of speech or his tone, never had he shouted or shown any emotion.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he held the bridge of his nose "What I'm saying little brother is that there is still a chance we can save you too, but Kagome will definitely lose the pup if we don't get to her soon. It needs it's fathers Youkai energy to be strong"

Inuyasha then realised just how crucial the situation was. He had to save her quickly or she would lose their pup. Their small pup who was created for a reason. And Inuyasha would die before he would allow any harm to come to Kagome or their pup.

"Sesshomaru I need to get everyone together, we need to save Kagome, we need to save mu pup" Inuyasha said his eyes filled with determination. "And that bastard will die by my hands, and my hands only"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome was getting worse and worse by the hour. She wass fainting, she felt ill most of the time, her throat was in pain from the vomiting, she still wouldn't eat anything mainly now because she couldn't digest it. So she thought not eating would mean that she wouldn't throw up, oh how wrong was she.

Kagome kept getting visited by Kagura, however no matter how much she wanted to trust her and believe what she says, she just couldn't bring herself to trust someone too quickly, especially when she is in the garage of a Mafia and being held by the most powerful Yakuza along with Inuyasha's half brother.

Kagome's eyes were closing, and closing however for once she felt footsteps, footsteps that were heavier than Kaguras, the way the person walked wasn't as gentle or free like Kagura's.

No it was strong, dominating and powerful. Kagome looked up her body nearly drifting into the state of unconciousness.

"Y-you..." Kagome couldn't speak, her voice was leaving her.

"Yes Kagome, it's me" Naraku bent down.

"Your worst nightmare"

And just like that Kagome fell into unconciousness, so much fighting so much energy all gone now, all wasted. Where was Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango was with Miroku they were all lovey dovey until they heard their boss and saw the state he was in, and heard him say to meet in the main room in 5.

Koga was with Bankotsu in the main room already and saw their boss, and just nodded. Ayame was with Rin in the gym and they heard the order also, and so joined everybody else in the main room.

Once everyone was settled in and in order, Inuyasha came up at the front and started speaking. "We've delayed this long enough, I want my mate and pup back and if I don't get them to safety, they will die. The plan of action will be that, since we have Sesshomaru's help his gang will supply us with the trucks and the best weapons we could use in order for you guys to be fully equipped, I want" Inuyasha pointed towards Miroku and Sango "I want you too to cover the entrance make sure that you kill and protect us for when we get into the building. You too being snipers would have amazing range and reflexes"

Both nodded.

Inuyasha then pointed towards Ayame and Koga "I want you too since your fast, to run and dogde any of his members and kill them run around the building outside anywhere as long as you confuse them or kill them if need be"

Both nodded.

Inuyasha then pointed towards Bankotsu "Bank I want ya to be the watchdog, make sure that no-one goes near the truck or our vehicles"

Bankotsu nodded.

"Sesshomaru and me will enter and try to find Naraku, well Sesshomaru would find Kagome and I will kill Naraku"

Sesshomaru coughed "Little brother might it not be better if you look for your mate and pup instead, just so you can make sure that they will get the energy they need from you, to be able to have at least some strength to escape"

Inuyasha growled he knew his brother was right. "Fine then me and Sesshomaru will find Kagome, then Sesshomaru will take Kagome to safety and I will kill Naraku"

Sesshomaru shook his head "Little brother remember what I said, make sure you don't allow your urge to protect to blind your sight from current danger"

Inuyasha nodded "Sesshomaru I need to do anything for her. I can't just leave her there any longer, I need her, and she needs me now more than ever before Sesshomaru, and I want to be there for her, to see her smile again and to have that healthy life and spark back into her"

Sesshomaru sighed but nodded. "Okay Little brother. Now what weapon will you use"

Inuyasha looked towards the basement and Sesshomaru caught the hint. Once all the arrangements were done and dusted, Inuyasha walked down the basement. The same basement where he had revealed all of his deep secrets that he had never told anyone other than her. The same place she kissed him and the same time they had shared each others secrets.

Inuyasha saw the small amount of moonlight shine from the window and hit the Tetsuaiga that was still in its sheaths hung up on the wall. Inuyasha's eyes were half covered by his nags as he his eyes were dark. He had reached for it, and when he had touched the sheath the moonlight became stronger, and illuminated Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha grabbed the sword from the hook on the wall and took it out of it's sheath as he inspected it. He then closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time howled just like the dog he was.

Inuyasha's howls echoed the room, and Sesshomaru heard this, he had smirked and knew that it was the sound and so he also had howled. Everyone in the building stopped what they had been doing, as they heard both brothers howl loudly. Koga smirked as he howled too. Sango, Ayame and all the other humans were confused, however all the demons whether dog or not, knew what that specific sound meant.

War.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome felt uncomfortable, and started to moved however whenever she tried she felt her sides in pain and her whole body practically paralysed. Kagome moved a little as she groaned, her throat was so dry and her voice was croaky that it felt like it was swollen. Kagome started rubbing her eyes slowly as she tried to open them, tried being the word, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a bunch of bright lights and so closed her eyes quickly as she covered them with her arm. Kagome tried again and this time managed to keep them at least half open.

The last thing she remembered was encountering Naraku. Kagome's eyes were no longer tired as she sat up as quick as she could, but her body was so weak and her chest was still in pain, plus the headaches and the nausea from her stomach wasn't helping. Kagome however sat up as best as she could, and looked around frantically and saw that she was in a room? Kagome heard the door open and turned around quickly.

Naraku smirked as he closed the door behind him. Kagome's eyes widened as she touched her whole body for a weapon anything, then she turned and saw a gun on the table and stumbled onto the floor, her legs weak and not responding. Kagome grabbed the gun however and pointed it towards Naraku. "Stay away from me you animal!" Kagome shouted, her hand shaking and shivering, she was confused she couldn't hold the gun properly.

Naraku smirked "Oh dear we had sedated you with Propofol, a anaesthetic that would help you sleep, I mean you needed to rest sweetheart, with your pup and all"

Kagome's eyes were swollen and beat red, however her hand kept shaking and she had dropped the gun as her hand went to her belly. "W-What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, not believing that maybe she could...be pregnant.

Naraku chuckled "Well Kagome, I mean even though you have a pup in there, and the fact that your mate is not here to give the young pup its energy to become strong..." Naraku had grabbed a Swiss knife from his special collection on the wall, as he inspected it and checked it over and over "and if your precious mate isn't here soon.." Naraku chuckled darkly "let's just say you can kiss that pup goodbye"

Kagome's eyes couldn't have gotten wider. "Your lying!" Kagome said, however she should have known. With all the sickness, and the vomiting and the dizziness she should have known that they were effects of pregnancy.

Kagome however much was delighted to be carrying Inuyasha's pup, was dreading it, because her baby, her and Inuyasha's pup could die, and with Naraku still alive, he could hurt him/her. Kagome covered her stomach which she noticed had a little bump, very tiny but noticeable. Kagome held her stomach, she would protect their child whatever it takes.

Naraku laughed at her pitiful state "And this is what that bastard Higurashi was trying to protect" Naraku walked over to her, however Kagome grabbed the gun back and aimed it at him. He just laughed even more "Darling that has no bullets" Kagome pressed the trigger and saw that he was right, she dropped the gun and tried to stand up however he had grabbed her chin. Naraku started to inspect, and laughed "My my you really are a beauty no matter how beat up, your still as beautiful as I always thought you'd be. Oh well to bad that will end very soon"

Kagome swallowed hard "W-What do you mean it will end soon. What do you plan to do to me!" Kagome said shouting, as she kept both of her arms around her stomach, no way was he getting anywhere near her stomach. Naraku still held the knife as he licked it.

"Well my darling, since your pathetic excuse of a father died before being able to pay the debt, I guess I have no other choice but to keep the precious daughter. The same daughter that both of them tried so hard to protect. That they both died to protect, is now in my hands" Kagome felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both outside waiting for everyone to be fully equipped with their armour and guns, and any bombs or tranquillizers that they might need. Sesshomaru was on the phone and half of his Mafia arrived loaded with weaponry that was smuggled obviously, illegally imported. Sesshomaru had also managed to obtain vans and trucks, whilst Inuyasha's gang prepared the motor bikes.

"Okay Littile brother, this Sesshomaru's part of the bargain is done" Inuyasha nodded, his father's sword on his belt, his arms crossed.

"We need to get her as soon as possible if my instincts are correct, then she is nearly 3 months pregnant, my pup and mate need my energy in order to heal, and knowing how far away we've been...she could lose our pup in three days" Inuyasha said trying so hard to hold in his tears. He needed to be strong, just like his father was for his mother, he would be for Kagome.

Miroku and Sango ran out "Boss everything is ready, say the word and we're out" Miroku said.

Koga and Ayame were following behind with their armour bullet proof vests, and bike helmets. Rin went to stand next to Sesshomaru who had glanced at her before looking back. Rin blushed a little as she saw his gaze, however now was not the time, she needed to save her friend, and the known fact that Kagome is pregnant, makes the situation even more crucial to find her than ever before.

Inuyasha had nodded towards his gang, and then to Sesshomaru "OKAY PEOPLE START MOVING" Inuyasha had the directions towards the purple Mafia's garage, and as he hopped onto his bike, he was in the lead out of everyone.

All of the No.9's and the Nikun's as well as Sesshomaru's Mafia, were driving down the road.

They were all together in this, no-one left behind and all strong-willed.

However no-one as much as Inuyasha...

He had the rage, the anger, the hatred...

He was going to save his Kagome...

His mate, no matter what...

He was going to save her...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well there you have it guys hehehe over 80 reviews nice ^^

Now remember the more reviews the faster the update!


End file.
